Livre 1 - Écoutes ma flamme chanter
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Un deal! Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver son frère et changer sa vie à jamais! Un simple accord et tout sera fini... mais Wirt va découvrir que derrière la plus féroce des Bêtes peut se trouver le plus tendre des cœurs. En coécriture avec Foxiso (première fiction d'une Trilogie principalement sur OtGW)
1. Prologue: le Deal

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Résumé:**

Un deal! Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver son frère et changer sa vie à jamais! Un simple accord et tout sera fini... mais Wirt va découvrir que derrière la plus féroce des Bêtes peut se trouver le plus tendre des cœurs.

* * *

 **Coucou :)**

 **Nouvelle fiction en coécriture avec Foxiso qui est basé sur un délire très sympa! Fiction qui sera très vite mise à jour car ça fait un moment qu'on l'a écrite.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **Prologue :** **le Deal**

Wirt sent son cœur qui s'affole en voyant Greg dépérir devant lui. Son petit frère pâlit à vue d'œil devant lui, de larges cernes sous ses grands yeux clos et sa respiration le quittant peu à peu.

« **Greg ! Tiens bon, Greg ! Je vais te sortir de là !** panique l'adolescent.

 **_ Vite, Wirt ! Arrache ça !** » s'affole Béatrice en attrapant quelques branches dans son bec pour les tirer.

Wirt se rue vers les branches et tire dessus aussi fort qu'il peut. Mais les branches sont tellement serrées qu'il n'y parvient pas ! Des larmes brouillent sa vision mais il continue d'essayer de libérer son cadet.

* * *

Soudain, il entend un bruit sourd et se retourne. Il se fige alors en voyant le Bûcheron sur le sol et une large silhouette sombre aux yeux luisants et aux larges bois de cerf. La Bête ! Enfin il voit ce Monstre si terrifiant qui était craint par tous ! Même Béatrice tremble en le voyant et pourtant elle n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Le Démon le fixe de ses grands yeux brillants puis déclare de sa voix forte :

« Donne-moi ma lanterne !

_ Votre lanterne? questionne l'adolescent.

_ Hors de question! On en a besoin ! » rétorque l'oiseau d'un ton sec.

Bien que effrayée, elle décide de se montrer forte pour lui.

« **Oui! Je la garde! Je dois ramener Greg à la maison!** répond Wirt, suivant l'exemple de Béatrice.

_ Ton frère est trop affaibli pour retourner chez vous. Bientôt, il fera partit de mes bois. répond la créature dont les seuls yeux peuvent permettre de le distinguer de l'ombre.

_ **Je ne laisserai pas faire!** gronde le jeune homme.

_ Et bien... » fait la Bête.

Il réfléchit. Ce garçon semblait différent des autres. Peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir quelque chose d'intéressant de ce jeune homme bien qu'il soit encore assez jeune.

« Peut-être pouvons-nous faire un pacte. déclare calmement le démon.

_ Un pacte ? » s'étonne Wirt.

Béatrice se fige en regardant la Bête et le jeune garçon qui se font face. L'être noir se dresse aussi haut que possible et explique :

« Je pourrais échanger son âme avec une autre. Dans ce monde comme dans celui d'où tu viens, on obtient rien sans rien.

_ Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelqu'un pour prendre la place de Greg ? Et je pourrais le ramener à la maison ?

_ Ton frère ne peut pas quitté ce monde. Même si j'échange son âme, elle sera trop faible pour résister au voyage. Et la seule âme qui me semble digne… est la tienne ! »

Wirt se fige, sentant son cœur s'affoler. Certes, il voulait sauver son frère mais la Mort lui semblait horriblement terrifiante. Voyant la peur dans son regard, la Bête ajoute :

« Cependant, ton frère a fait un vœu, souhaitant prendre ta place. Ce vœu m'empêche de te faire le moindre mal mais je peux te proposer autre chose.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comme tu le sais, je gouverne ce monde. Et comme chaque Roi, il me faut une reine.

_ Euh je… je vois pas en quoi cela me concerne... » dit Wirt, un peu perdu par la demande de la Bête.

Assombrissant les alentours, le démon se reproche de lui et déclare :

« Tu es encore jeune mais un jour, tu seras en âge de devenir ma Reine. explique-t-il en posant sa main froide sur la joue de Wirt qui se met à trembler. Si tu accepte de devenir mien et de t'occuper de ma lanterne à la place de ce vieux Bûcheron, je libérerais ton frère. Il vivra certes ici… mais il vivra. »

Wirt baisse les yeux vers la lanterne puis vers son frère. Il tremble en voyant la vie quitter son frère petit à petit alors qu'il lui suffisait d'accepter ce marché. Mais cette Bête lui demandait de devenir sa chose !

* * *

Wirt hésite, tremble en regardant son frère… puis soupire.

« Fort bien… soupire l'adolescent en s'avançant vers la Bête.

_ **WIRT ! NON !** s'horrifie Béatrice.

_ Excellent! » dit le monstre avant de se ruer vers l'adolescent qui panique de ce mouvement soudain.

Puis, sans que personne ne le comprenne, la Bête l'agrippe dans sa ruade et l'emporte avec lui au loin.

« **AU SECOURS! À L'AIDE!** panique Wirt qui essai de se retirer de la poigne du démon.

_ **Wirt!** » crie Béatrice en essayant de les suivre.

Mais la Bête dans sa fuite fait soulever les vents qui déformaient les arbres et entraînent l'oiseau au loin. Dès que les vents se sont tues, le petit oiseau bleu et le Bûcheron peuvent enfin se redresser.

« Wirt… » suffoque la demoiselle transformée en oiseau.

* * *

Soudain, les bois s'éclaircissent, la lune les éclairant enfin. Les branches qui entourent Greg se desserrent soudain et le petit garçon tombe à côté. Le vieux Bûcheron se dépêche de récupérer l'enfant et Béatrice vole pour se poser sur son épaule et s'assurer que Greg vit encore. Sa grenouille (baptisé Jason Funderburker par Wirt) revient enfin à elle et coasse de sa voix grave.

La demoiselle lève les yeux vers lui… lorsqu'elle se fige en remarquant une paire de ciseaux en forme d'oiseau dans la neige, là où se tenait Wirt. Les ciseaux d'Adélaïde ! Ceux qui pouvaient lui rendre (à elle comme à sa famille) leur apparence humaine ! L'adolescent qu'elle prenait pour un idiot fini et trouillard avait dû les prendre pour échapper à la sorcière et les avait garder… jusqu'à son sacrifice pour Greg.

« Oh Wirt… espèce de fabuleuse erreur de la nature… » dit-elle en retenant ses larmes, volant jusqu'à la paire de ciseaux.

Le vieil homme la regarde sans un mot. Si seulement il n'avait pas été assez bête pour écouter ce monstre. Si il avait accepté de perdre sa fille plutôt que d'enfermer son âme dans cette lanterne, ce jeune garçon n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier pour sauver son frère. Le petit garçon était maintenant condamner à rester dans cette Forêt de l'Étrange avec la perte du seul membre de sa famille.

« Je suis désolé… » marmonna-t-il en serrant l'enfant contre lui.

Sans prévenir, l'homme se relève avec le petit garçon dans les bras et commence à s'éloigner.

« **Hé!** Où l'emmenez-vous? s'alarme Béatrice en volant vers eux.

_ Je retourne chez moi. Et il serait peut être temps que tu rentres à la maison. »

Le petit oiseau le regarde avec un air attristé. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis qu'elle avait prit cette apparence de volatile. Soupirant, elle récupère les ciseaux dans ses petites pattes et décolle… mais elle va se placer devant le Bûcheron, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Prenez soin de lui ! Dès que j'aurais repris mon apparence, je reviendrais m'assurer qu'il va bien. Et si jamais vous lui faites du mal…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, petite. Je ne suis pas la Bête et j'ai rompu notre pacte. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à blesser ce garçon. »

Béatrice hésite encore… puis elle s'éloigne en tenant fermement les ciseaux dans ses pattes. Dès qu'elle a disparue, le Bûcheron retourne chez lui, suivi par la grenouille de Greg.

* * *

Arrivant devant chez lui, le vieil homme baisse les yeux vers le petit garçon, soulagé de voir qu'il retrouve enfin des couleurs. Au moins, le sacrifice du jeune garçon n'aurait pas été vain. Son frère vivrait !

Il s'avance lentement vers la demeure où il ne s'est plus rendu depuis le jour où la Bête lui avait pris son unique enfant. Mais alors qu'il n'est plus très loin de la maison, la porte s'ouvre. Relevant la tête, le Bûcheron se fige alors en voyant qui vient de sortir de la maison. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se tient sur le palier, ses grands yeux bruns fixant le vieil homme comme si elle voyait un fantôme, des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Papa ? » suffoque-t-elle en le regardant.

Le Bûcheron se retrouve presque incapable de respirer en voyant sa fille, sa chère Anna, vivante devant lui alors qu'il croyait l'avoir perdu il y a des années. Si il n'avait pas le petit Gregory dans ses bras, il ne sait pas si ses bras seraient encore accrochés à son corps. Des larmes brouillent sa vision mais c'est bien sa petite Anna qui lui sourit en courant le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais ... mais c'est impossible?! Si elle était là depuis tout ce temps, alors ça veut dire... ça veut dire que la Bête l'avait mener par le bout du nez depuis tout ce temps! Il sent la haine pour ce Démon monté en flèche surtout en sachant que la Bête avait maintenant ce pauvre garçon entre ses griffes.

Alors qu'il sent sa haine prête à le consumer, Anna suffoque en voyant l'enfant inerte dans ses bras.

« Papa !? Qui est cet enfant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande-t-elle.

Le Bûcheron baisse les yeux vers le petit garçon et soupire.

« C'est une longue histoire, Anna… Rentrons pour prendre soin de Gregory. Il va en avoir besoin. »

Anna tremble, n'osant pas en demander davantage, puis elle suit son père à l'intérieur pour s'occuper du petit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Wirt était encore entre les griffe de la Bête qui s'enfuit plus profond dans les bois. L'adolescent avait cessé de crier car sa voix s'était épuisé. Il ne pouvait que regarder le paysage qui passe à une vitesse ahurissante devant lui et à la noirceur des bois qui s'annonçait devant eux. Où allait-il ? Probablement vers l'antre de la Bête ! Ou ici, quelque part dans les bois, mais il savait qu'il s'éloigne de la civilisation et donc loin des gens que lui et Greg avaient rencontré. La Bête ne voulait pas qu'on les retrouve.

Puis il vit une source de lumière qui s'annonce à travers cette noirceur et elle grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent. Finalement, Wirt et la Bête arrivèrent vers une clairière désertique et sèche, éclairée par la lune. Cette clairière se trouvait au pied d'un mont de roche où seul des portes en bois témoignent que quelqu'un vivait dedans. C'était l'antre de la Bête ! Wirt l'en déduisait ainsi car la Bête commença à ralentir quand ils approchèrent la demeure.

Ils stoppèrent devant la porte et la Bête le repose par terre. Le premier réflexe de l'ado est de courir pour sa vie, loin de lui, mais la Bête bloque les passages avec des arbres. L'adolescent, voyant l'impossibilité de s'enfuir, panique.

« Dois-je te rappeler le marché que nous avons passé ensemble, ma chère reine? » dit la Bête en se rapprochant dans le dos de Wirt.

L'adolescent se retourne, affolé d'un seul coup.

« **Arrêtez ça ! Je... je ...** » pleure Wirt.

Il avait peur ! Il aurait dû réfléchir ! C'était pour une bonne cause mais qu'allait-il lui arriver? Oh mon dieu ! Il pleure et tombe à genoux devant la Bête. Cette créature allait sûrement en profiter de cette faiblesse... mais rien ne vient. La Bête le regarde pleurer toute sa peine jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main du démon lui relever la tête. Mais sous la peur, le jeune adolescent recule et le regarde, cessant lentement de pleurer.

« Ne craint rien. Tant que tu respecte notre marché, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et ton frère vivra. déclare calmement le Démon sombre. Tu as encore un peu de temps pour devenir ma reine de façon officielle. En attendant, tu devras t'occuper de maintenir la lueur de cette lanterne. Si jamais elle vient à s'éteindre, ce monde disparaîtrait à jamais. »

Wirt tremble en comprenant ce que veut dire ''de façon officielle'' mais, le plus important pour l'instant est que Greg reste en vie. Il pourrait penser à son propre destin une autre fois.

* * *

Alors qu'il essuie ses larmes restantes et récupère la lanterne, il voit la Bête lui tendre sa main en bois. Il lève ses grands yeux noisette vers ceux luisants aux anneaux colorés de son geôlier qui déclare :

« Viens ! Il est temps pour toi de découvrir ta nouvelle demeure ! »

Mais Wirt n'accepte guère la main de son capteur et avance vers les portes en bois. S'arrêtant devant les portes, il se retourne vers la Bête.

« Pourquoi dois-je nourrir cette lanterne ? Et c'est quoi ce délire avec ça? C'est comme si... fait Wirt en connectant tout ce qu'il a appris sur cette créature. Votre âme se trouvait là-dedans !

_Je vois que je t'ai sous estimé, jeune époux. dit la Bête, admirant l'intelligence du garçon.

_ **Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !** râle l'ado, s'écartant quand la Bête avance vers lui.

_Il faudra pourtant t'habituer. dit la Bête. Mais effectivement, mon âme ne peut malheureusement point quitter la protection que me procure la lanterne. Bien que de tous les démons, je suis le plus puissant, je ne peux me libérer de cette objet. Et ce monde, ma création, est également lié à mon âme. Si elle s'éteint, tout s'en va et ton frère ainsi que toi, moi et tout le monde finiront dans le néant! »

Wirt enregistre cette explication dans son esprit en regardant la lanterne. Puis la Bête ouvre la porte de son antre, laissant Wirt entrer en premier (de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix) puis la Bête referme derrière eux.

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans l'entrée et seule la lueur de la lanterne éclaire les lieux. Wirt, en avançant à travers le hall, y découvrit certains détails sculptés aux murs. Il aimait l'architecture. Il adorait l'étudier, alors sachez que ce fut presque un péché mignon de dire que l'architecture de cet endroit était un chef d'œuvre pour les yeux.

« J'apprécie les créations humaines car il cache le péché de création qu'il ne devrait être réservé qu'à une grande divinité... enfin selon vos croyances. Mais les plus audacieux d'entre vous ont découvert que ce don appartenait à chaque créature. Seuls ceux qui ne veulent pas avancer ou évoluer restent pure et accèdent au plaisir de la vie céleste. Mais pour ceux qui évoluent et défient les règles commencent à comprendre ce qu'est l'orgueil, la fierté et l'égoïsme, se créant leurs propres problèmes, désespérant de l'existence lorsque les problèmes les rattrapent même dans la Mort, finissant ici entre les cieux et les entrailles de la terre, entre la mort et la vie, entre le rêve et le cauchemar, l'Inconnu ! » répond la Bête.

Son discours se joint à ce qu'il disait sur la lanterne.

« Et plus les gens sont désespérés, plus vous vous nourrissez d'eux en les transformant en arbres ! s'énerve Wirt.

_ Les démons ont besoin eux aussi de se nourrir. Naissant d'en dessous de vous, dans un monde sans lumière, nous avons besoins d'énergie. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous sommes bâtit sur ce principe. Comme les loups se nourrissant de la biche et comme la biche se nourrit de l'herbe qui elle se nourrit de vos carcasses. Alors, mon tendre époux, peux-tu vraiment m'en vouloir que moi-même je fasse partit de ce cycle sans fin? »

Wirt ne répond pas, serrant inconsciemment la lanterne plus près de lui. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, la Bête le pousse doucement vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

« Viens ! Je vais te conduire à ta chambre. » dit-il de sa voix forte.

L'adolescent lève des yeux terrifiés vers la Bête mais le suit, son cœur lourd à l'idée de n'être plus rien d'autre que le jouet d'un Démon et les yeux remplis de larmes à l'idée qu'il ne verra plus jamais Greg.

* * *

« Où ...où suis-je? » dit Greg en ouvrant les yeux.

Il aperçoit le visage de son frère.

« Wirt ? » fait-il en clignant des yeux.

Puis le visage de son frère devient plus féminin. Et ses cheveux sont longs et châtain. Et il ne porte nullement les mêmes vêtements.

« Où est Wirt ? demande-t-il à cette figure qui lui ressemble.

_Sshh. Reposes-toi encore un peu. Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt. lui répond Anna.

_ Où est mon frère !? » s'affole le petit garçon en se redressant.

Il se fige en voyant qu'il est dans une petite maison en bois, comme toutes celles de l'Inconnu. Et sa grenouille est assise sur ses genoux, croassant joyeusement en le voyant enfin réveillé. Il est en train d'essayer de comprendre lorsque la porte s'ouvre et le Bûcheron entre. En voyant le vieil homme (le premier qu'il ait rencontré dans ce monde étrange), le petit garçon de 6ans prend peur… puis il sort du lit où il est allongé.

« **Non, attends !** s'affole Anna.

_ Où est Wirt !? demande Greg en sautant dans les jambes du Bûcheron.

_Mon garçon… soupire-t-il.

_ **OÙ EST MON GRAND FRÈRE !?** » panique-t-il.

Il sent qu'il y a un problème ! Qu'on lui cache quelque chose ! Sinon, pourquoi Wirt n'était-il pas là ?

* * *

Anna et son père se regardent, hésitent… lorsqu'une voix de jeune fille souffle :

« Greg ?… »

Tous se retournent vers la nouvelle venue, une demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux coiffés en chignon vêtue d'une longue robe bleue. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu, Greg reconnaît sa voix.

« Béatrice ? »

La demoiselle sourit, ravie de voir que le cadet des deux frères aillent bien.

* * *

Souriant, Gregory court vers son amie (la seule en qui il ait vraiment confiance) et la serre dans ses bras. La rouquine le serre dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux… mais le gamin la regarde, les yeux brillants de larmes, et demande :

« Béatrice ? Où est Wirt ? »

Devait-elle lui dire? Elle regarde incertain le Bûcheron et sa fille qui la regardent sans savoir comment approcher ça.

« Greg... commence-t-elle, faisant souffrir d'impatience le jeune garçon. Wirt est ... la Bête l'a prit en échange de te laisser en vie. » fait-elle, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

Puis elle commence à pleurer également. Greg se fige et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Mais... J'avais fait un vœu... **Il devait rentrer à la maison avec Jason Funderburker !** s'indigne-t-il en hurlant.

_Greg... Il a fait un marché avec la Bête. Il lui appartient maintenant... soupire Béatrice.

_ **C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !** » hurle-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Béatrice le serre dans ses bras et le berce doucement en fredonnant. Anna et son père les regardent, désolés pour le petit garçon. La fille du Bûcheron s'agenouille à côté d'eux et serre les deux personnes, dans l'espoir de consoler le petit. Le Bûcheron soupire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Si il n'avait pas été si naïf, il n'aurait pas obéit à la Bête et peut-être que les deux garçons auraient réussi à rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 **Voilà le prologue de cette fiction sur un univers qu'on apprécie: Over the Garden Wall, alias la Forêt de l'Étrange en VF. Bon, la VF n'est pas facilement trouvable (ce qui est dommage) alors on a surtout fait des traductions par rapport à la VO**

 **Elle est déjà entièrement posté sur Wattpad sous mon compte de EmiImagination :D Mais je vais tâcher de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines à compte d'un chapitre par semaine :)**

 **Laissez un review SVP**


	2. Chap1 : La Vie dans l'Inconnu

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ****: la Vie dans l'Inconnu**

Les saisons se sont écoulés tout comme les années dans l'Inconnu et Greg est passé de petit garçon à adolescent. Il ressemblait à son père (qui était le beau père de Wirt) avec un léger air de sa mère. Bien qu'il n'était pas un Apollon, il possédait une belle stature. Il vivait comme étant le "fils" du Bûcheron et il aidait celui-ci et sa fille du mieux qu'il pouvait et des fois, Béatrice venait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

* * *

Ce jour-là, le Bûcheron est en train de couper du bois avec le jeune garçon près du village… lorsqu'ils entendent des rires et une voix de fille qui fait « Yoohoo ! ». Le Bûcheron sourit alors que Greg se retourne pour voir un groupe de filles qui le regardent en souriant, une légère rougeur sur les joues. L'adolescent leur sourit et les salue d'un geste de main, les faisant gazouiller de joie,… lorsque Béatrice passe à côté d'elles avec Anna.

« On se calme, les demoiselles ! Je pense pas qu'il vous voit autrement que comme des amies ! » dit la rouquine.

La brunette pousse un petit rire puis se dirige vers son père et son ''frère'' avec un panier.

« Hé ! Anna ! salut Greg.

_ Salut les Hommes ! Je vous amène votre déjeuner ! » sourit-elle en s'avançant avec la demoiselle en tenant un panier.

Après avoir déjeuné, Greg s'était rendu à l'école pour apprendre aux enfants à jouer de la musique. En mémoire à Wirt, il avait apprit la clarinette et, au fur et à mesure des années, il avait prit l'habitude d'apprendre la musique aux jeunes élèves de l'Institutrice. En plus de mettre un peu 'de beurre dans les épinard', ça lui permettait de se rapprocher de son frère disparu. Qui sait ce que la Bête en a fait? Et qui sait si leurs parents sont encore vivant ? Ils auraient eu le cœur brisé si il était rentré sans Wirt.

* * *

Et à propos de la Bête, la rumeur court comme quoi il aurait trouvé une compagne. Cette compagne, tout le monde la nommait "la Reine" car, comme les reines dans les jeux d'échec, elle était la pièce importante de leur malheur. Si la Bête s'était pris une conjointe, c'est que la créature avait des ambitions pour le futur et une reine ne pouvait dire rien de bon.

Certains disent qu'ils l'auraient vu vagabonder dans les bois avec la lanterne. Des pilleurs prétendent avoir pu la toucher, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une noble égarée, mais dès que l'un d'eux avait osé l'attraper par ses longs cheveux noir ébène, la Bête était apparu et ils en subirent sa fureur. Ils ne savent pas par quel miracle ils en sont sortit vivant mais comme témoignage, ils brandirent la mèche bouclée de "la Reine" pour témoigner de leur survie.

Le Bûcheron n'y croyait pas et avait dit à Gregory qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une mèche d'une fille de joie qu'ils avaient violé en abusant de l'alcool. Depuis qu'il avait adopté le garçon, il avait juré de le protéger et de ne plus rien écouter sur la Bête. Il fallait absolument empêcher Greg de se laisser avoir par la Bête et que le sacrifice de son frère soit vain.

* * *

Le soir même, alors que le soleil était couché, Greg observe la lune se lever lentement alors que sa nouvelle famille s'affaire. Anna recours les vêtements alors que le Bûcheron range les fagots d'aujourd'hui. Après avoir rangé et allumé le feu, le père se tourne vers son fils adoptif. Observant les étoiles, Greg se met à trembler. Depuis la disparition de Wirt, il ne faisait plus de vœux aux étoiles mais il n'empêche qu'il les observait toujours, presque comme si il espérait obtenir un signe de vie de son frère.

Soupirant, le vieux Bûcheron s'approche du garçon.

« Mon garçon. Je sais que tu penses à lui mais observer les étoiles ne va pas le ramener.

_ Je sais... Mais j'espère quand même... L'espoir fait vivre…

_ Oui mais l'espoir se perd facilement. fait le vieux Bûcheron.

_Papa! s'indigne la fille. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit!

_Ce n'est rien, Anna! Papa ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. » défend Greg.

Anna sourit à son petit frère puis, se redressant, elle déclare :

« Tu viens m'aider à faire le dîner pendant que Papa va réparer la porte de derrière ?

_ OK ! » sourit le jeune garçon en allant aider sa sœur.

Le Bûcheron les regarde disparaître dans la cuisine puis soupire en récupérant les outils pour réparer la porte. Sortant, il entend au loin le chant de la Bête. Fronçant les sourcils sous la colère, il grommelle en commençant à réparer. Ce soir, ce démon ferait une nouvelle victime... mais pas un de ses enfants !

« Va au diable, Bête! À moins que tu le sois déjà! » grommelle le vieil homme plus à lui même qu'à la Bête.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Greg rêvasse en observant le ciel, n'aident en aucun cas son père. À vrai dire, tous les ans à la même date, il avait ce comportement étrange. Même Béatrice n'arrivait pas à le sortir de cet état avant le lendemain.

Le vieil homme pose sa hache, s'approche de son garçon et s'assoit près de lui.

« Gregory... Cela fait de nombreuses années que tu as le même comportement. Tu nous inquiète, Béatrice, Anna et moi.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. sourit le jeune adolescent. Je suis juste mélancolique.

_ Pourquoi donc, mon garçon ?

_En fait... C'est l'anniversaire de mon frère, Wirt. Et tous les ans, je repense aux anniversaires qu'on a fêté avant d'arriver ici. Et c'est ma faute! Enfin, ça doit l'être ... je n'aurai jamais dû donner cette cassette à cette Sara et on aurait jamais fini dans le cimetière et on aurait jamais franchit le mur et jamais finis ici! Maintenant! La Bête l'a peut être consumé et maintenant avec la Reine, ça ne va faire que s'empirer et ... s'attriste l'adolescent.

_ Gregory... Je sais que c'est dur mais tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il se passe. La Bête t'aurais tué et ton frère aurait fini comme moi lorsque je pensais avoir perdu Anna. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui arrive à ce monde. Ton frère a été plus que courageux. Son sacrifice doit rester dans nos mémoires. »

Greg regarde son père adoptif et sourit.

« Allez, s'il te plaît, viens m'aider avec le bois. Il faut le ramener avant le couché de soleil. » dit le Bûcheron en se relevant.

Greg le suit de près.

* * *

Le soir même, alors qu'ils rangent les fagots tout les trois, un air sinistre résonne. Un air qu'ils reconnaissent et qui affole le Bûcheron.

« Anna ! Gregory! Rentrez! » ordonne-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens se ruent pour rentrer pendant que le Bûcheron saisit sa hache. Greg hésite à entrer... surtout lorsqu'il aperçoit la large silhouette sombre sortir des bois avec le brouillard, assombrissant les alentours.

Le Bûcheron se retourne pour voir si la porte était fermée mais...

« Gregory! Rentres tout de suite! C'est un ordre! » s'indigne le vieil homme...

avant que quelque chose ne l'assomme et le fasse tomber au sol dans l'inconscience, alarmant Greg qui se rue vers son corps immobile. Mais à peine touche-t-il le vieil homme que la Bête apparaît devant lui.

« Suis-moi, jeune Gregory! dit-il de sa voix forte. Ma Reine est enfin digne de devenir mienne et j'ai décidé que tu deviendrais son serviteur !

_ **Même pas en rêves !** Pas après ce que tu as fait à Wirt ! rage le jeune garçon.

_ Ce n'était pas une proposition discutable !

_ **GREG NON!** » crie Anna dès qu'elle a vu la Bête l'emporte.

Elle se rue alors dehors et essaie de ramener son père à lui.

* * *

Greg tombe soudain lourdement sur le sol qui lui semble atrocement dur. Rien à voir avec l'herbe et la mousse de la forêt. Il se relève surpris pour se retrouver dans une demeure immense semblable à un château.

« Tu as le droit de te servir dans les cuisines dans les sous-sol. Ma Reine te donnera les tâches ainsi que moi de temps à autre. Ta chambre est non loin de la Reine, au troisième étage. dit la Bête avant de disparaître. La Reine ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. »

Greg n'a pas le temps ni de dire quoi que ce soit, ni de sortir que la Bête repart en refermant la porte de son antre. Inutile de discuter avec cette créature et il pria le ciel pour que la Reine soit plus accessible et plus compréhensible mais ça se trouve, elle était plus cruelle et froide que la Bête. Greg observe l'architecture, se disant qu'il aurait dû demander à Wirt de lui apprendre à reconnaître les styles... lorsqu'il entend des pas qui descendent les escaliers. Il se fige et se tourne vers les escaliers pour voir la Reine se diriger vers lui. Une lueur blanche se glisse entre les colonnes et après plusieurs minutes, l'être apparaît devant Greg qui se fige.

* * *

La personne aux yeux clos devant lui a de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulé jusqu'aux épaules, il porte de beaux vêtements de soie fine, de longues tunique avec des pantalons brodés... mais ce qui fige Greg, c'est le visage de la personne devant lui! Un visage qu'il connaît depuis sa naissance.

« Wirt ? » suffoque le jeune garçon.

Ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux ébène ouvre ses grands yeux noisette et se fige en voyant son frère vivant devant lui.

« **Greg !** » sourit l'aîné en retenant ses larmes.

Il pose délicatement la lanterne puis court rejoindre son cadet pour le serrer dans ses bras, faisant suffoquer l'adolescent. Il se fige en sentant le corps de son frère bien vivant sous ses mains. Greg tremble en se retenant de pleurer et serre Wirt dans ses bras. Les deux frères ne peuvent retenir leurs larmes plus longtemps, Greg redevenant presque un enfant incapable de retenir ses sanglots alors que Wirt le serre voir berce en pleurant de joie silencieuse.

« Wirt ! Tu es vivant ! **Tu es vivant !** »

L'aîné sourit en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

« Oui, Greg… je suis là… je suis là, Greg, tout va bien… la Bête a tenu sa promesse. Tant que je lui obéit et prend soin de sa lanterne, nous vivrons tous les deux.

_ Mais alors, tu es un serviteur de la Bête ? suffoque l'adolescent en regardant son frère.

_En quelque sorte… rougit l'aîné.

_ Mais alors… tu connais la Reine? Comment est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle nous permettra de quitter cet endroit? Ou est-elle comme la Bête ? » demande Greg.

Wirt hésite. Devait-il lui dire ?

« Euh... je ... on verra ça plus tard. Alors dis-moi tout ! Qu'étais-tu devenu ? Qui s'est occupé de toi ? As-tu vécu tout seul dans les bois? Et Béatrice? Comment as-tu finis ici? » harcèle-t-il son frère de question en l'entraînant avec lui dans le château, récupérant la lanterne.

Greg regarde son frère avec un air amusé, se souvenant avoir eu les rôles inversés auparavant.

« Bah… disons que c'est une longue histoire. » sourit l'adolescent avant de commencer son récit.

* * *

Tout en montant les marches avec son aîné retrouvé, Gregory raconte toute sa vie dans l'Inconnu, son adoption par le Bûcheron et sa fille Anna ainsi que la gentillesse de Béatrice et sa famille… même si il lui avoue avoir souvent eu envie de revoir leurs parents.

« Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir revoir Maman. soupire Wirt. Mais la Bête est formelle. On ne peut plus quitter ce monde désormais.

_ De toute façon, je ne serais pas partit sans toi, Wirt. » sourit l'adolescent, attirant un léger sourire de son frère.

Mais le sourire s'évanouit.

« Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, Gregory. Je t'ai attiré dans mes problèmes que j'aurais dû gérer de moi-même mais... je me sentais si inutile, si exclu…

_ Ce n'est rien voyons. pardonne Greg. Au moins, on a pu aider d'autres personnes en chemin.

_ Oui mais je devais être ton grand frère et ... j'ai échoué à cette tâche. À cause de moi, te voilà coincé ici sans que tu puisse revoir ton père et maman. continue Wirt.

_De toute façon, je ne les aurais pas revu sans toi. » insiste l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme sourit… lorsqu'ils arrivent au troisième étage.

* * *

Wirt perd son sourire et lève la lanterne, réveillant les torches qui s'allument, éclairant le couloir d'une chaude lumière orangée. Greg suffoque devant la beauté de l'endroit, le mur étant couvert de gravure dans la pierre. Au bout du couloir, une large porte de bois avec des magnifiques gravures et des moulures semblables à des racines et de splendides fleurs. Même la poignée semble être une magnifique rose sur une branche.

« Wow… suffoque l'adolescent qui n'a jamais vu de telles choses. C'est donc la chambre de la Reine ? »

Wirt tremble mais hoche la tête. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Greg, encore trop innocent, lui demande :

« Mais alors, toi aussi tu es devenu son serviteur ?

_ C'est pour ça que la Bête t'as fait venir ici ? » s'étonne le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ?

Son cadet hoche la tête avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Voilà donc ce que voulait dire la Bête par « _Tu pourras revoir ton frère dès que tu seras en âge de devenir ma Reine !_ ».

* * *

Tremblant, le jeune homme soupire et s'éloigne vers la porte. Pensant que Wirt va le conduire à la Reine, Greg le suit sans rien dire, observant les moulures et les gravures. Une fois devant la porte, il aperçoit que son aîné tremble, serrant la lanterne jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges blanches. Pendant un instant, Greg se demande si il a raison d'avoir confiance en la Reine pour les ramener tous les deux chez eux… puis Wirt ouvre la porte sans frapper. Cela étonne Greg car son frère avait toujours été la politesse même et n'entrait jamais sans frapper ailleurs que dans sa propre chambre. Dès que Wirt ouvrit la porte, Greg jette à regard à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongé dans le noir, mais heureusement le peu de source de lumière permettait de définir certains meubles.

En face de la porte se trouvait le lit qui montrait son côté gauche aux deux jeunes gens. La monture du lit était typique de la renaissance, mais la décoration florale sculptée sur les poutres, la tête de lit et les motifs des rideaux et couverture étaient rococo. Derrière le lit (du côté droit du lit) se trouve la fenêtre, assez grande mais maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, elle était close avec les mêmes rideaux que ceux du lit. Un peu plus loin du même côté de la fenêtre, il y avait une cheminée, elle aussi magnifiquement sculptée, probablement de l'époque de Louis XIV. Le feu y était allumé et heureusement car il apportait la chaleur ainsi que la lumière de la pièce.

De leur côté à Wirt et à lui (et le côté gauche du lit) se trouve une coiffeuse, non loin de la porte. Elle était faite en bois, elle aussi magnifiquement sculptée et vernie. Elle était meublé d'un siège en tissu brodé et, en haut de la table, trônait un miroir imposant. Il était gigantesque, enfin selon Greg. Et à sa droite se trouvait une énorme malle rectangulaire en bois également sculptée avec la même précision et la même beauté que tout le reste. Deux arbres semblaient se dresser fièrement sur l'avant du coffre et des roses grimpantes décoraient de part et d'autre, au coin droit et gauche. Au centre, des branches semblent faire un trône pour une magnifique serrure dorée gravée et sculptée. Tout dans cette malle montrait son importance même si Greg ne voit pas quel trésor elle pouvait contenir.

Puis dans le fond de la chambre (faisant face au pied du lit), il y avait une grande armoire. L'adolescent crut que c'était celle des chroniques littéraires de Narnia. Elle était immense et, comme tous les autres meubles, elle était sculptée mais Greg trouve que les détails sont plus travaillés et plus fins. C'est comme si c'était le bois qui était dessiné comme ça et non sculpté.

* * *

L'adolescent siffle, admiratif.

« Eh bien! dit-il. La Bête ne se fiche pas d'elle, à la Reine. J'ai jamais vu un tel truc pareil! »

Ses aveux font rire son frère qui posa la lanterne sur la table de la coiffeuse

Wirt avance au milieu de la pièce et Greg le rejoint. Il regarde la pièce dont la seule source de lumière provenait de la cheminée et de la lanterne. Il admire les alentours mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mais il n'y a personne. » s'exclame Greg.

Wirt soupire. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher de toute façon.

« Si. Il y a toi et la Reine. dit Wirt d'un ton calme.

_ Et il y a toi et moi surtout ! Je ne vois nullement la Reine. répond l'adolescent.

_ Greg,…. je suis la Reine ! »

* * *

À cet instant, le silence se fait dans la salle. Greg fixe son frère, les yeux énormes de surprise et de choc. Il voit son frère qui tremble d'inquiétude en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il se met sourire nerveusement.

« Hé hé... C'est une drôle de blague, Wirt...»

Le jeune homme a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes... et son frère se fige en remarquant que son aîné a une mèche de cheveux coupée. Il se fige en se souvenant de la rumeur des deux pilleurs. Tout était donc vrai! Wirt était la Reine !

« Quoi mais... comment peux-tu être avec cette Bête? La même Bête qui voulait te tuer? Nous tuer! s'indigne Greg.

_ Greg, tu ne comprends pas ! s'indigne à son tour Wirt.

_Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Que tu es la compagne de ce monstre? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait? Il a trompé le Bûcheron à nourrir la lanterne ! dit l'adolescent.

_ Le Bûcheron n'a fait que voler la lanterne qui appartenait à la Bête. Et la Bête voyant qu'il ne l'a rendrait pas l'a trompé en le forçant à s'occuper de la lanterne. Si le Bûcheron ne s'était pas... explique Wirt mais son frère le coupe.

_ Il terrorise les habitants de l'Inconnu !

_L'Inconnu est sa création, Greg, et ... retente la Reine mais il est encore coupé par son frère.

_ Il transforme les gens en arbres pour sa lanterne, Wirt !

_ Il ne fait que chasser pour se nourrir, Greg. Comme les lions le font avec les gazelles. C'est la nature !

_ Mais pourquoi tu le défends? proteste Greg.

_ Parce que je suis sa compagne depuis des années et j'ai appris à mieux le comprendre. répond Wirt.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu avec lui ?

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Greg ! C'était le pacte!

_ **Mais quel pacte !?**

_ **LE PACTE QUI T'A SAUVÉ LA VIE !** » hurle-t-il en laissant des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Greg se calme, choqué. Wirt avait accepté de devenir la compagne de la Bête pour le sauver ?

Wirt essuie ses larmes, sachant à la lueur de la Lanterne que la Bête sentait sa détresse, et explique:

« Quand je t'ai retrouvé dans les bois, j'ai essayé de te sauver mais la Bête nous a trouvé. Elle m'a expliqué que tu étais trop faible pour rentrer. Même si je prenais ta place, tu ne pourrais pas retourner à la maison. Mais si je devenais sa compagne, il te libérait de ses arbres et tu vivais. J'avais peur, Greg... sanglote Wirt. Je te jure que j'avais peur mais... je me disais que tu vivrais... C'était mon devoir de grand frère de te protéger, Greg... Mais tu peux me croire, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Je garde cette lanterne surtout pour toi... Tu appartient à ce monde désormais... et tout ça parce que j'ai été... Un grand frère égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui... »

Greg se fige en voyant Wirt se décomposer sous la tristesse. Son frère avait sacrifié encore plus que sa vie ce jour-là. Il était devenu un esclave de la Bête. Même si il défendait ce Démon désormais, il avait surtout donné sa liberté pour la vie de son frère ! Un frère cadet qui ne lui avait pourtant causé que des problèmes en étant un enfant trop optimiste pour ce monde sombre…

* * *

Soudain, la pièce devient sombre et froide malgré la lanterne, le feu de la cheminée s'éteignant brutalement. Wirt se fige en comprenant mais, avant qu'il ait le temps de prévenir son frère, la porte s'ouvre et la large silhouette de la Bête se dresse, menaçante devant Gregory.

L'adolescent suffoque, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et tombe sur le sol.

« **Qu'as-tu osé faire à ma Reine, misérable !?** » rugit le Démon.

Wirt se place devant la Bête pour protéger son frère.

« Rien! Il n'a rien fait ! On ne faisait que parler et on s'est mis en désaccord sur un sujet ! avoue Wirt. Calmez-vous ! Rien de grave ne s'est produit, je vous assure ! Juste des retrouvailles un peu secoué ! » finit-il d'un ton calme et rassurant.

La Bête le fixe de ses grands yeux lumineux avant de fixer Greg. Le jeune adolescent est tétanisé en plongeant son regard dans les anneaux colorés qui composent les yeux de la Bête, ayant l'impression de sentir son souffle se couper, les branches serrer son corps et se transformer petit à petit en arbre… mais le Démon se calme, s'écarte en rallumant le feu et ramenant un peu de lumière et de chaleur.

« Fort bien. Mais saches, jeune Gregory, que si ma Reine souffre par ta faute, tu souffriras également ! menace le Maître des lieux… lorsque Wirt se redresse devant lui.

_ **Laissez-le tranquille !** Notre marché tient toujours ! »

La Bête regarde Wirt avec une délicatesse qui écœure Greg (même si il ne pensait pas voir ce genre de sentiment chez un démon) et lui caresse la joue sans que son frère semble s'en soucier.

« Tout à fait, ma Reine. Je ne me permettrais pas de briser notre deal. Ton frère restera en vie quoi qu'il arrive. Surtout maintenant que notre union est à portée de main. »

Greg se retient de vomir, surtout qu'il voit que Wirt tremble de peur, mais la Bête se tourne soudain vers lui.

« Jeune Gregory. En tant que servant de ma Reine, tu te devras de la préparer pour notre mariage !

_ Mariage ? suffoque l'adolescent.

_ Il aura lieu lors du solstice d'automne. explique Wirt.

_Mais... **c'est dans 3 jours à peine!** suffoque Gregory.

_ C'est le jour où vous êtes arrivé dans mon Univers. ajoute la Bête, comme pour ramener des souvenirs douloureux à Greg et Wirt (même si il semble désolé par le regard sombre de sa compagne). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, jeune servant. Je prépare les Noces depuis le jour où ma Reine a accepté notre Deal. Tu auras juste à t'assurer que ma Reine soit parfaite pour ce grand jour ! »

Sans aucun autre mot mais une légère caresse sur la joue de Wirt, le Démon disparaît comme il est venu. La pièce redevient alors aussi belle et chaleureuse que lorsque son propriétaire l'a montré à son nouveau servant.

* * *

Soupirant, Wirt se tourne vers son frère.

« Désolé que tu ais à passer par ça, Greg… et surtout que tu ais à apprendre mon union de cette façon. »

Greg ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi dire à ça, sachant la véritable intention derrière cette union. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, inconfortable devant son frère.

« Bon,… puisque tu vas rester ici, je vais te montrer tes quartiers. » sourit la Reine en se retournant vers la porte.

Greg hoche la tête et suit son frère qui lui montre la chambre qu'il va occuper, juste à côté de la sienne, puis lui montre sa nouvelle demeure. Le cadet des deux frères sourit de voir son frère aussi ravi de sa nouvelle maison même si tout les deux sont perturbés par la situation… mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils savaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir surmonter tout ce qui se prépare.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

 **Hé oui! Wirt est devenu la Reine de l'Inconnu, la Reine de la Bête... enfin, il le sera officiellement bientôt.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plait et en attendant le prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser un review :) à plus :D**


	3. Chap2: Retrouvailles entre frères

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 ****: Retrouvailles entre Frères**

Le lendemain, le soleil passant par ses fenêtres réveille Gregory. Le jeune garçon gémit puis se redresse… lorsqu'il se fige en voyant où il a dormi. Ce n'est pas sa chambre dans la petite cabane du Bûcheron. Bien que simple, le mobilier est beaucoup plus noble que celui qu'il a pu avoir. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se souvient où il est :

dans l'antre de la Bête ! Celle-ci l'avait arraché à sa famille adoptive puis l'avait ramené à son frère aîné, son cher Wirt, devenu compagne de ce Démon !

Soupirant, Greg s'allonge sur son lit. Et dire que son frère allait devoir épouser ce monstre dans trois jours. Et Wirt qui semblait prendre ça tellement à la légère. Était-il tombé amoureux de cette créature à force de vivre sous son joug ? Comment ? Wirt était un garçon intelligent. Bien plus que lui ! Comment avait-il pu être embrouillé par ce Démon ? Celui qui les avait piégé pour espérer les tuer ! Décidant d'attendre et de voir, il se lève et décide d'aller retrouver Wirt.

* * *

Il se lève et s'apprête à prendre ses vêtements… pour voir qu'ils ont été remplacé. Au lieu de sa salopette et de sa chemise, il avait un costume de majordome.

« Décidément… marmonne-t-il. C'est pas comme si je changeais complètement de vie… » ironise-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, il saisit son costume et s'habille avant d'aller vers la chambre de son frère même si il n'arrive pas à arranger son costume comme il faut. Il frappe à la porte (sachant que Wirt déteste qu'il entre dans sa chambre sans sa permission) mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il recommence mais comme il obtient le même résultat, il hausse les épaules et entre.

La chambre est plongé dans l'obscurité et, dans son immense lit simplement éclairé par la lanterne, Wirt dort encore enroulé dans les draps de soie, respirant calmement, ses cheveux s'étalant sur ses oreillers.

« Une vrai belle aux bois dormant ! » pense Greg avant de marcher vers les rideaux et de les tirer.

Ceci a pour effet de baigner la pièce de la lumière du jour, éblouissant Wirt qui se réveille sur le coup mais se refuse à cette tâche et grommelle en se cachant dans les couvertures.

« Allez ! Debout, Monseigneur le paresseux ! » rit Greg.

Mais son frère ne répond pas.

« Allez, Wirt! Le matin s'est levé! »

Mais toujours aucune réponse.

« Bon bah vu que tu insistes… fait l'adolescent en se jetant dans le lit et secouant vigoureusement la Reine. **Allez ! On se réveille !** »

Wirt pousse un petit cri comme il a eu l'habitude quand il était plus jeune et se redresse, d'abord effrayé,… mais dès qu'il voit le garçon aux cheveux mal coiffés et avec ce grand sourire optimiste qu'il a toujours vu depuis sa naissance, il se calme. Habituellement, il aurait râlé après son frère pour ne pas avoir respecté sa vie privé mais là, il sourit attendri.

« Greg… tu es resté un grand gamin dans ta petite tête.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, non ? » sourit le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Son frère rit pour ce qu'il semble être la première fois depuis des années, semblant égayer la pièce d'un coup.

« Tu ne changera jamais, Greg. Mais… si tu veux vraiment ressembler à un serviteur d'une ''Reine'', il faut faire un peu plus attention à ton code vestimentaire. » sourit le jeune homme en sortant du lit.

Wirt se dirige vers son petit frère, l'aide à se relever, arrange sa chemise comme il faut avant de l'aider à faire son nœud de foulard et de lui enfiler sa veste.

« Mais, Wirt, je vais avoir trop chaud… se plaint l'adolescent.

_ Dès que je serais officiellement Reine, je changerais ton uniforme. Tu n'auras qu'à tenir trois jours avec celui-là. »

Puis son frère se rend vers la grande coiffeuse meublée d'un immense miroir, s'assit devant celle-ci, prend une brosse et arrange ses cheveux avec.

* * *

Vu que tout semble calme et que la Bête ne semble pas là, Gregory ose poser la question.

« Dit Wirt ? Toi et la Bête, que s'est-il passé entre vous? Quel genre de relation avez-vous? »

Wirt se fige un moment avant de répondre sur un ton calme.

« Disons que la Bête et moi avons créé au fur et à mesure des années une relation basée sur la compréhension et, enfin je l'espère, la confiance. J'ai appris beaucoup auprès de lui et sur lui et, après cette expérience avec ses deux brigands, j'ai aussi appris à me défendre.

_Ah ouais ? Ça veut dire que t'es un as du kung-fu maintenant ! »

Wirt éclate de rire et Greg s'approche.

Les deux frères ont un instant de mélancolie en voyant leurs deux reflets dans le miroir. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, l'un d'eux venait de fêter ses 16 ans et l'autre avait 7 ans. Tout semblait les séparer et pourtant chacun avait été capable de mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger l'autre. Maintenant ils étaient des jeunes gens. Wirt a l'impression que l'éternité les sépare et Greg lui,... avait l'impression d'être enfin entier. Souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des années, l'adolescent se jette au cou de son frère qui se fige à ce contact même si il ne le repousse pas et retourne la même affection.

* * *

Cela dure un bon moment puis Greg prend la brosse à cheveux de la main de son frère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? rit Wirt.

_ Bah en tant que serviteur, c'est à moi de coiffer tes cheveux ! répond l'ado.

_ Voyons, ce n'est plus la peine. J'ai bientôt fini. » sourit la Reine.

Mais il n'y a rien à faire que Greg commence à le brosser.

« Brush, brush, brush, brush. »

Wirt sourit à la petite chanson enfantine. Greg n'avait vraiment pas changé. L'adolescent y va en douceur pour ne pas faire mal à son frère... lorsque le jeune homme remarque que Greg s'arrête.

« Greg ? s'inquiète-t-il.

_ Je savais que tu avais les cheveux doux mais maintenant qu'ils sont longs, c'est de la vraie soie que tu as sur la tête, Wirt. » complimente l'adolescent.

Wirt rougit et marmonne un léger "merci".

« On dirait les cheveux de maman. » dit Greg en les brossant.

Le cœur de Wirt se serre à cette phrase. Sa pauvre mère… si elle savait, aurait-elle eu la force de lui pardonner? Elle a dû mourir de chagrin à leur disparition. Il pensait à ça quand ils entendirent "rorop!" Tous les deux se retournent pour voir Jason Funderburker, leur grenouille, qui les regarde de son air ... distingué !

« **Jason Funderburker!** s'exclame l'adolescent en arrêtant de brosser et se rendant auprès de la grenouille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande Greg en prenant la grenouilles dans ses bras.

_ Rorop! répond le batracien.

_ Tu as gardé ce nom ? s'étonne Wirt.

_ Je te l'avais dit que c'était un nom parfait. » sourit Greg.

Son aîné est un peu surpris, surtout qu'il avait dit ce nom au hasard, mais sourit amusé. La grenouille coasse et Greg rit.

« C'est dommage que tu ne parles pas, Jason. Enfin, tu chantes super bien. C'est déjà pas mal. »

* * *

Mais avant que Wirt puisse dire quelque chose, une violente secousse prend le château et quelques vignes commencent à faner, changeant le décor somptueux en décor de château hanté.

« **La lanterne !** » s'affole le jeune homme en se relevant.

Avec tout ça, il avait oublié de s'en occuper ! Il court vers le coffre qu'il ouvre, révélant plusieurs fioles d'huile noire, et en prend une. Il saisit la lanterne et, délicatement comme si c'était un objet précieux, il verse le liquide noir dedans. La flamme semble se raviver et les branches mortes reprennent vie, reprenant leur rôle de somptueux décor. Greg est subjugué et, alors que Wirt retourne plus calmement chercher un nouveau flacon, il demande :

« C'était quoi ça ?

_ La lanterne n'avait plus assez d'huile pour fonctionner. Elle commençait à s'éteindre. explique Wirt. Et si elle s'éteint, la Bête mourra…

_ Et alors ? s'étonne l'adolescent. Laisse-le mourir ! Comme ça, on sera tous libre !

_ Greg ! s'indigne le jeune homme, faisant sursauter son frère. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Si il meurt, c'est tout cet univers qui disparaît ! Et nous avec ! »

Greg demeure indécis quelques secondes, baisse les yeux vers sa grenouille qui coasse … puis soupire. Il n'y connaît rien sur l'existence de ce monde. Le Bûcheron et Anna ne lui avaient jamais expliqué comment ce monde existait. Après tout, ils étaient comme eux dans leur propre monde. Ils vivaient dans cet univers sans savoir si leur vie pouvait être plus qu'éphémère.

« Cet univers semble être aussi délicat qu'un jeu de jenga. réalise Greg.

_ Plutôt comme un parcours de domino. Si la Bête tombe, tout tombe. » corrige Wirt en prenant une autre fiole d'avance au cas où.

Il repose la lanterne non loin et se dirige vers la garde-robe à droite du lit. Il ouvre les portes, choisit ses vêtements et, une fois cela fait, il se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre suivit de son frère et de la grenouille. Il ouvre la porte et sort.

« Allez viens. Je vais te montrer les bains. fait Wirt quittant la pièce.

_ T'as droit au bain ? Moi, j'ai eu que le droit à un récipient en porcelaine pour me laver ! » râle Greg, suivant son frère.

* * *

Ils se rendirent au premier étage, devant des portes qui ressemble à celle de la chambre mais elles étaient blanches marbrées. Wirt les ouvre et dévoile les bains. C'était une pièce toute en marbre blanc avec en son centre un grand bassin dont le fond était un carrelage mosaique, le niveau de l'eau devait arriver aux épaules des personnes qui se baignaient dedans. Sur les bords, des petites têtes de poissons expulsent de l'eau et un peu plus loin se trouvaient de part et d'autres de la pièce des oreillers, comme si d'autres personnes furent attendu, et un paravent.

« Mais où la Bête va construire tout ça ? demande Greg émerveillé, tenant sa grenouille.

_ Il ne le fait pas. Il récupère des endroits qui tombent en ruine et dans l'oublie. Il apprécie les belles choses. dit Wirt fermant les portes derrière eux. Hhmm, tu peux te retourner juste le temps que je me mette dans l'eau, s'il te plaît? »

L'adolescent se retourne avec un petit sourire. Décidément, son frère n'avait pas changé.

Après quelques secondes, Greg entend que son aîné pénètre dans le bassin mais il décide d'attendre. Il n'a pas à patienter longtemps.

« Tu peux te retourner maintenant.

_ Dis-moi, Wirt. C'est pas toi qui doit te marier dans peu de temps ? sourit le cadet, intriguant le jeune homme qui se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

_ Bah, disons que si la Bête veut profiter de sa nuit de noces,… commence-t-il en s'avançant vers son frère qui le coupe.

_ **GREG !** s'indigne Wirt en rougissant. Je peux savoir où tu as entendu parlé de choses comme ça ?

_ Béatrice. »

Le jeune homme se met à grommeler en rougissant. Elle avait de la chance qu'il n'ait pas le droit de s'approcher des personnes qu'il connaisse sinon il lui aurait donné sa façon de penser ! Greg rit en s'agenouillant au bord du bassin.

« Wirt ! Je n'ai plus 7 ans ! Je suis en âge de comprendre ce que c'est que le sexe et ce qu'on fait lors d'une nuit de noces !

_ Et pourquoi elle t'as parlé de ça ? s'énerve le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, se demandant depuis combien de temps Béatrice dévergonde son petit frère.

_ Elle m'en a parlé au mariage d'un de ses frères. » explique Greg.

* * *

Décidant de changer de conversation, le jeune adolescent saisit ce qui doit servir de gant de toilette, y frotte le savon avant de le passer sur le dos de Wirt (après avoir écarter ses cheveux).

« En parlant de mariage, il y a des choses que je dois savoir pour le tien ? Ça serait idiot que ton servant face une bourde lors de l'union de la Bête et de sa Reine, mon propre frère et patron.

_ Greg… ne te considère jamais comme inférieur à moi, tu m'entends ? Tu es mon frère !

_ Ok ok ! sourit Greg même si il sait que la Bête ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un être inférieur à lui et sa Reine. Mais pour en revenir au mariage, la Bête étant un Démon, je ne pense pas que ça sera la même chose qu'avec le frère de Béatrice.

_ En effet. soupire Wirt en prenant de quoi laver ses cheveux. Ce sera plutôt ce qu'on appelle une cérémonie païenne.

_ C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiète Greg alors que Jason Funderburker lui tend un baume pour aider son propriétaire.

_ On l'appelle aussi un Handfasting. ajoute Wirt en induisant ses cheveux avec la lotion parfumée.

_ Euh… à tes souhaits, Wirt… marmonne l'adolescent (faisant rire son frère) en lui rinçant le dos avant d'appliquer le baume que lui tend Jason.

_ C'est un rite ancien. Une promesse de mariage réalisé devant témoins.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi la Bête a accepté que je devienne ton serviteur.

_ Il permettait à un couple d'avoir une vie commune en tant qu'époux pendant un an et un jour puis de se séparer par consentement mutuel s'ils ne parvenaient pas à avoir d'enfants ou si on venait à ne plus s'aimer.

_ Ça veut dire que si tu ne donnes pas de d'enfants à la Bête ou si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu seras libre ?

_ C'est le principe normal mais la Bête et moi avons fait un deal. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra qu'on se sépare. Je pense que lui prendrait plutôt la durée ''au-delà de la mort et dans les vies suivantes''. »

Greg soupire. Franchement, a-t-on idée de faire un mariage lorsque l'un des époux ne voulait être que libre ? Enfin, il pense que Wirt préférerait la liberté.

« Et, ça se passera comment ? demande le jeune garçon après avoir terminé de nettoyer le dos de Wirt pendant que le jeune homme (et futur marié) termine de s'occuper de ses cheveux.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer vu que la Bête est le maître de cet Univers. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce genre de cérémonie est habituellement privée et qu'elle est célébrée par une grande-prêtresse et/ou un grand-prêtre. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Wirt plonge sous l'eau pour rincer ses cheveux et son corps. Il se permet de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient de dire à Greg et, même si il commençait à apprécier la Bête, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être effrayé à l'idée de devenir la Reine de la Bête même si il avait fini par s'habituer à s'occuper de la Lanterne et à connaître cette étrange créature.

* * *

Lorsqu'il remonte en prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il arrange ses cheveux du mieux qu'il peut et se tourne vers son frère. Greg semble perdu dans ses pensées, comme si imaginer son frère marié de cette façon le perturbe. Wirt sent son cœur se serrer en voyant son cadet aussi perdu… lorsqu'il baisse les yeux vers l'eau. Un petit sourire se dessine alors sur son visage.

« Hé, Greg !

_ Oh, pardon, Wirt ! Je me suis un peu égar... » soupire Greg en relevant la tête… pour se prendre de l'eau parfumée en plein visage.

Jason Funderburker saute et coasse en regardant le jeune Humain qui fixe son frère, éberlué. Wirt se tient toujours dans l'eau, un petit sourire sur son visage. Greg le fusille du regard avant de l'éclabousser à son tour, le faisant rire à nouveau dès que son frère s'en est prit plein la bouche et les deux frères s'éclaboussent dans une bataille d'eau et rient de bon cœur, et même le batracien s'était jeté dans l'eau, espérant éclabousser la Reine.

« C'est de la triche, Wirt ! dit Greg entre deux rires. Tu es déjà dans l'eau !

_ Tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir droit au bain ! » rit l'aîné en continuant de jouer comme un enfant.

Après quelques minutes, Wirt se rend compte qu'il est resté trop longtemps dans les bains.

« Mince ! Mais je vais vraiment finir par éteindre la lanterne ! » s'affole-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de l'eau, Greg lui sourit en tenant un large drap.

« Je pense que là, ça veut dire que on a fini avec le bain. » sourit-il en tendant le drap, se cachant derrière car il a vu que Wirt était toujours aussi pudique.

Ce dernier s'enroule dans le drap que lui tend son frère puis tous deux remontent dans la chambre de la Reine assez prestement. Dès qu'ils sont dans ses appartements, Wirt saisit la petite bouteille d'huile et la verse dans la lanterne, semblant ramener la beauté de la chambre. Greg observe tout ça avec un petit sourire en essorant ses vêtements humides… lorsqu'il remarque des marques sur les mains de son frère. Intrigué, il le rejoint et lui attrape les mains… pour voir que ce sont des cicatrices ! Des cicatrices de brûlures !

« Wirt ! s'horrifie l'adolescent. C'est la Bête qui t'a fait ça ?

_ Greg, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la Bête qui m'a blessé. C'est moi.

_ Hein ?

_La lanterne. explique calmement le jeune homme en regardant l'objet du délit. Il m'a fallu un moment pour m'en occuper convenablement. Je me suis brûlé plusieurs fois en la manipulant. Mais à chaque fois, la Bête a soigné les brûlures avant qu'elles deviennent plus grave. »

Greg fronce les sourcils mais, en caressant les plaies cicatrisées, il a l'impression de voir chacune de leur cause. Il voit un Wirt plus jeune (encore vêtu de son costume d'Halloween) en train de manipuler la lanterne, se brûlant avec le verre ou avec l'huile en remplissant trop le réservoir. Mais à chaque fois, Wirt se force à tenir la lanterne, à s'assurer qu'elle demeure vive et luisante avant de prendre soin de lui… avec l'aide de la Bête. Même si Greg n'aurait jamais cru imaginé ça un jour, il voit la Bête se dresser devant lui et soigner les brûlures du jeune Humain avec quelques plantes ou des soins adaptés. Si Greg n'avait pas grandit dans la Haine de ce personnage noir, il aurait été le premier à le remercier… mais là, il a du mal à voir cette créature autrement qu'un Démon.

Prenant ses vêtements, Wirt se rend derrière le paravent de la chambre. Et une fois habillé, il fini avec les petits détails. Vu comment Greg s'était arrangé ce matin, Wirt préférait se débrouiller lui-même sur cela.

« Allez, viens. Allons manger quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim. Après ça, je dois aller faire de nouvelles fioles avec les récoltes de ma dernière balade nocturne. » dit la Reine en quittant la pièce.

* * *

La journée se passa comme prévu, planifié et sans défaillance et le soir tomba. Les jeunes gens se trouvèrent encore à jacasser et à rigoler au premier étage lors que la Bête réapparu devant eux. La Bête avance vers Wirt et dit:

« Tu peux disposer, Gregory! » ordonne-t-il à l'ado qui le regarde puis regarde la Reine.

Cette dernière hoche d'approbation à son frère qui les quitte. Le couple regarde le serviteur s'éloigner avant que la Bête demande :

« J'espère que votre journée s'est bien passé pour vous, ma douce reine.

_ Sans encombre. répond Wirt d'un air doux. Je vous pris de me pardonner pour les moments de faiblesse que vous avez dû ressentir. J'étais tellement ému par les retrouvailles avec mon frère que la lanterne m'avait de temps en temps sauter de l'esprit.

_ Je le comprends parfaitement, mon cher. répond la Bête. Mais j'espère que votre nouveau serviteur ne vous a point importuné.

_ Étant mon frère, il ne m'importune point. répond la Reine. Et je vous prie, cessez de penser qu'il me veut du mal !

_ Oui mais... il a été rééduqué dans une haine envers moi. Et l'annonce du mariage et de vous savoir vivant auprès d'un démon comme vous me décrivez ainsi ne doit pas faciliter les choses. répond la créature.

_ Oui mais il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Il est compréhensible. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même : tout ceci fait parti d'un marché ! fait Wirt.

_Je vous trouve bien cruel de penser que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à votre égard ! rétorque le Maître de l'Inconnu.

_ N'est-ce pas une cruauté pour vous de me faire prétendre qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre nous? Qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas pour m'avoir dans votre bonne grâce? demande la Reine en s'éloignant de la Bête.

_Je ne mentirai jamais envers vous, ma Reine ! Quelque chose que je me suis longuement refusé après l'accord que nous avons passé, il y a des années. répond la Bête en le rejoignant mais sa future mariée se cache le visage en s'appuyant contre un mur.

_Je voudrais bien le croire mais... depuis des années, je me demande si vous ne profitez pas de ma faiblesse. Je suis un humain ! Et les humains ici sont des proies faciles. répond Wirt.

_ Vous n'êtes plus humain et vous ne l'êtes pas comme d'ailleurs vous ne le serez jamais plus ! Vous êtes une rareté ! Et comme je vous l'ai avoué, je vous clame depuis votre arrivé dans l'Inconnu et non en tant que proie! ... Je vous aime, je vous convoite ! Vous, votre âme, votre chair, et votre cœur ! Votre appartenance est mon but le plus important ! » fait la Bête en lovant sa face dans l'épaule de la Reine.

Wirt sent un frisson parcourir son corps mais, contrairement aux premiers qui sentaient la peur, la terreur et l'horreur, celui-ci est calme, presque demandant. Et même si le Démon serait plus que désireux de consumer son union qu'il attend depuis si longtemps, sa Reine est sage ! Un peu trop pour lui même parfois.

* * *

Le repoussant délicatement, Wirt se tourne avec un léger sourire.

« Patientez encore un peu. Dans deux jours, je serais vôtre. Mais je veux vraiment être sûr que vous ne ferez rien à Greg ni à aucun des amis que je me suis fait ici ! Si je venais à apprendre que vous les avez touché, je me tue !

_ Je vous ai promis, ma Reine. Et si vous mourrez, j'en mourrais également. L'idée même d'être séparé de vous me ramène à cette futilité qu'est la mortalité.

_ Je suis un mortel…

_ Dès que nous serons unis, vous serez immortel ! » jubile la Bête, calme mais presque impatient.

Se penchant vers Wirt, il tente presque de lui voler un baiser… mais le jeune homme rit en le stoppant d'une main délicatement posée sur les lèvres en bois de la créature.

« Patience ! Sachez que c'est une vertu que j'apprécie ! » dit-il même si la grimace de la Bête au mot « vertu » l'amuse.

Sans aucun autre mot, Wirt s'écarte et va récupérer la lanterne. D'un pas léger, il remonte les marches… lorsqu'il se tourne vers son futur époux.

« Bête ?

_ Oui, ma Reine ?

_… Merci de m'avoir rendu mon petit frère… » souffle Wirt avec un sourire sincère et des larmes de joie faisant briller ses yeux.

La Bête baisse les yeux, comme gêné, puis marmonne :

« Tout pour votre bonheur, ma Reine… »

Puis il s'éloigne dans la demeure, disant qu'il doit préparer les derniers détails du mariage.

* * *

Wirt sourit et remonte dans sa chambre. Après s'être à nouveau occupé de la lanterne et s'être vêtu pour la nuit, le jeune homme sort à nouveau, se rendant dans la chambre de Greg. Il y trouve Jason Funderburker bien éveillé à côté d'un Gregory qui s'est laissé tomber de fatigue sur le lit. Wirt se retient de rire avant de s'approcher pour coucher son cadet convenablement, le débarrassant de sa veste et sa cravate mais lui laissant sa chemise, préférant éviter un scandale le lendemain si Greg pensait que la Bête l'avait touché.

Il remonte les draps sur son frère et l'embrasse sur le front, comme il l'avait fait lorsque Greg était bébé. Mais encore c'était sa mère qui le poussait à cette coutume sinon il n'aimait guère son petit frère à l'époque, vu que ses parents avaient divorcé et que son père ne se souciait nullement de lui et de sa mère, mais bon vu que Wirt était un enfant, elle décida de se remarier avec le père de Greg et tous les deux n'avaient nullement tardé à concevoir Gregory après leur nuit de noces. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait repoussé son demi-frère, comme jaloux qu'il ait un père alors que lui n'avait plus le sien et que ce dernier s'en fichait de son sort. Préférant ne plus penser à ses erreurs d'adolescent idiot, il se redresse et quitte la chambre pour aller dormir.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 sur les deux frères qui s'adaptent à leur nouvelle vie en tant que "protégés" de la Bête. A votre avis, quels sont les sentiments de Wirt pour la Bête?**

 **Laissez un review svp et à la prochaine :D**


	4. Chap3: Le Mariage

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Voilà le grand jour :D Bon, y'a un léger warning pour la fin par précaution**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 ****: le Mariage**

Les jours suivants passèrent vite. Trop vite même au goût de Gregory ! Ils étaient le jour du solstice d'automne. Le jour anniversaire de leur arrivée dans l'Inconnu et le grand jour ! Celui du mariage de la Bête avec sa Reine, Wirt !

* * *

Ce matin-là, debout derrière Wirt qui est assis à sa coiffeuse après avoir été aux bains, Greg coiffe soigneusement les longs cheveux de son frère. Il observe son aîné qui semble bien calme alors qu'il allait épousé un démon. Inconsciemment, il tremble en caressant les cheveux noir ébène qu'il brosse et des larmes font briller ses yeux, alertant Wirt.

« Greg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Wirt… tu me promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ? » demande l'adolescent en se retenant de pleurer.

Wirt se tourne vers Greg, affolé.

« Greg ! Pourquoi il m'arriverait quelque chose ?

_Tu te marie avec un démon, Wirt… marmonne le jeune garçon, laissant ses larmes coulés sur ses joues sous la peur. Qui sait ce qu'il va te faire ?

_ Greg… soupire la future mariée. Il ne me fera rien.

_ Et si tu devenais un démon comme lui ? Et si tu venais à disparaître pour devenir un monstre ? s'affole le jeune garçon en se mettant à pleurer comme un enfant. Je t'ai déjà perdu, Wirt ! Je ne veux pas te perdre après de t'avoir seulement retrouvé ! »

Wirt se fige en voyant Greg redevenir un petit enfant sous ses yeux puis sourit en se levant de sa chaise. Avec délicatesse, il serre son frère contre lui et l'embrasse sur le front. Les sanglots incontrôlés de l'adolescent se calment lentement et, se remettant assis à sa coiffeuse, la Reine permet à son frère de s'agenouiller et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Lui caressant les cheveux pendant quelques minutes, il force son jeune 'serviteur' à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne deviendrai jamais un démon, Greg. Moi aussi, je veux que nous restions ensemble. Je ne permettrai pas que nous soyons à nouveau séparé. Même si je suis la Reine. Même si j'épouse la Bête. Je te le promets.»

Essuyant les dernières larmes de son petit frère, il prend le poing de Greg dans sa main et le porte à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts. Leur mère faisait souvent ça lorsqu'ils étaient tristes… cela les attriste tout les deux de penser à elle (surtout pour Wirt qui allait se marier sans elle à ses côtés) mais il se force à être fort. Redressant son cadet avec délicatesse, il lui sourit. Greg renifle puis sourit, ravi de voir son frère aussi noble alors que lorsqu'ils avaient été séparé, c'était un ado timide, réservé et maladroit. Essuyant ses larmes, il reprend la brosse qu'il a fait tombé et recommence à coiffer Wirt. Même si ce mariage l'inquiète, son frère se devait d'être la plus belle des Reines pour son grand jour !

* * *

Après avoir passé la journée à se préparer, la nuit tombe lentement, la lune se levant doucement comme pour briller tel un magnifique diamant sur la couronne du ciel en cette nuit spéciale. À vrai dire, tout ceux de l'Inconnu sentent que cette nuit, quelque chose de grand allait se produire.

Dans sa chambre, Wirt est enfin paré pour son mariage. Il porte un splendide costume digne des plus riches souverains ! Il est composé d'un haut blanc aux manches en fines dentelles dans le style robe de renaissance qui s'arrête au niveau des genoux avec une petite collerette en dentelle qui encercle son cou jusqu'aux épaules et brodé de pierres et de perles tenues par des fils d'argent ainsi qu'un pantalon dans le style navigateur de la renaissance blanc dont les jambes sont serrées jusqu'à en dessous des genoux brodé de fils dorés. Il porte également de petites chaussures noires à talonnettes comme les Français Nobles ou encore comme ce vieux Quincy Endicott. Et dans ses cheveux arrachés en un chignon tenu par un filet de soie et de perles style renaissance également qui laisse pendre le bout ondulé des cheveux ébène du jeune homme, de splendides pierres montées en broches en forme de fleurs piquées dedans pour rappeler celles de son costume. À cet instant, il a plus l'impression d'être face à une vraie reine que face à son reflet dans le miroir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourne vers son frère qui reste figé à l'observer des pieds à la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affole la future mariée. Je suis non présentable ? C'est mes cheveux, c'est ça ? Oh bon sang ! J'aurais pas dû te dire de les coiffer comme ça

_ Wirt ! Calme-toi ! T'es juste… absolument parfait! » complimente Greg.

L'aîné rougit et s'observe à nouveau dans le miroir. Il essaie de respirer pour se calmer surtout quand Greg vient posé la couronne de fleurs que la Bête lui a confié plus tôt sur sa tête. Une couronne de lys rouge ! Wirt sourit, surtout maintenant qu'il connaît le langage des fleurs… mais il se tourne vers son frère, encore affolé.

« Et si quelque chose allait mal ? Que je disais une bêtise, ou… ?

_ Wirt ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Tout va bien se passer ! » sourit Greg.

Wirt fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand Greg était aussi serein à propos de ce mariage ?

« Greg ?… je croyais que ce mariage te faisait peur.

_ Oui mais… tu as l'air heureux. Même si je ne comprends pas encore, tu es mon frère. Alors tant que tu es heureux, je le suis également. Même si au départ, c'était un deal pour me sauver. »

Wirt sourit, sentant des larmes de joie et de fierté brouillés sa vision, puis il court serrer son frère dans ses bras. Au moins, il partageait ce jour spécial avec lui.

* * *

Il se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, ajuste la couronne de lys jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui semble parfaite puis regarde la lune avant de se tourner vers Greg.

« T'es prêt ? demande le cadet.

_ Prêt ! » sourit Wirt.

Les deux frères se prennent la main et tous deux descendent vers la grande salle de cérémonie qui sert aussi de salle de bals (même si la Bête ne recevait jamais personne). C'est là que doit se dérouler le mariage !

Avant de rentrer, Wirt prend une grande inspiration puis avance vers les portes, suivit de son frère et de Jason la grenouille. Les portes étaient déjà grande ouvertes et la Reine entre avec grâce et prestance dans la salle de bal suivit de son serviteur et du batracien. Ils avancèrent là où la Bête se tenait. Il regarde sa future compagne avec une certaine douceur et de la convoitise. Il avait attendu depuis longtemps de le faire sien.

Wirt s'avance vers la Bête avec Greg qui grommelle légèrement. La Bête aurait au moins pu faire un effort pour paraître moins effrayant… mais bon, il restait un Démon ! Alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre son frère à côté de la Bête, il entend un coassement de Jason qui le fait stopper net.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jason Funderburker ? » demande l'adolescent en baissant les yeux vers sa grenouille.

Celui-ci pointe le sol et Greg voit un large cercle délimité par des bougies et des fleurs de lys rouge où les deux futurs époux se tenaient au centre. Le jeune garçon comprend que cela doit faire partie de ce mariage spécial et qu'il ne doit y entrer sous aucun prétexte (à moins que la Bête lui demande).  
Regardant autour de lui, Wirt n'est que peu surpris de voir qu'il n'y a que eux et Greg. À cet instant, il a presque l'impression de faire un mariage en clandestin. La Bête pose sa main sur la joue de sa Reine et déclare :

« Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir, ma Reine. »

Wirt rougit avec un petit sourire puis, curieux, il dit :

« Je pense qu'en tant que Maître de l'Inconnu, le seul Démon capable d'être le prêtre de notre mariage, c'est vous.

_ Vous êtes vraiment supérieur à tout ces idiots, ma Reine. En effet, mais un de mes vieux amis va tout de même devoir nous unir afin de respecter tout le rituel. »

Wirt est surpris d'apprendre que la Bête a un ami lorsqu'un chat noir entre dans la salle de bal. Seul Greg le remarque avant qu'il entre dans le cercle. Lentement, il se met à grandir et change de forme, affolant les deux Humains. Car ils le reconnaissent très bien !

« Enoch !? » suffoquent les deux frères.

En voyant les deux humains, le démon à tête de citrouille émet un petit rire.

« Voilà donc pourquoi vous faisiez tant de cachotteries, mon Seigneur. Vous avez choisi comme Reine l'un de mes deux derniers prisonniers.

_ Sachez que si ma Reine n'avait pas réussi à se libérer, je serais venu la chercher et j'aurais détruit cette misérable ville qui est ton sanctuaire, Enoch !

_ Pas besoin d'être grossier, Dantes ! L'amour est un sentiment bien étrange, même pour les Démons ! Je pense que tu as patienter assez longtemps ! Pas besoin d'allonger ces retrouvailles davantage ! »

* * *

Enoch se glisse devant les deux futurs mariés, faisant face à la porte et doublant sa taille comme pour paraître plus important. Greg observe tout cela, médusé, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

« Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour unir ces personnes par le Pacte magique du mariage. s'exclame le Démon Citrouille en levant les rubans qui lui servent de bras. Nommons ces personnes et unissons-les. »

Il pose un ruban sur la tête de la Bête et un sur la tête de Wirt.

« Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête est le mari et l'Humain Wirt dit la Reine est la femme. »

Greg n'est qu'à moitié surpris d'apprendre que le nom complet de la Bête est le même que celui des arbres qu'il crée. Jason Funderburker se met à lui sauter sur le pied comme pour lui dire de rester calme sans faire de bruit. Greg l'observe, comprenant ce qu'il veut lui dire, puis se calme en songeant que cela faisait le bonheur de Wirt !

Enoch se dresse devant la Bête de toute sa hauteur.

« Es-tu Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête ?

_ Oui je le suis. répond le Démon d'une voix forte mais noble.

_ Quel est ton désir ? demande le démon citrouille, surprenant Greg dans le choix des mots.

_Ne faire qu'un avec l'Humain Wirt dit la Reine dans les yeux du Maître de cet Univers. »

Greg se retient de faire une remarque déplacé en disant que la Bête est le Maître de cet Univers. Wirt tenait à ce mariage alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher bêtement. Enoch se tourne alors vers la future mariée, admirant les atours de la Reine qui rougit à ce regard mais un grognement de la Bête le fait reprendre son rôle de Grand Prêtre.

« Es-tu l'Humain Wirt dit la Reine ?

_ Oui je le suis. répond noblement Wirt même si Greg voit qu'il est impressionné.

_ Quel est ton désir ?

_Ne faire plus qu'un avec Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête dans les yeux du Maître de cet Univers. »

Le démon citrouille sort une longue épée de sous ses rubans et la soulève au-dessus des époux, effrayant Greg, mais les époux se mettent face à face sans craindre l'arme au-dessus de leur tête.

« Par le Dieu et la Dame ici devant vous deux, soyez témoins de ce qu'ils vont déclarer. » s'exclame Enoch avant de replacer l'épée sur le sol. Puis il prend un poignard en le pointant vers la poitrine du marié, inquiétant les deux Humains mais la Bête reste noble et digne.

« Répète après moi ! déclare Enoch mais la Bête ne lui laisse nullement le temps de dire ce qu'il doit dire.

_ Moi, Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête, suis ici par mon seul vouloir, pour chercher Wirt dit la Reine je suis ici avec tout mon amour, mon honneur et ma sincérité, espérant seulement ne faire qu'un avec celle que j'aime. Je mettrai toute ma volonté pour Wirt dit la Reine pour notre joie et notre bien-être. Je défendrai sa vie avant la mienne. Puisse ce poignard me pénétrer le cœur si ce que je déclare présentement n'est pas sincère. Tout ceci je le jure dans l'âme des dieux. Peuvent-ils me donner la force de garder mes vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Greg est surpris d'entendre de tels mots dit avec une telle conviction et Wirt tremble, craignant presque que l'arme tue la Bête devant lui… mais il n'en est rien. Enoch se tourne maintenant vers lui et pointe l'arme vers la poitrine du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Répète après moi ! Moi, Wirt dit la Reine, suis ici par mon seul vouloir, pour chercher Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête je suis ici avec tout mon amour, mon honneur et ma sincérité, espérant seulement ne faire qu'un avec celui que j'aime. Je mettrai toute ma volonté pour Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête pour notre joie et notre bien-être. Je défendrai sa vie avant la mienne. Puisse ce poignard me pénétrer le cœur si ce que je déclare présentement n'est pas sincère. Tout ceci je le jure dans l'âme des dieux. Peuvent-ils me donner la force de garder mes vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

_ Moi, Wirt dit la Reine, suis ici par mon seul vouloir, pour chercher Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête je suis ici avec tout mon amour, mon honneur et ma sincérité, espérant seulement ne faire qu'un avec celui que j'aime. Je mettrai toute ma volonté pour Dantes d'Edelwood dit la Bête pour notre joie et notre bien-être. Je défendrai sa vie avant la mienne. Puisse ce poignard me pénétrer le cœur si ce que je déclare présentement n'est pas sincère. Tout ceci je le jure dans l'âme des dieux. Peuvent-ils me donner la force de garder mes vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi. » répète Wirt, craignant que le poignard refuse ce qu'il ressent pour la Bête et le tue… mais la Démon Citrouille baisse le poignard.

* * *

La Bête ouvre la main et présente deux bagues en or en forme de branches. Il donne la bague la plus large à Wirt et garde la plus petite. Enoch lève les bras et déclare :

« Comme les arbres dans les bois soumis ensemble sous les pressions de l'orage, vous devez être forts, toujours ensemble, lorsque l'orage s'annonce très fort. Mais vous savez que aussi rapidement qu'un orage vient, rapidement peut-il partir. Avec la volonté de vous deux, vous tenez la force de chacun. Comme vous donnez l'amour, ainsi vous recevrez l'amour. Comme vous donnez la force, ainsi vous recevrez la force. Ensemble vous faites un. »

Greg sourit, trouvant la comparaison assez jolie et poétique, se souvenant de Wirt utilisant des mots semblables. Enoch continue alors :

« Savez vous que personne ne se ressemble, pas plus que, deux personnes puissent accéder à la perfection. Il y aura des périodes qui sembleront dures de donner et d'aimer. Regardez votre réflexion dans l'eau d'un lac d'une forêt. Quand l'image que vous verrez, vous semblera triste et irritée, il sera alors l'heure de sourire et d'aimer. En retour, l'image sourira et aimera. Changez ainsi votre colère en amour et les larmes pour la joie. Ce n'est une faiblesse que d'admettre un mal , c'est plus de la force et un signe d'étude. Aimez pour aider et respecter. Cela montrera la vérité de vous-mêmes dans les yeux du Maître de cet Univers. Qu'il en soit ainsi.»

La Bête prend la main de Wirt et glisse la petite bague au doigt de sa Reine qui fait de même. Les mariés s'échangent un regard et s'embrassent. Greg est un peu surpris de voir que Wirt ne se force pas mais tant que son frère est heureux, il est heureux. Les bougies et la lanterne se mettent à luire étrangement et, étant donné que la lanterne contient l'âme de la Bête, Greg en conclut que cela veut dire beaucoup pour le Démon.

Enoch laisse le couple profiter de leur premier baiser et s'approche du jeune serviteur.

« Si tu veux mon avis, jeune homme, ils ne vont plus avoir besoin de toi. Laisse la lanterne là et remonte dans ta chambre. Ce soir, c'est leur grand soir ! » dit-il avant de reprendre la forme d'un chat noir et de partir comme il est venu.

Greg tremble un peu en comprenant ce que veut dire le Démon Citrouille mais il sait qu'il a raison.

« Allez viens, Jason Funderburker. » dit-il en récupérant sa grenouille.

Sans bruit, il quitte la salle de bal et remonte dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **WARNING**

* * *

Plus tard, quelques minutes après la cérémonie, la Bête emporte sa Reine (dans ses bras) vers la chambre nuptiale. Il ouvrit les portes de la chambre qui était en tout point pareil que celle de Wirt en architecture, sauf que le lit était plus grand. Il y avait de la place pour quatre personnes mais ce lit était exclusivement réservé au couple royal.

La Bête entre dans la pièce et dépose le corps de son époux délicatement sur le lit. Ce n'est que quand son époux fut presque allongé qu'il n'y tient plus et l'embrasse fougueusement, touchant et caressant sa Reine pendant qu'elle lui retourne la même fougue, puis il s'allonge sur son époux, respirant son arôme, l'embrassant au cou. Puis utilisant ses doigts griffus, déchire la robe au niveau des bras puis arrache le corset à l'avant, exposant la poitrine humaine et pâle de son époux. Il l'embrasse et le mord à cet endroit. Par son nom, il se jura qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps, de savoir cette chair tendre et douce à sa portée ainsi que le cœur que ce corps détenait. Puis son époux lui attrape le visage et l'embrasse. Il lui retourne le baiser ainsi que le sentiment derrière. Le plus amusant, c'est que son mari voulait le dévêtir aussi, mais étant nullement vêtu, ce fut une déception pour Wirt.

« Vous jouez bien votre jeu, profiteur! se moque Wirt, se laissant dévêtir par la Bête.

_ Ma chère Reine, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez fait la cérémonie aussi peu vêtu que moi. Mais vous m'auriez trop tenter et je vous aurais croqué sur place devant votre frère. » dit la Bête en l'embrassant et le griffant à la taille pour lui laisser enlever le pantalon.

Mais le baiser ne dura point à cause de la douleur provoqué par les griffes et la réplique qui faisait rire Wirt.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait du mal à se dire qu'il s'offrait ainsi à la Bête sans crainte et sans dégoût mais il avait fini par découvrir l'être derrière le Démon. Même si il était seul à le voir, il aimait être le seul à voir cette face cachée et il espère pouvoir apprendre à Greg que ce monstre qu'il craignait n'était pas plus monstrueux que lui ou n'importe qui. Ses pensées furent coupés par la Bête qui l'embrasse à nouveau après l'avoir dévêtu entièrement. Wirt approfondit le baiser en enlaçant ses bras autour du cou de la Bête et, étant certainement plus expérimenté que lui, il laisse la Bête prendre le contrôle de leur nuit de noce. Comprenant ça, la Bête lui chuchote :

« Je vais tâcher de ne pas vous blesser, ma Reine. Mais sachez que si nous voulons un Héritier, il devra être conçu sous votre accord. »

Wirt est un peu surpris mais la Bête lui avait déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants. Bien que 20ans lui paraissent bien jeune pour devenir mère, Wirt sait qu'il est désormais la Reine de l'Inconnu et qu'il se doit de donner un Héritier à son époux. Incapable de trouver des mots, il hoche simplement la tête et embrassa son mari, lui laissant alors le contrôle complet.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 avec le Mariage de Wirt et de la Bête.**

 **Laissez un petit review en attendant le prochain :)**


	5. Chap4: la Promesse de l'Avenir

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **WARNING: Mpreg! Donc ceux qui aiment pas bah... soit vous lisez sans insulté, soit vous partez.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ****: la Promesse de l'Avenir**

Le lendemain matin, l'Inconnu tout entier fut gratifiée de la plus belle aube d'automne qui soit. Pas de doute. Hier soir, quelque chose s'était bien passé. Dommage que le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé soit un chat qui vit à Potsfield.

* * *

« Ouille ! Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. fait la Reine, assis au bord du bain. Regardes-moi ça! dit Wirt en montrant les griffures et les morsures. Les gens de l'Inconnu le disent bien. C'est une bête! » râle-t-il en s'immergeant dans l'eau.

Greg observe tout cela d'un air calme même si il avait été affolé dès l'instant où il avait vu les marques que la Bête avait laissé après leurs ébats. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à retrouver Wirt dans les bras de la Bête. Après avoir passé quelques heures avec sa Reine, il l'avait déposé dans ses appartements avec (à sa surprise) ses vêtements de noces intacts comme si la Bête n'y avait jamais touché. Wirt en avait été ravi même si la douleur dans ses hanches et au niveau des nombreuses plaies.

Soupirant, Greg rejoint son frère au bord du bassin et induit un drap de savon avant de frotter le dos de son frère. Wirt grimace à chaque fois que le chiffon passe sur ses plaies.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ?

_ Non, Greg. Ça va empêcher qu'elles s'infectent… » soupire Wirt.

Mais alors que les deux frères bavardent, la pièce s'assombrit et un vent souffle. La porte s'ouvre et la Bête entre dans les Bains, une fiole dans les mains. Greg se recule, craignant que la Bête s'attaque à lui pour être aussi proche de sa Reine, mais le monstre s'approche du bassin, non sans admirer son époux nu dans l'eau, et pose la fiole.

« Voici de quoi soigner vos plaies, ma Reine. Votre serviteur n'aura qu'à l'appliquer sur vos plaies et, dès demain, vous serez à nouveau comme neuf. » dit-il.

Wirt récupère le produit miracle, reconnaissant ce qu'il lui a donné à chaque fois qu'il se brûlait, puis sourit.

« Merci. » remercie-t-il en tendant la fiole à Greg.

Celui-ci s'approche et récupère le produit, hésitant à appliquer cette chose sur les blessures de son frère… mais Wirt a confiance en la Bête alors il obéit.

La Bête observe les deux frères, comme il appréciait voir le spectacle de Greg inférieur à Wirt, puis il s'éloigne, laissant les Humains ensemble. Dès qu'il est partit, Greg soupire.

« Si il continue à faire des apparitions comme ça…

_ Greg… tu vois bien qu'il ne fait rien de grave. En faites,… il espère que je sois en état pour porter son héritier.

_ Son héritier? Tu veux dire qu'il attend de toi un enfant? » dit Greg éberlué.

Même Jason sortit de l'eau (qui a encore plongé dans le bain encore une fois sans doute une habitude de batracien). Greg n'arrivait pas à le croire ! La Bête était décidément dépourvu de raison ! Comment pouvait-il penser que son frère pouvait tomber enceinte? Wirt n'était pas une femme! Il a juste l'air délicat et efféminé mais il n'avait rien pour porter un enfant! Wirt sourit à l'inquiétude de son frère mais il sait de quoi est capable la Bête.

« Ça ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite mais, un jour, cela sera possible.

_ De ce que m'a dit Béatrice et de ce que je sais des garçons, je ne pense pas.

_ Tu verras, Greg… tu verras… » souffle Wirt bien qu'il soit également très incertain.

* * *

Cette confirmation arrive dans les quelques jours qui suivirent. Wirt, en plein milieu de sa tâche de remplir les fioles, s'était évanouit d'un coup ! Greg avait essayé de le remettre sur pied avant que la Bête n'arrive mais, ayant sentit que sa Reine n'allait guère bien, la créature était revenu aussi vite que Greg avait le temps de dire ouf !

Il s'avéra alors que Wirt était enceinte ! Mais vu que c'était une grossesse hybride, les symptômes furent légèrement différents de ceux des grossesses normales ce qui avait conduit à l'évanouissement de la future mère. Et sachant cela, la Bête fut plus que content mais depuis, il avait repris la tâche de nourrir lui-même sa lanterne. Il ne pouvait risquer la sécurité de son époux et de leur enfant à venir. Greg avait été surpris d'apprendre que son frère allait devenir maman… mais l'idée de devenir Oncle l'avait rendu fou de joie ! Dès lors, lui et Jason Funderburker s'étaient décidés à rendre la grossesse de Wirt la plus simple possible… en tout cas, dès que cela deviendrait impossible pour Wirt !

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient passés et la grossesse commence à bien se voir malgré les tuniques de la Reine. Alors qu'ils avancent tout les deux dans la demeure, Greg s'amuse à regarder son frère qui caresse délicatement la houle où son enfant se développe. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« Wirt ? Ça va ?

_ Oui, Greg… c'est juste que… je me pose pleins de questions…

_ C'est normal pour une future maman, non ?

_ Peut-être mais… j'ai tellement fait d'erreurs dans ma vie… j'ai peur d'en faire aussi avec ce petit… »

Greg sourit, amusé de revoir là le Wirt de leurs jeunes années, puis il se met à faire l'innocent et déclare :

« Bon… sinon, tu vas l'appeler comment ?

_ Greg ! s'horrifie Wirt. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille !

_ Tu sais, on peut choisir un nom avant ! sourit l'adolescent. Tu préférerais quoi toi ? Un garçon ou une fille ? »

Wirt soupire.

« Je crois que pour tout le monde, il faudrait mieux que ce soit un garçon. Je le nommerais peut-être comme toi ou un autre nom…

_ Et si c'est une fille ? ose demander Greg.

_ Si c'est une fille... fait la Reine d'un air pensif. Je l'appellerai Yseult…

_ Un nom de princesse anglaise ? Très joli ! » complimente Greg.

Wirt sourit en regardant son frère, même si parler de bébé lui fait revoir Greg le jour de sa naissance, petit et fragile dans ses bras de petit garçon. Il songe alors à son propre enfant. Comment sera-t-il ? Et si c'est une petite fille qui vient au monde, que fera la Bête ? La tuera-t-il ?

* * *

Alors qu'il est en train d'envahir sa tête de mille et une horreurs, il sursaute en attrapant son ventre.

« Wirt !? s'affole Greg, craignant à un problème… mais son frère se met à sourire.

_ Il bouge, Greg… mon bébé bouge ! » suffoque le jeune homme en souriant de pure joie et les yeux brillants de larmes.

Greg se fige, surpris, et sourit.

« Trop bien ! Je suis super content pour toi, Wirt ! sourit son cadet.

_ Attends ! sourit la Reine en lui attrapant la main. Là ! Tu le sens ? » demande-t-il en posant la main de son frère sur sa houle.

Greg se fige en sentant le ventre de son frère… lorsqu'il sent un mouvement sous sa main. Presque une caresse tellement le mouvement est délicat. Le jeune adolescent est figé sous le choc puis il sourit devant la beauté de la chose.

« Waouh… »

Les deux frères se regardent, partageant le même émerveillement. Le cadet s'agenouille à la hauteur du ventre de son frère et sourit en collant son oreille sur la houle.

« Coucou toi… je ne sais pas encore ce que tu es mais peu importe. Dès que tu seras là, Tonton Greg te protégera ! » promet l'adolescent en caressant le ventre où son neveu ou sa nièce grandit.

Wirt sourit, touché, mais il se doute que si le bébé est une fille, la Bête sera sûrement furieuse.

« Dis Wirt, je me disais. fit Greg, le tirant de ses pensées. Vu que j'ai lu dans ton livre... fit l'adolescent mais Wirt le coupe.

_ Ah! Je me demandais bien où il avait pu bien passer ! taquine la Reine, faisant rire son frère.

_ Oui bien… hier soir, j'effectuais une lecture et il dit que seul les démons et demi-démons peuvent alterner leur sexe lors de leurs ébats. Hors, tu es un humain et te voilà en train de porter un enfant. demande Gregory, curieux.

_ Oui… chuchote Wirt en caressant son ventre où son bébé bouge désormais. Oh ! C'est vrai, tu n'es pas vraiment au courant de ce qui c'est passé mais une semaine avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai été ... comment te le dire ? J'ai été malade. avoue la Reine.

_ Malade ? demande Greg. Qu'est que tu avais?

_ Eh bien, en fait c'est une amande qui m'a fait ça. » commence Wirt avant de se lancer dans son récit.

* * *

 _(Flash back)_

Après avoir fait son deuil à son ancienne vie, Wirt se met en quête de son geôlier à travers la grande demeure. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il le cherche, il ne le trouve nulle part. Il arriva enfin dans les jardins et en fit le tour, lanterne à la main. Elle ne devait pas tarder à être nourri d'ici peu. Si seulement ce démon se montrait pour lui faire visiter au mieux l'endroit…

Puis au fond du jardin se trouva un petit chalet en bois. Wirt s'approcha et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y vit les mêmes engrenages que le Bûcheron utilisait pour faire son huile. Peut-être qu'il ne trouva point la Bête mais il y trouva là où il ferait son nouveau boulot. Est-ce que la Bête utilisait ces instruments? Appartement pas vu que la machine fut poussiéreuse et pleine de toiles d'araignées. Mais cet endroit méritait beaucoup de questions qu'il posera au démon dès qu'il l'aura retrouvé ! Et il repartit dans ses recherches, admirant chaque coin de l'antre, sa nouvelle prison.

Puis, exténué, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea (toujours éveillé) sur le lit, admirant la pièce qui n'avait pas le même style que les autres. Son regard se posa sur la cheminée puis sur la coiffeuse, passant par l'armoire où il avait découvert ses nouveaux vêtements assez particuliers puis sur la grande malle. Ah oui! C'est vrai la malle! Il ne l'a pas encore ouverte. Bon bah, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Se levant, il marcha vers le coffre et l'ouvrit. Il fut assez content d'y trouver des bouteilles d'huile à luire déjà prête pour nourrir la lanterne. Au moins aujourd'hui, il n'aura pas à se déplacer beaucoup. Il prit une bouteille avant de refermer la malle et de nourrir cette fichue lanterne.

* * *

Le soir arriva et Wirt se rendit au premier étage lorsque deux mains en arbre d'Edelwood se tendirent vers lui, détenant un petit sac en soie en offrande. L'adolescent prit le sac et le regarda avant de regarder la Bête.

« Un présent pour vous, ma Reine. » s'incline le monstre, faisant trembler Wirt qui ne s'habitue toujours pas à ce titre.

Le gamin de 16 ans gêné répond :

« Heuh ... merci… » avant de regarder à nouveau le sac en soie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Wirt en ouvrant le conteneur du présent.

_ Une promesse pour le futur. » répond la Bête d'un ton noble, figeant Wirt qui s'attend à une bague de fiançailles.

Mais en touchant l'objet, il sentit que ce fut nullement creux comme une bague devait l'être, mais c'était petit, doux et rugueux. Et enfin, selon les contours, ça avait la forme. Wirt pense savoir ce que c'est et le sort du paquet.

« Une amande? questionne-t-il en admirant le fruit qui avait la particularité de posséder une pousse noire qui s'enroule autour d'elle.

_ Pas une simple amande. C'est une amande très particulière ! Elle n'a germé que pour vous, mon tendre époux. répond calmement le démon en s'approchant.

_ Et ... en quoi est-elle spéciale ? demande Wirt, toujours inquiet par cette pousse noire enroulée sur l'amande.

_ C'est une amande ensorcelée. Si vous la mangez, ma Reine, elle vous permettra d'accomplir la plus noble des tâches pour cet univers. répond la Bête.

_ Et laquelle? demande l'adolescent, regardant le démon.

_ Elle vous permettra de m'offrir un héritier ! » répond la Bête.

À ses mots, Wirt se fige, interdit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, ni même quoi penser. Enfin si! Sa pensée fut un long cri de terreur et d'indignation. Un enfant !? La Bête attendait de lui un enfant !? Oh mon dieu! Dans quoi il s'est embarqué une fois de plus? Mais c'est l'indignation totale pour lui! Il était un garçon! Bientôt un homme, pour l'amour de la logique et du sensé!

Il resta comme ça pendant un long moment dont le silence fut très maladroit.

« Heu...» fit-il.

Il voulait jeter ce truc à la figure de son geôlier mais il s'en trouva incapable sous la peur et sous l'obligation du marché qui les liait.

« Euh... eh bien...»

Que pouvait-il faire? à part le manger tout de suite vu ce qu'il en courait, il replaça donc le fruit dans son emballage

« ... merci ... enfin je crois. Bah bien sûr, vu que vous m'offrez quelque chose donc logiquement, par politesse, je dois vous remercier alors, ... alors, ...oui merci... » répond l'adolescent encore choqué par ça.

La Bête semble heureux qu'il accepte son présent mais il voit qu'il est mal à l'aise. Il lui prend les mains et dit:

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la consommer maintenant, ma Reine. Nous n'allons pas nous unir immédiatement. Mais dès que vous serez prêt, j'espère que vous accepterez de consommer cette amande en acceptant de m'offrir plus tard ce magnifique présent que sera notre Héritier. »

Wirt tremble, mal à l'aise, mais il est reconnaissant que la Bête lui laisse le choix.

* * *

Plusieurs années passèrent et la relation entre la Bête et le jeune homme avaient changé de chasseur-proie à une relation sereine. D'abord comme amis puis Wirt commença à se sentir différent. Il crut devenir fou... mais il avait l'impression d'être tombé amoureux de la Bête.

Alors qu'il approchait des 20 ans et donc de leur mariage si attendu par la Bête, le jeune homme songe en se coiffant les cheveux... lorsqu'il baisse les yeux vers le petit sac de soie qu'il avait laissé sur la coiffeuse. Posant sa brosse, il le récupère délicatement et en sort l'amande. Il la regarda intensément en jouant avec. Lui, le pauvre sot qui était tombé amoureux de son capteur qui ne faisait que prétendre à l'aimer pour mieux l'obtenir dans ses griffes, il ne devait pas oublier que ce mariage n'était qu'un pacte pour un marché. Un prêté pour un rendu. La vie de Greg contre la sienne. ...

Il n'y avait donc aucun amour entre eux, et cette pensée bizarrement l'attristait tant qu'il arrêta de jouer avec le fruit offert. Lui qui espérait avoir fait un mariage d'amour dans son monde d'origine, le voilà en train de faire un mariage arrangé pour la plus noble des causes. Il regarde le fruit, repensant à l'espoir dans la voix de la Bête le jour où il lui avait offert. Il se souvient que la Bête avait dit que leur enfant serait pour lui le plus beau des présents. Wirt doute qu'il puisse produire le magnifique Héritier que la Bête espère mais si cela pouvait rendre son futur époux heureux, il espère pouvoir le faire. Mais, lui, serait-il heureux?... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser beaucoup de questions surtout maintenant qu'il était un adulte et donc que son mariage approche à grand pas.

Et, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait mis le fruit dans sa bouche et commença à le croquer. Hhmm cette amande n'avait pas l'air si mal. Elle avait toujours son goût original, attendez une amande? Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il ingurgite le fruit et que la saveur de la pousse noire s'avérait amèrement dégoûtante qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait ingurgité l'amande défendue (enfin défendue selon lui). Il avait envie de la recracher mais pas à cause de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Surtout à cause de cette immonde saveur amère qui provenait de la pousse. Il tousse violemment en sentant son estomac faire des nœuds à cette saveur ignoble. Il sent son corps trembler sous la violence de l'écœurement qui le prend et il a l'impression qu'il va vomir. Il a même l'impression que l'amande est en fait un fruit empoisonné... mais sa tête se met à tourner et il s'effondre sur le sol, dans un grand fracas, faisant tomber sa brosse à cheveux et une fiole d'huile vide.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Wirt revient à lui dans son lit mais il ne peut se lever car il se sent emparé d'une violente douleur dans tout le corps dont la source provient de l'abdomen, du pubis et son entre-jambe. Son torse lui faisait un mal de chien et ce bourdonnement pertinent dans sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il pleura et émit un gémissement, alertant la Bête qui se trouva au chevet du lit. Il caresse les cheveux sur le front du jeune homme.

« Ne lui résistez pas, ma Reine. Laissez le fruit vous consumer. Laissez-le agir. Si vous résistez, vous finirez comme la nièce de la sorcière. répond la Bête tendrement.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? » suffoque Wirt de douleur et de terreur lorsqu'il vit ses mains devenir en bois d'amandier.

Il tremble en voyant le bois continuer de croître sur le reste de ses bras et son corps entier. Il s'affole et se tord de douleur mais il sent la main de la Bête dans ses cheveux.

« Calmez-vous, ma Reine. dit-il d'une voix noble. Ça ne sera plus long désormais. »

Wirt aimerait le croire mais à cet instant, il revoit les arbres Edelwood et les victimes de la Bête. Allait-il finir comme eux ? La Bête l'avait-il trompé? Cette histoire de mariage et d'héritier était-elle vraie ? Ou un autre mensonge dans lequel il est bêtement tomber ?

« **Arrêtez ça !** gémit-il en attrapant les mains de la Bête.

_ C'est bientôt fini, ma Reine. » assure le démon.

Il semble presque désolé de voir le jeune homme dans cet état. Wirt a du mal à le croire surtout avec la douleur qui l'envahit. Il en pleure tellement que la douleur en est insupportable.

« Laissez faire. Ne résistez pas. » insiste le plus gentiment possible la créature en caressant la joue et en essuyant les larmes de son futur époux.

Wirt a l'impression qu'il va mourir, qu'on le coupe de toute part et il a tellement peur qu'il écoute la Bête mais son instinct le fait gémir et il a presque l'impression de se battre contre un ennemi invisible. Comme si il était gravement malade, comme lors d'un violent rhume lorsqu'il était enfant qui avait forcé sa mère à le baigner dans de l'eau froide pour que la fièvre baisse. À cet instant, il pense être revenu à cette époque.

Mais son agitation semble agacé ou affolé la Bête.

« Ma Reine ! Vous devez vous laisser faire ! » insiste-t-il en prenant le visage de sa reine dans ses mains.

Wirt n'a plus envie de l'écouter et essaie de se débattre. Alors la Bête fait tout son possible pour le calmer mais le jeune homme semble sourd à son aide. Alors que Wirt sent son corps se crisper sous la douleur (sans voir que son corps en branches se met à noircir comme si il était en train de brûler), il sent soudain le front de la Bête se coller au sien. Le démon tremble comme si il se retenait de pleurer, ce qui intrigue le jeune homme qui se calme.

« Je vous en conjure, ma Reine. Laissez-vous faire… » dit-il en caressant les tempes de Wirt.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit la Bête le prier ainsi. Il avait l'air de vraiment se soucier pour lui. Alors malgré ses instincts qui lui disent de combattre, il se laisse faire et laisse la douleur s'emparer de lui. Il gémit en sentant son corps se transformer sans comprendre mais il écoute la Bête et se laisse faire en pleurant.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, il se sent enfin soulagé et rouvre les yeux pour voir son corps entièrement semblable à un arbre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'affoler, il sent la Bête qui lui caresse les cheveux.

« L'amandier symbolise la promesse du printemps, lorsque la terre se réveille et offre de l'espoir à la nouvelle vie qui naît au début de la saison. Ses fleurs percent la neige tout comme l'espoir éclos chez les âmes égarées. Tout l'opposé de ce que je suis, mais que j'apprécie de voir chez vous, mon très cher époux. fit la créature. Il est désormais votre arbre totem. Qu'il puisse vous partager sa force et sa sagesse. »

Wirt tremble en se voyant autant changé même si le symbole de cet arbre qu'il était devenu lui plaît et qu'il est touché que la Bête pense qu'il puisse être comme cet arbre.

« Je… Je vais resté dans cet état longtemps ? Je suis devenu un monstre ? » s'affole le jeune homme.

La Bête semble blessé par le mot "monstre" mais il corrige:

« Non, ma Reine. Afin de vous permettre de porter notre héritier en temps voulu, cette amande vous a changé en demi-démon.

_Un démon ? suffoque Wirt.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous avez pu prendre votre nouvelle apparence sans perdre votre esprit, vous resterez celui que vous êtes. Après notre union, vous recevrez une partie de ma puissance qui deviendra alors vôtre. »

Wirt est stupéfait en se redressant lentement pour observer son nouveau corps. Sa peau s'était transformé en bois d'amandier, ses cheveux étaient parsemé de petites fleurs blanches à calices roses et, tout comme la Bête, sa forme de demi-démon possédait des cornes/branches en forme de bois de cerfs, sauf que les siennes semblaient plus fines et elles étaient également décorées de fleurs d'amandier. Même ses yeux ont changé et sont désormais blancs avec des cercles bruns et verts (même s'il ne le voit pas actuellement).

Wirt est figé de stupeur... mais la Bête lui prend les épaules et lui caresse les joues.

« Vous pouvez reprendre votre forme humaine quand vous le souhaitez et utiliser vos pouvoirs sans avoir à reprendre cette forme. Mais sachez qu'elle libère une puissance bien supérieure et qui vous sera utile en combat. » explique-t-il.

Wirt est surpris mais il se calme. Après quelques minutes, comme si son corps s'était habitué, il reprend forme humaine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a été enfermé dans cette demeure, Wirt se sent enfin entier.

 _(Fin de Flash-back)_

* * *

Greg est stupéfait par ce que son frère vient de lui raconter et il tremble. Comme si il avait peur. Wirt s'affole et le rejoint.

« Greg ! Greg, calme-toi! Je suis peut-être à moitié démon maintenant mais je reste ton frère ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, Greg. Calme-toi ! » dit calmement la Reine.

Greg regarde son frère, intrigué... puis il se met à sourire.

« **C'est génial, Wirt !** T'es devenu un être magique ! **C'EST TROP COOL !** » jubile l'adolescent en bondissant comme Jason Funderbucker.

Wirt est surpris mais il éclate de rire en caressant son ventre où le bébé s'agite joyeusement.

* * *

Puis quand le soir arriva, Wirt donna congé à son frère et au batracien qui s'endormirent assez rapidement pendant que Wirt lui resta éveillé dans la bibliothèque, assit dans un fauteuil, caressant son ventre. Le bébé n'arrêtait plus de bouger depuis qu'il s'est fait sentir. Il allait certainement empêcher la Reine de dormir convenablement, mais Wirt était trop excité pour aller dormir et décida de se plonger dans quelques livres en attendant le sommeil. Il sursaute un peu lorsqu'il sent des mains en bois lui caresser le ventre et les lèvres de son mari l'embrasser dans le cou, mais le jeune homme ne peut que sourire aux affections de la Bête.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer. dit le maître de l'Inconnu d'un air doux mais concerné.

_ Je voudrais bien mais quelqu'un semble encore éveillé. » rit Wirt plaçant la main de la Bête là ou le bébé bouge le plus.

Bien qu'il avait peur pour l'avenir du bébé si il s'avérait être une fille, il voulait au moins essayé d'établir un premier contact entre l'enfant à naître et son père. Sentant la vie bouger et croître en sa compagne, la Bête s'en trouva plus que comblé. Lui qui n'était qu'un misérable bois mort près à brûler, que le destin lui fit rencontrer un arbre en bourgeon à travers son désert polaire et que cet arbre lui offrit ses fruits. Qu'est-ce que ce bois mort pouvait demander de plus?

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent et ils se retrouvent en été. Le mois de juillet passa lentement mais, à part le ventre de Wirt qui devenait très imposant, rien annonçait la naissance prochaine de l'enfant. La Bête passait régulièrement voir sa Reine et prendre des nouvelles de leur enfant même si le retard pris ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Greg et Wirt en conclurent que les enfants Démons mettaient plus de temps à se développer que les bébés Humains.

* * *

Pourtant, cette nuit du 7 août, alors que Greg dort dans sa chambre avec Jason Funderburker et que la Bête est en train de chercher de nouvelles proies, Wirt est réveillé par une violente douleur. Intrigué, il se redresse assis dans son lit et caresse son ventre… lorsque la douleur reprend. Il attend que la douleur passe avant de respirer et d'essayer de se calmer. Il réfléchissait… cette douleur n'était pas assez légère pour être un coup mal placé du bébé dans son abdomen,mais ça avait l'air assez douloureux. Devait-il commencer à appeler de l'aide à Greg? Était-ce les contractions ?

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une autre douleur le prend et celle-ci semble plus douloureuse que l'autre. Elle lui coupe le souffle ! Il essaie de crier de douleur mais la douleur le fait tellement souffrir qu'il doit attendre qu'elle cesse avant de pouvoir crier à l'aide. Dès que la douleur passe, il reprend sa respiration et crie :

« **Greg! Greg! GREG! GREG ! À L'AIDE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE!** » pleure-t-il.

En entendant ces cris, Greg se réveille aussitôt. Wirt ! Wirt l'appelle ! Pourquoi il hurle ? Affolé, il se redresse en attrapant sa chemise pour paraître plus présentable et sort. Jason Funderburker le suit en bondissant rapidement, sentant que ce soir était un grand soir !

Greg entre dans la chambre de son frère sans frapper et le trouve dans son lit, les mains serrant son ventre et son visage déformé de douleur.

« Wirt ! s'affole-t-il en courant le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wirt ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Greg… souffle Wirt en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le bébé… le bébé arrive, Greg… »

L'adolescent se fige (même si il sait depuis longtemps que les bébés ne viennent pas des cigognes) et pâlit légèrement.

« Wirt… que… pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi et pas la Bête ? C'est lui le père…

_ **NON !** s'affole Wirt. Non… il ne peut pas être là… je ne sais pas si ça sera un garçon ou une fille et… je… je ne peux pas prendre de risque… » souffle-t-il avant de grimacer sous une autre contraction.

Greg comprend aussitôt. Wirt avait peur que la Bête tue le bébé si c'était une petite fille. Mais il demeure un problème.

« Wirt… je sais pas comment on donne naissance à un bébé… » marmonne Greg.

Les deux frères se regardent, Greg étant surtout affolé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider Wirt… lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Wirt et Greg se figent en voyant la Bête qui les fixe de ses grands yeux blancs sans rien dire en s'approchant… mais en voyant que sa Reine essaie de s'écarter de lui le plus possible, il reste là où il est.

« Je comprend vos craintes, Ma Reine. Je suis navré que vous les ayez à mon égard mais je sais qu'une mère protège sa progéniture. Si vous le souhaitez ainsi, je n'assisterais pas directement à la naissance de notre enfant. »

Délicatement, il sort une tortue de son manteau noir et la pose sur un meuble à proximité avant de sortir en fermant la porte délicatement, comme blessé mais compréhensif. Les deux jeunes gens soupirent de soulagement… lorsque Wirt se met à gémir en s'arquent brutalement sous la douleur, serrant son ventre d'une main et les draps de l'autre.

* * *

La Bête, après avoir quitter son antre, est reparti à travers l'Inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas aider sa Reine et Gregory en semblait incapable. Il fallait donc trouver une nouvelle aide et au plus vite ! Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui connaît les garçons, qui connaît ce qu'il s'était vraiment passer. Il avait une petite idée de qui il s'agissait. Aussi se rend-t-il vers le moulin à eau.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Wirt souffre en sentant les contractions pousser le bébé mais il est incapable de se concentrer à cause de la douleur. Greg avait été lui chercher de l'eau pour lui en faire boire et pour le reste, il tamponne doucement le visage de son frère avec un chiffon frai pour essayer de le soulager. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Wirt dans cet état sans rien pouvoir y faire ! Greg se sent tellement impuissant et il sait que si Wirt n'arrive pas à donner naissance à son bébé, il risque de mourir !

Alors que le cadet commence à paniquer, bien qu'il ne montre rien à son frère, les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et la Bête y pousse violemment quelqu'un en ordonnant:

« Aide ma Reine si tu veux rester en vie ! » et il referme les portes.

Greg regarde qui la créature a envoyé pour aider Wirt, et il est choqué de savoir qu'il s'agissait de :

« Béatrice! suffoque-t-il, surpris.

_ Béatrice ? » suffoque Wirt de douleur et de confusion.

La jeune femme se retourne en reconnaissant la voix de Greg.

« Greg! sourit-elle en se ruant vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras. Oh Greg! Tu es vivant et tu n'as rien ! Aww je suis si heureuse ! dit-elle avant qu'un cri d'agonie n'attire son attention et qu'elle remarque... Wirt ? Toi aussi ? » fait -elle en se rendant vers lui.

Elle est surprise de le voir dans cet état mais, avec les démons et les Humains, elle n'était plus si surprise que ça.

Dès qu'il peut à nouveau respirer, Wirt regarde Béatrice et lui sourit.

« Béatrice... Tu as retrouvé ta forme humaine...»

La rouquine lui sourit avant de le serrer délicatement dans ses bras.

« C'est grâce à toi, grand idiot de voleur...» dit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

Wirt lui sourit et la serrant délicatement, rassuré de la voir vivante et sauve comme Greg... mais sa situation actuelle les rattrape et il pousse un cri en saisissant son ventre sous une contraction. Béatrice est un peu inquiète mais sans plus. Elle était une des aînés de sa famille et avait parfois aidé à faire naître ses frères et sœurs. Donc elle s'y connaissait en accouchement.

« Ok voilà ce qu'on va faire. dit elle en enlevant quelques couvertures pour avoir accès entre les jambes. Greg, va me préparer de l'eau chaude et des serviettes ! dit-elle en dévêtant la Reine de son sous-vêtement et écartant ses jambes. Hhmm… la dilatation semble bonne. Dans quelques minutes, le travail commencera.

_ Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais... souffle Wirt en rougissant légèrement quand Béatrice regarde entre ses jambes et Greg va remplir une bouilloire d'eau pour la faire chauffer.

_ Tu as rencontré ma famille, Wirt. Tu as vu le nombre qu'on était. Je suis une des premières nées. J'ai donc souvent aidé ma mère à avoir les autres. explique calmement la demoiselle avant de poser sa main sur le ventre du jeune homme. Hum... Ton ventre est dur mais ça, c'est normal...

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonne Greg.

_ Les muscles de ton frère travaillent pour faire naître l'enfant. Et vu que Wirt est normalement un homme, ils travaillent deux fois plus. explique Béatrice avant que Wirt gémisse sous une nouvelle contraction. Respire, Wirt. Tout va bien se passer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? souffle Wirt en grimaçant de douleur. Et si il y avait un problème ? Et si le bébé n'était pas dans le bon sens ? Si il avait le cordon autour du cou ou... ou si je n'arrive pas à le mettre au monde !?

_ Wirt... Tu te casses beaucoup trop la tête. Ça arrive qu'il y ait des problèmes mais en imaginer peut en causer d'autres. sourit la demoiselle en lui caressant les cheveux pour qu'il voit bien. Regarde. dit-elle en posant la main de Wirt en bas de son ventre. Là, tu sens cette masse ? C'est la tête de ton bébé. »

Wirt sourit, soulagé. Au moins, il naîtrait dans le bon sens.

« Mais suppose que... commence-t-il en paniquant mais Béatrice le coupe en disant :

_ Si il y a autre chose qui ne va pas, je suis là pour ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Wirt lui lance un léger sourire lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction le prend.

Serrant les draps et les dents, il gémit en sentant l'enfant bouger et Béatrice surveille l'avancé de la naissance, le positionnement du bébé et si il y a des saignements plus importants que d'ordinaire.

« Wirt ? interroge la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu as perdu les eaux ?

_ Non pas encore. gémit la reine en reprenant son souffle dès que la contraction passe.

_ Dès que tu les auras perdu, ça avancera plus vite. Pour le moment, il faut juste attendre. » soupire Béatrice en épongeant le front de Wirt.

Le jeune homme respire profondément en attendant la contraction. Il espère juste que tout se passera bien.

* * *

Après quelques temps à supporter les contractions, Wirt perd enfin les eaux, annonçant enfin l'avancée de l'accouchement même si la douleur devient atroce pour la future maman.

Béatrice surveille l'avancée de la situation et, voyant que c'était le moment, elle dit :

« Ok Wirt à la prochaine contraction, il faudra pousser, d'accord? »

La Reine hoche de la tête et Greg entre à ce moment là avec l'eau bouillante et les serviettes.

« Greg, poses-moi ça sur la coiffeuse et va à côté de ton frère pour l'aider à pousser. ordonne la sage femme.

_ Ok… » marmonne le jeune garçon.

Il rejoint son frère et lui prend la main en l'aidant à se mettre en position semi-assise. Béatrice aide Wirt à garder les jambes écartées puis relève la tête vers eux.

« Voilà. Là, on entre dans l'accouchement proprement dit. Et je sais pour l'avoir observer plusieurs fois que c'est loin d'être la partie la plus simple. dit-elle calmement.

_ Merci pour être rassurante… souffle Wirt.

_ Wirt, je suis sincère ! s'agace la rouquine. Cette partie est la plus douloureuse puisque le bébé va quitter ton corps. Et vu que tu es un homme, ça risque d'être pire pour toi. Mais le plus important est que tu te souviennes qu'après toute cette douleur, tu auras ton enfant dans tes bras, Wirt ! Ok ? »

Le jeune homme souffle en attendant la contraction et hoche la tête même si il est tétanisé.

« Tu peux le faire, Wirt ! J'en suis certain ! » assure Greg avec un grand sourire qui rassure son frère aîné.

Soudain, la contraction le frappe, le faisant hurler en sentant l'enfant forcer un passage.

« Pousse, Wirt ! Il faut que tu aides ton enfant à sortir ! » encourage Béatrice.

Wirt ne se fait pas prier et pousse, aidé par son frère qui l'accompagne en appuyant sur son dos. La Reine ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Si les contractions lui faisaient atrocement mal, le fait de les accompagner soulage peut-être leur douleur mais en provoque une autre car cela fait bouger violemment l'enfant. Wirt serait tenter d'arrêter mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire ça. Son enfant avait besoin de lui. Serrant les draps et la main de Greg, il accompagne la contraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe, lui permettant de respirer.

« Très bien, Wirt ! sourit Béatrice. Si tu continues comme ça, le bébé devrait arriver vite. »

Greg passe un chiffon sur le front de Wirt pour essuyer sa sueur pendant que le jeune homme reprend sa respiration. Lorsque la contraction le frappe, il reprend avec les encouragements de son frère et de son amie. Béatrice remarque alors un peu de sang qui coule sur la serviette qu'elle a mise sur les draps pour les protéger lorsque Wirt aurait perdu les eaux. Cela l'inquiète un peu mais, tant que le saignement demeure minime, elle garde cette information pour elle. Pas la peine d'affoler Wirt qui était déjà paniqué à l'idée que quelque chose d'horrible arrive à son enfant.

À cet instant, la Reine a presque envie de rappeler la Bête et de le maudire pour l'avoir mit dans cette situation… mais l'idée de mettre la Bête en colère le terrorise. C'est donc en silence (ou presque vu que chaque vague de douleur le fait hurler) que Wirt continue son devoir de Reine et de future mère.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures atrocement longues et douloureuses et alors que minuit sonna, Béatrice annonce enfin:

« **Je vois sa tête !** Ça y est, Wirt ! Il commence à sortir ! On y arrive ! »

Wirt soupire à moitié soulagé de savoir qu'il arrive enfin au but. Greg sourit, visiblement fou de joie, mais Béatrice… bien que soulagée de voir enfin une avancée, elle est inquiète par le saignement qu'elle remarque. Pour le moment, il n'est pas très important mais assez pour qu'elle remarque que cela ne vient pas des fluides dû à la naissance du bébé. Elle espère que c'est normal pour une naissance de Démon alors elle ne dit rien à Wirt.

« Respire bien, Wirt. Là, on va attaquer la partie la plus douloureuse.

_ **Quoi ?** s'affole Wirt qui a déjà l'impression qu'il va mourir.

_ La tête est la partie la plus dur à faire sortir avec les épaules parce qu'elle est la première. explique la rouquine. Dès qu'elle sera dehors, ça sera plus facile et je pourrais intervenir plus facilement si il y a un problème. »

Wirt s'effondre sur le lit en respirant à grandes bouffées d'air. Il était exténué, trempé de sueurs et il n'avait pas encore fait la moitié de son devoir de mère. Il voudrait abandonner… lorsqu'il sent la main de Greg dans ses cheveux trempés. Son frère lui sourit comme il l'a toujours fait et dit :

« Tu vas y arriver, Wirt. Tu es le plus fort ! »

À cet instant, Wirt aimerait le contredire mais il sent son enfant qui gigote comme pour l'aider. Cela le blesse car son corps est épuisé mais ça lui donne une force nouvelle. Son enfant avait besoin de lui ! Alors, avec la prochaine contraction, il pousse et, sans qu'il ne le sache, il refait couler du sang abondamment… en tout cas, un peu trop au goût de Béatrice mais la demoiselle se force à être forte pour Wirt.

« C'est bien, Wirt ! Continue ! » encourage-t-elle en surveillant la sortie de l'enfant.

* * *

Après plusieurs poussées où Wirt hurle en sentant l'enfant sortir douloureusement, Béatrice s'inquiète en voyant que le saignement continu. Elle essaie de le garder secret mais…

« Je peux voir ? » demande Greg en s'approchant de Béatrice.

Avant que la rouquine ait le temps de dire quelque chose, l'adolescent la rejoint. Sauf qu'il se fige en voyant la couleur rouge des draps entre les jambes de son frère.

« Mais… mais, Wirt, tu saignes ! s'affole-t-il en regardant son frère.

_ **Quoi ?** s'affole la future maman. Mais… Béatrice, tu m'as dit qu'il allait bien ! Que tout allait bien ! »

Mais avant que Béatrice n'ait le temps de répondre, la Reine éclate en sanglots, à cause de l'exténuation et de cette nouvelle qui l'effraie.

« Je suis en train de perdre mon bébé ! pleure Wirt.

_ **Ne dis pas d'âneries, imbécile !** s'énerve la rouquine en courant le rejoindre pour caresser ses cheveux. Si c'était aussi grave, je te l'aurais dis. J'ai menti pour Adélaïde mais c'était avant que nous devenions amis. Ton bébé va bien pour le moment ! Mais si tu continues à perdre du temps à pleurer et à t'affoler, c'est sûr que tu vas le perdre ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la vie du nouveau-né qui m'inquiète mais la tienne !

_ Quoi ?… pâlit la Reine.

_ Lors d'un accouchement, on perd toujours un peu de sang. En ce qui concerne les femmes, ce que tu perd actuellement est normal… mais tu es un homme…

_ Je perd tant que ça ?… s'affole Wirt.

_ Moi je trouve… marmonne Greg.

_ Non non non ! Tais-toi si t'y connais rien ! gronde la demoiselle en fusillant l'adolescent avant de se tourner vers la future maman. Le saignement est impressionnant pour un novice mais c'est normal pour une femme.

_ Donc il va bien ?

_ Oui, Wirt… c'est plus toi qui m'inquiète… » soupire la rouquine.

La future maman baisse les yeux vers son ventre et caresse la houle pour sentir les mouvements calmes de son bébé. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est la vie de son enfant. Levant les yeux vers son amie, il dit :

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi sauf si ça peut mettre sa vie en danger…

_ Mais Wirt…

_ Je t'en prie, Béatrice… il faut que tu le fasses naître même si je vais en souffrir… »

Béatrice et Greg sont surpris d'entendre Wirt aussi sérieux concernant sa possible mort… mais ils comprennent que c'est son instinct de future mère qui parle pour lui.

« Je vais tout faire pour que vous alliez bien tout les deux. » promet la rouquine avec un petit sourire.

Wirt sourit mais une violente contraction lui rappelle l'urgence de la situation et il se remet à pousser.

« Greg, aide-le à se redresser ! » ordonne Béatrice en reprenant sa place.

Wirt hurle alors que son frère le rejoint pour le redresser pendant la contraction alors que Béatrice l'aide à garder les jambes écartées et permettre l'arrivée plus facile du bébé. Wirt ne peut s'empêcher de s'arquer brusquement en hurlant quand la douleur devient trop forte pour lui… mais Béatrice annonce joyeusement :

« La tête est dehors ! Très bien, Wirt ! On en voit le bout ! Il est presque là ! »

La Reine ne répond nullement, trop occupé à reprendre des forces entre deux et à s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire lorsqu'une autre contraction lui fait reprendre le travail.

* * *

De longues heures passèrent encore. Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir et Wirt n'avait toujours pas terminé de donner la vie à son enfant. Béatrice surveille attentivement le saignement pendant que Greg essaye de réconforter son frère et de lui garder des forces mais la Reine semble bien épuisé par toutes ces heures de douleur pour enfanter.

Wirt sent ses forces l'abandonner et se voit déjà mourir lorsque Béatrice le ramène à lui en l'encourageant :

« Une dernière fois, Wirt ! Je peux t'assurer qu'après celle-là, il sera dehors !

_ Je… je ne peux pas… sanglote-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

_ Un dernier effort et tu auras ton enfant ! **Allez, nom d'une pipe !** insiste-t-elle.

_ Allez, Wirt ! S'il te plaît ! » s'affole Greg, incapable d'accepter l'idée de perdre son frère.

' _Juste une fois…_ ' s'encourage la Reine.

Puis, quand la contraction frappe, il pousse mais cette fois-ci avec l'aide de son frère qui l'accompagne dans sa poussée en appuyant sur son dos, lui faisant presque toucher ses genoux dans un dernier cri d'agonie. Wirt se sent être vidé et s'évanouit contre les oreillers. Il se force à rester éveillé du mieux qu'il peut… surtout que maintenant, il entend pleurer son bébé ! Les premiers pleurs de son tout petit !

Il se met à pleurer de joie et de soulagement. Son enfant était vivant. Greg sourit, fou de joie, et caresse les cheveux de son frère, forçant Wirt à ouvrir les yeux.

« Il est là, Wirt ! Ça y est ! Ton bébé est là ! » s'extasie le nouvel oncle.

Wirt pousse un petit rire, amusé par la joie de Greg qu'il imagine aussi grande que la sienne.

« Greg… redresse-moi s'il te plaît… » souffle-t-il.

Son frère comprend qu'il veut pouvoir tenir son bébé alors il le redresse délicatement pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage, permettant à la nouvelle maman de voir Béatrice qui frotte délicatement le petit avec un linge humide, enlevant tout le sang et les fluides qui pourraient le recouvrir. Dès que le bébé est propre, elle l'enroule dans une couverture avant de s'approcher de son ami.

« Félicitations, Wirt. C'est une petite fille. »

Wirt s'affole en entendant qu'il venait d'avoir une petite fille mais son désir de tenir l'enfant qui a grandit en lui est trop grand pour montrer cette terreur qui le ronge pourtant. Sans que Béatrice se doute des craintes de Wirt, elle lui dépose délicatement le bébé qui pleure toujours dans ses bras.

« Voilà, trésor… voilà ta maman. » gazouille-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour laisser un tête-à-tête entre Wirt et sa fille.

Wirt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à sa fille et de pleurer de joie.

« Aww, coucou trésor... aww ma Yseult! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur son front.

La petite, bien qu'ayant une forme humanoïde, semble être faite de bois tout comme la Bête. Aww quelle précieuse petite créature qu'il avait dans ses bras. Wirt n'allait certainement pas la laisser se faire dévorer par la Bête et tant pis si il en paierait de sa vie. Cette petite vivra ! Il la regarde s'endormir quand il fredonna la berceuse de la mère à Béatrice qu'il avait entendu une fois.

« Regarde-la, Greg! dit-il en montrant sa fille à son oncle.

_ Elle est trop belle, Wirt. T'as trop de la chance ! sourit Greg. Salut, Yseult. T'inquiète pas ! Tonton Greg te protégera comme promis. »

Wirt sourit à son frère puis admire à nouveau sa petite merveille. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aurait eu une si magnifique petite chose qu'il pouvait appeler 'son enfant', il aurait rit et dit qu'il était trop imparfait pour ça… et là, Yseult dormait contre lui, respirant, vivante dans ses bras et c'était bien lui qui venait de la mettre au monde.

* * *

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grand et la Bête entre, grande et presque menaçante. Béatrice prend peur et va se réfugier près des deux frères. Bien que effrayés, ils étaient près à faire barrage pour empêcher que la Bête s'en prenne au nouveau-né, Wirt serrant sa petite Yseult un peu plus fort contre lui. La Bête les regarde avant de regarder sa Reine et de l'approcher. Wirt essaie de s'éloigner du mieux qu'il le peut puis la créature pose ses yeux sur le couffin qu'il tenait. Dès qu'il entendit la petite gémir dans son sommeil, il commence à tendre les mains pour la prendre mais Wirt recule pour la retirer de sa portée.

« Je vous en supplie ! Ne la dévorez pas ! » pleure-t-il.

Il savait au vu des époques dont étaient basé cet univers que la Bête aurait voulu un mâle mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dévorer cette petite chose qui venait de naître et qui était tout ce dont il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir. Il sent la main de la Bête lui caresser la joue. Il tremble de peur à ce toucher… mais fut confus d'entendre la Bête pousser un petit rire.

« Ma Reine, qui vous a parlé de telles sottises? » dit le maître des lieux en dévisageant les deux autres humains.

Cela surprit Wirt.

« Donc vous n'êtes pas déçu? » tente Wirt.

Il voulait confirmation !

« Pourquoi le serai-je? Vous avez su comblé l'Inconnu et son créateur d'une telle merveille ! fait la Bête en prenant sa fille dans les bras. Je ne puis vous remercier assez pour le plus beau des présents que vous m'offrez, ma Reine. »

Alors que Béatrice dévisage le monstre qui terrorisait l'Inconnu, les deux frères Humains sourient, rassurés que la petite ne court aucun danger comme ils le craignaient.

La Bête touche délicatement la joue de sa princesse qui gémit à ce contact bien différent de celui d'un humain mais le Démon sait qu'elle s'y fera. Avec un air fier, il regarde le bébé et déclare :

« Voici donc la Princesse de l'Inconnu, Yseult d'Edelwood. »

Se tournant vers Greg et Béatrice, il les fixe de son regard luisant… puis, à leur grande surprise, il s'incline devant eux.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir aider ma Reine et ainsi d'avoir permis à notre Princesse de voir le jour. dit-il.

_ Hum… de rien… marmonne Béatrice.

_ Au service de sa majesté ! répond Greg en s'inclinant, faisant rire Wirt.

_ Excusez-moi mais… bégaye la demoiselle. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? »

* * *

« **Aaaaaaaaaahhhh !** » crie Béatrice en atterrissant dans son lit chez elle.

Une fois sûre qu'elle n'est pas blessé, elle s'indigne contre la Bête qui la jetait comme ça, comme une malpropre après avoir aider Wirt à avoir leur enfant. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui crier : « Allez au diable! » que la Bête s'était déjà évaporé. Voyant l'aube se lever, elle décide de se reposer mais malheureusement, elle entend des pas et sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir donc elle ouvre les yeux aussitôt.

« Béatrice, ma chérie ! Oh viens voir ! Aujourd'hui de magnifiques fleurs viennent de pousser de nulle part et elles sont en train de s'ouvrir ! » dit sa mère.

Celle-ci repart réveillé les autres sans remarquer le sourire amusé de sa fille.

« Si elle savait… » pense-t-elle.

* * *

Dans leur cabane (bien triste depuis la disparition de Gregory), Anna et son père observent l'aube se lever… lorsque Anna se fige en voyant une multitude de toutes couleurs et de toutes teintes fleurirent immédiatement.

« Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! » s'écrit-elle en courant dehors.

Son père la rejoint et observe les fleurs qu'il reconnaît comme étant des Gladiolus, autrement dit des Glaïeuls. Une fleur typique du mois d'Août mais qui ne fleurit pas comme ça aussi simplement et n'importe où. La Bête devait avoir fait pousser toutes ces fleurs… mais pourquoi ?

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important cette nuit. Quelque chose de très important pour notre avenir. » marmonne le vieil homme en caressant les pétales d'une des fleurs avant de regarder le soleil qui se lève.

Sans que personne ne comprenne ce que voulait dire cette floraison soudain (à part les Démons de cet Univers), une petite Princesse venait de voir le jour dans l'Inconnu et ça, seul ce vieux chat noir dans la ville de Pottsfield le savait !

* * *

Tout le monde profita de ses fleurs majestueusement coloré ! Jim en offrit un bouquet à son épouse, sa tendre et belle institutrice, Margaret Grey en avait fait une couronne (collier) de fleur pour Fred le cheval et Lorna admire les tombes (de ses dernière victimes de quand elle était possédait) fleurir de mille couleurs.

Alors que l'Inconnu profite de cette floraison miracle, Greg ramasse ce qu'ils ont utilisé pour la naissance avant de se tourner… et de sourire en voyant la scène sous ses yeux : la Bête assis près de Wirt qui dort allongé dans son lit avec leur petite Yseult entre eux-deux. Pour une fois, le Démon semble devenir plus humain en observant son époux et leur enfant. Bien que toute nouvelle dans cet Univers, la petite fille était signe d'un grand changement dans ce monde. Sera-t-il négatif ou positif ? Personne ne le sait. Seul le temps pourra dire quel sera l'avenir de Yseult d'Edelwood, Princesse de l'Inconnu.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 et le plus long qu'on ait écrit avec Foxiso :) Wirt et la Bête ont enfin leur bébé, une adorable petite nommée Yseult :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en attendant le prochain chapitre :D**


	6. Chap5: la Dispute

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ****: la Dispute**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent depuis la naissance d'Yseult mais Wirt n'avait pas pas encore assez de force pour quitter sa chambre. Du coup, Béatrice revenait à l'antre tout les jours pour aider la Reine avec son bébé. La petite en bois était encore très calme mais elle avait besoin de beaucoup de soins. Quant à Greg, tout les soirs, la Bête le réquisitionne pour l'aider à récolter du bois et donc obtenir de quoi continuer à faire luire la lanterne.

* * *

Ce soir-là semble atrocement sombre pour Greg alors qu'il suit la Bête à travers les bois. Ils arrivent alors dans une clairière encore déserte.

« Un nouveau morceau de votre forêt ? demande Greg en serrant la hache qu'il tient.

_ Ne pose pas de questions, jeune Gregory ! Tu dois simplement m'obéir ! » gronde la Bête.

Autant il était doux face à Wirt et Yseult, si Greg était seul avec lui, il le traitait comme un vulgaire serviteur.

« Ils arrivent ! » fait la bête en se cachant dans l'ombre en incitant Gregory à faire de même.

L'adolescent ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre… lorsque finalement apparurent une petite fille et un petit garçon de 6 ans, tout les deux exaspérés et à bouts de forces, leurs vêtements recouvert de boues.

« Awww les pauvres… » s'attendrit le jeune garçon.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de l'ombre pour aller les aider, des vignes sortent de terre et s'enroulent autour de la cheville de la fillette. Celle-ci hurle en se trouvant prisonnière et son frère court pour essayer de l'aider… mais les vignes s'entourent autour de ses bras. Greg observe, horrifié, les deux enfants se retrouvés couvert de vignes et qui hurlent en essayant de s'échapper, appelant à l'aide en voyant leur corps se fondre dans les vignes… puis la fillette, résignée et épuisée, ferme les yeux et laisse son souffle la quitter. Son frère hurle en pleurant, espérant la réveiller… mais voyant qu'il va subir le même sort, il décide de se laisser faire, espérant que la Mort sera plus douce que leurs derniers instants.

Après quelques minutes, les deux enfants se sont plus que des arbres aux visages difformes et dégoulinants d'huile noire. À cet instant, elle semble être du sang pour Greg qui fixe les deux nouveaux arbres Edelwood comme des cadavres. Il se doutait que ces arbres étaient des personnes désespérés que la Bête transformait en arbre comme ça avait failli être le cas pour lui mais… il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette transformation puisse être aussi brutale ! Et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que des adultes mais aussi des enfants ! La Bête sort alors de l'ombre et se rend auprès des deux nouveaux arbres. Greg essaie de se remettre de ce tragique événement lorsque :

« Gregory! Approche! » entend-t-il la Bête lui ordonner.

Il déglutit bruyamment avant de s'avancer lentement vers là où se tenait le monstre.

« Coupes ces arbres pour la lanterne ! » dit la Bête dès que l'adolescent apparaît devant lui.

Greg s'avance alors près d'un des deux arbres, hache à la main. Il s'indigne et se sent bouillir de colère en serrant d'avantage la hache dans ses mains… puis il se retourne vers la Bête.

« **Non!** répond-t-il.

_ Quoi!? s'indigne le démon.

_ Il est hors de question que je fasse ça! se défend Greg d'un ton sûr et décidé. **Faites-le vous même !** rage-t-il en jetant la hache dans le sol.

_ Tu es mon serviteur ! Tu dois m'obéir ! grogne la Bête.

_ Au dernières nouvelles, je suis le serviteur de Wirt ! De votre Reine ! D'ailleurs, je doute qu'il sache ce que vous faites ! Mon frère n'approuverait jamais ça !

_ Ma Reine sait que je chasse pour alimenter la lanterne.

_ Et vous lui avez dit que certaines de vos 'proies' étaient des enfants ? Je ne pense pas ! Mon frère n'est pas comme vous ! Vous… vous êtes un… **UN MONSTRE !**

_ **NE DISCUTE PAS MES ORDRES, MAUDIT HUMAIN MORTEL SANS CERVELLE !** » rage la Bête en se ruant vers le jeune garçon.

Greg prend peur en voyant la Bête se jeter brutalement sur lui mais grâce à ses réflexes, il l'évite, récupère la hache et, quand la Bête se rue à nouveau sur lui, il lance sa hache qui frappe les bras du Démon. La Bête hurle de douleur et Greg profite de la distraction pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers l'antre. Seul Wirt serait capable de le défendre face à la Bête et il devait avertir son frère de ce que son époux faisait aux enfants ! Surtout maintenant que la petite Yseult était là !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au château, Wirt (toujours au lit) sourit en allaitant sa petite Yseult. Sûrement un autre miracle mais, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il n'avait pas besoin d'une nourrice pour son bébé. Béatrice est à ses côtés et sourit en regardant la mère et l'enfant se lier ainsi. Surtout que la petite semblait s'éveiller un peu plus chaque jour. Aujourd'hui par exemple, elle observe tout ce qui l'entoure de ses grands yeux vert clair irisé de vert foncé. Une vraie petite curieuse ! Et Wirt admirait ses expressions lorsqu'elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau dans son petit monde qui était la chambre de sa mère.

Soudain leur moment de sérénité est interrompu par les portes de la chambre qui claquent violemment, révélant un adolescent essoufflé.

« Greg? » s'inquiète la mère qui dépose la nouvelle-née dans les bras de Béatrice.

Greg reprend son souffle.

« La Bête ... c'est la Bête ... elle a transformé des enfants en arbre pour son huile et ... j'ai ...j'ai refusé… soupire-t-il entre deux respirations.

_ **Quoi?** » s'horrifie Wirt.

Et, juste derrière Gregory, apparaît la Bête dont la colère envers l'adolescent (qui s'éloigne vers son frère) est aussi brûlante que la flamme dans sa lanterne.

« **Misérable indignation ! Je vais te ...** rage t-il lorsque sa Reine le coupe.

_ **Vous n'en ferez rien!** gronde la Reine en protégeant son frère d'un bras. Greg m'a raconté que vous transformiez de jeunes enfants en bois pour feu, est-ce vrai? » demande Wirt.

La Bête se redresse, non pas sans fusiller du regard les garçons.

Un long moment à se lancer des regards plein de colère entre le roi et la reine de l'Inconnu passa.

« **Répondez!** exige Wirt à son époux.

_ Il est vrai, ma Reine, que j'ai fait de nouvelles proies qui sont d'âges mineur. Mais je crois ce que l'on devrait parler, c'est que votre serviteur s'est dédaigné de ne pas obéir à mes ordres ! s'indigne la créature.

_ **Non !** Ce que l'on devrait parler est le fait que vous vous en prenez à des enfants ! » gronde Wirt.

La Bête le dévisagea, incrédule.

« Mais, ma Reine, vous connaissez très bien comment fonctionne la lanterne. répond la Bête.

_ Oui, je le sais. Mais s'en prendre aux plus jeunes n'est pas ce dont j'espérais de votre part ! s'indigne la nouvelle mère.

_ Sachez que mon âme ne différencie nullement l'âge de sa nourriture ! s'indigne le démon.

_ Peut-être mais elle se nourrie de ceux qui perdent l'envie de vivre et de ceux qui périssent dans ce monde ! » répond Wirt sévèrement.

La Bête n'y tient plus il commença à faire trembler son enveloppe corporelle et à faire (plutôt glisser) les cents pas.

« **Ces enfants allaient périr de toute façon, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Ils avaient abandonné tout espoir et toute envie de continuer !** rage le démon.

_ **Oui mais un enfant change d'émotions aussi vite qu'il le faut pour le dire !** J'aurais parié que, du jour au lendemain, ils auraient tant oublié leurs problèmes et affiché un sourire sur leurs visages que vous n'auriez même pas pu les toucher si vous aviez attendu ! s'indigne la Reine.

_ Je vous trouve bien naïve pour que vous puissiez penser que le cycle de la vie fonctionne comme ça. rétorque la créature.

_ Le cycle de la vie fonctionne de tel manière que ce sont les plus âgés qui meurent et laissent la place à la jeune génération ! Alors laissez le cycle de la vie là où il est ! répond la Reine sur le même ton. Imaginez que notre fille perde l'envie de vivre à l'instant même ! La dévoreriez-vous?

_ **N'impliquez pas notre enfant dans cette discussion!** rugit la Bête.

_ **Pourquoi !?** Ces enfants étaient ceux de quelqu'un aussi bien que Yseult est nôtre ! **Alors répondez-moi !** Si elle venait à perdre l'envie de vivre, la dévoreriez-vous comme vous avez voulu le faire avec ces enfants ? » hurle Wirt.

La Bête le fusille du regard, assombrissant la pièce et effrayant Greg et Béatrice mais (bien que faible sur ses jambes et donc cloîtré au lit) Wirt le fixe avec colère et rage même si quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage et de déception. Comment la Bête qu'il avait appris à aimer pouvait encore lui cacher cela et surtout continuer à le faire alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir un enfant ?

* * *

Les deux parents se fusillent du regard sous le regard inquiet de Greg et Béatrice… lorsque Yseult, perturbée voir effrayée par la colère qu'elle ressent entre ses parents, se met à pleurer. Tous se figent en tournant les yeux vers elle, surtout que des épines redoutables se mettent à apparaître sur les branches de la chambre.

« Vite, Béatrice ! Donne-la moi ! » s'affole Wirt.

La Rouquine s'exécute et confit la petite à sa mère. La fillette continue de pleurer alors la Bête essaie de s'approcher… mais le regard que lui lance sa Reine le stoppe net. Wirt baisse les yeux vers sa fille et se calme en la berçant.

« Chut… chut ma chérie… tout va bien, ne pleure pas… » dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

La petite continue de pleurer et les épines semblent devenir de plus en plus grandes et menaçantes… lorsque Wirt se met à chanter la berceuse qu'il lui a chanté à sa naissance. Yseult hoquette en calmant ses pleurs et regarde sa mère qui chante. La Bête, ne tenant plus devant tant d'impertinence, quitte la pièce. Il attendrait que sa Reine se décide à entendre raison. Il était dans ses droits ! Elle n'avait donc rien à dire sur le sujet… mais le regard qu'il lui a lancé lorsqu'il s'approchait de leur fille… Bien que ça le blesse au cœur, sa rage est trop grande pour qu'il s'excuse et il s'éloigne dans le château, laissant les humains calmer le bébé et faire disparaître les épines, et sort récupérer l'huile des autres arbres. Ces deux-là… il sent qu'ils allaient lui rester sur l'estomac !

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent après la dispute et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était encore excusé. Chacun défendait son opinion et Greg essaye d'éviter la Bête à tout prix. Wirt commence seulement à pouvoir remarcher sans éprouver de douleur dans les hanches mais Béatrice restait auprès de lui et Yseult.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir allaiter sa fille et l'avoir passé à son frère pour qu'il lui fasse écouter les chansons de Jason Funderburker (que Yseult semble adorée), il en profite pour respirer et marcher avec Béatrice.

« Wirt… il serait peut-être temps que vous vous parliez avec la Bête ?

_ Pourquoi ? marmonne la Reine en allant s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse pour s'occuper de ses cheveux.

_ Parce que la Bête en mode ''boudeur'', ce n'est bon pour personne. Ni pour l'Inconnu… ni pour Yseult… »

Wirt se tourne vers elle, furieux, ce qui étonne Béatrice qui ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

« Ma fille n'a rien à voir avec les horreurs de la Bête ! D'ailleurs, tant qu'il continuera, il est hors de question qu'il s'approche d'Yseult ! rage le jeune homme.

_ Sauf que… depuis votre dispute, l'ombre de la Bête devient de plus en plus grande. Ça en devient parfois plus que dangereux. Même moi pour venir ici… » soupire la rouquine.

Wirt soupire en posant les coudes sur la table de la coiffeuse et se massant les tempes avec ses doigts. C'est vrai que cette situation ne pouvait plus tenir. Il se regarde dans le miroir et se rappelle des paroles prononcées lors du rituel du mariage. Peut-être avait-il tort. Peut-être que la Bête avait raison et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'âge pour mourir. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus d'espoir pour ces enfants et qui dépérissent.

Il ne savait pas… Il avait lu au sujet d'enfants égarés, livrés à eux-même et, généralement, tous s'en tiraient bien de la situation mais pouvait-il vraiment en juger sur basant sur des exemples de roman? Surtout après sa propre histoire ? Soupirant, le jeune homme s'effondre sur sa coiffeuse et sanglote, incapable d'accepter cela même si c'est la vérité. Béatrice lui brosse les cheveux en fredonnant, espérant le calmer, mais elle sourit, amusée de voir que même si il avait mûri, Wirt restait ce gros idiot qu'elle avait connu.

* * *

Le soir même, alors que la Bête s'apprête à repartir en chasse, il entends des pas maladroits mais gracieux dans l'escalier. Relevant les yeux, il voit sa Reine qui descend les marches doucement, à pas tremblants et avec visiblement de la douleur.

« Que faites-vous debout, ma Reine ? grogne-t-il même si Wirt peut entendre une légère inquiétude. Retournez vous coucher !

_ Je dois vous parler… » souffle la Reine en combattant la fatigue et la douleur qui le parcourt.

C'était la première fois depuis la naissance d'Yseult qu'il descendait les marches et ses jambes (avec le reste de son corps) protestent de cet exercice soudain. Il grimace à chaque pas, se sentant comme la petite sirène qui semblait marcher sur des épées tranchantes malgré la légèreté de ses pas. La Bête le rejoint mais il refuse de montrer qu'il est inquiet.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler, ma Reine ?

_ De notre dispute…

_ J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire à ce sujet ! s'énerve le Démon en se retournant pour partir. L'affaire est close pour moi !

_ Non ! Attendez ! » s'affole Wirt en essayant de courir à sa suite mais ses jambes encore faibles refusent de le soutenir plus longtemps.

Il pousse un cri en se sentant tomber… mais il est rattrapé par des bras forts et lisses comme du bois poli. Relevant les yeux, il voit son époux qui le regarde, inquiet.

« Ma Reine ? demande-t-il.

_ Je… suffoque Wirt avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur.

_ **Ma Reine !** s'affole la Bête, sentant qu'il y a un problème. **GREGORY ! BÉATRICE !** » appelle-t-il en récupérant son jeune époux dans ses bras pour remonter vers sa chambre.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » s'inquiète Béatrice qui, par chance, n'avait pas pu encore prendre congé.

Elle arrive vers la Bête et horrifié en voyant Wirt inconscient.

« Oh par tous les saints ! Que s'est-il passé?

_ Wirt! » s'affole Greg en descendant les marches aussi vite que possible.

Il essaie de réveiller son frère mais la Reine demeure immobile dans les bras de la Bête. Béatrice s'aperçoit que Wirt est en sueurs et elle comprend.

« Il faut le mettre au lit. Il doit se reposer. » dit-elle en ouvrant les portes pour laisser passer la Bête qui s'avance vers le lit et dépose délicatement son époux inconscient.

Béatrice s'approche alors et passe un chiffon pour essuyer la sueur du jeune homme.

« Il devrait reprendre ses esprits dès que son corps sera reposé. » dit-elle en voulant être rassurante.

La Bête soupire, rassuré,… puis il se tourne vers le berceau où dort Yseult. Greg s'apprête à l'arrêter… mais Béatrice et Jason Funderburker lui font comprendre qu'il doit laisser faire. Le démon s'approche du berceau et observe son enfant endormie. La petite mi-humaine respire profondément, voyageant certainement dans le pays des Doux Rêves. Son père approche sa main pour la toucher… mais il hésite. Les paroles de son époux résonnent à nouveau dans sa tête. Et si un jour Yseult désirait ne plus vivre, que ferait-il ? Serait-il capable de faire cela à sa propre fille ? Soupirant, il s'écarte et va patienter dans un coin de la chambre.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Wirt revient à lui, un peu perdu car il ne se rappelle pas être remonté dans sa chambre. Il est accueilli par le regard souriant de Béatrice. La rouquine lui sourit, amusée, et lui chuchote :

« Voilà ce que ça fait de ne pas écouter ce qu'on te dit, idiot. »

Wirt rougit mais avant qu'il puisse l'interroger, Béatrice se redresse et déclare :

« Il est réveillé, mon Seigneur. »

Puis Wirt voit la Bête entrer dans son champ de vision et approcher de son lit. Ils se regardent tout les deux d'un air calme.

« Je vais vous laisser. » déclare calmement Béatrice en sortant de la chambre, laissant le couple en tête à tête.

Wirt baisse les yeux, un peu honteux de s'être montrer faible devant son époux… lorsqu'il sent la main de la Bête qui passe dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue pour le forcer à relever les yeux.

« Vous m'avez inquiété, ma Reine… dit la Bête, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux colorés et luisants.

_ Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur… »

Wirt soupire en s'allongeant dans son lit, se retenant de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement nul... La Bête lui caresse les cheveux et soupire.

« Je suis désolé, ma Reine. Je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher que certaines de mes proies étaient de jeunes enfants.

_ Je ne vous avais jamais vraiment interrogé à ce sujet... soupire Wirt. Mais peut-être que vous avez raison et que l'âge n'importe peu. Je suis humain après tout et l'attachement des vies est ce que je connais. répond Wirt. Alors pardonnez-moi d'avoir été aussi naïf.

_ Je vous pardonne, ma Reine... Surtout que maintenant que je réfléchis, je vous comprends.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonne Wirt.

_ Vous êtes une mère et vous protégez notre fille. Vous avez agit comme une mère. Alors je vous demande de me pardonner d'avoir agit comme une bête avant d'agir comme un père.

_ Je vous pardonne. » répond Wirt en souriant.

La Bête sourit, comme soulagé... lorsque Yseult se met à pleurer. Son époux étant bloqué au lit, le démon s'approche du berceau et s'apprête à la prendre... mais il hésite. Comprenant ce qui inquiète son mari, il rit et dit:

« Prenez-la. C'est votre fille après tout. »

La Bête récupère alors la petite Yseult qui se tait en ouvrant les yeux, surprise de sentir les bras de son père. Il la ramène à sa mère et Wirt la berce en fredonnant. La petite fille les regarde de ses grands yeux verts, surprise de les voir tous les deux en même temps.

« Bonjour, mon cœur. » chuchote doucement Wirt pour ne pas trop la perturber.

La petite gazouille à sa mère avant qu'elle ne regarde son père avec étonnement. Il avait l'air d'un géant comparé à elle et à sa mère à travers ses yeux de nouvelle-née. Wirt sourit à son petit air perdu et gazouille :

« Tout va bien, Yseult. C'est vrai que Papa n'est pas souvent là mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. »

La petite regarde sa mère comme pour enregistrer ce qu'il dit puis se tourne vers son père.

Comme si elle se souvenait, elle gazouille joyeusement en tendant les mains vers lui. Les deux parents sourient à leur fille si petite et innocente avec ses grands yeux vert pétillants de vie. La famille resta ainsi dans le calme absolu de la nuit jusqu'à ce que la Bête parte en quête de nouvelles âmes. La lanterne ne devait jamais s'éteindre !

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fiction. je poste un peu plus vite que je pensais mais j'aime vraiment vous faire découvrir notre petit univers-délire :)**

 **Grosse dispute de couple entre la Bête et Wirt avec en sujet principal leur fille. Mais quand on s'aime, on pardonne, on comprend le point de vue de l'autre, etc. Surtout qu'il faut qu'ils pensent à leur petite Yseult ^^**

 **Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en attendant le prochain chapitre :)**


	7. Chap6 : Mal du Pays

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre particulier mais qu'on voulait absolument mettre car franchement, il nous semblait terriblement probable si Wirt et Greg étaient restés dans l'Inconnu.**

 **Voyons ce fameux chapitre:**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 ****: Mal du Pays**

Quelques temps plus tard, Wirt put enfin marcher sans souffrir et reprendre son rôle principal en tant que gardien de la lanterne tout en s'occupant de sa petite Yseult. La petite fille avait grandi (bien que ce soit encore un bébé) et était maintenant très éveillée, curieuse et souriante. Et ses cheveux en branches et en mousse étaient maintenant tellement grands que Wirt et Béatrice (qui venait pour voir la petite qu'elle avait aidé à mettre au monde) la coiffent déjà. Greg était complètement gaga avec sa petite nièce qui l'adorait.

Un an passa rapidement et tous semblaient très heureux, surtout la joyeuse petite Yseult. Cependant, la Bête avait remarqué que son époux était perdu voir mélancolique. Il passait parfois des heures à rêvasser en observant le ciel ou il s'attristait d'un coup en voyant Greg et Béatrice jouer avec Yseult. Il avait d'abord pensé à une dépression post-natale mais après un an, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Wirt allait très bien et il n'avait pas le cœur d'une personne qui ne souhaitait plus vivre comme lors de leur première vraie rencontre. Il ne comprend donc pas ce qui attriste autant son époux.

* * *

Ce soir-là, le soir anniversaire de leur mariage après le dîner, La Bête avait demandé à Gregory et à Béatrice de s'occuper d'Yseult. Il avait besoin de temps avec sa Reine. Wirt avait été un peu surpris mais la Bête n'avait pas besoin de récupérer de nouvelles proies ce soir alors ils pourraient profiter d'un petit moment entre époux. La Bête l'entraîna dans la salle de bals, là où ils s'étaient unis il y a un an maintenant, et avec une délicatesse qui étonne son jeune époux, le Démon l'entraîne dans une valse. Wirt se met à sourire voir même à rire en se voyant dans une sorte de remake de la Belle et la Bête mais il suit la danse que son époux lui propose.

Il reste comme ça pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête et s'éloigne vers le jardin. La Bête le suit et l'encercle dans ses bras. Wirt sourit en se serrant contre son époux et celui-ci lui demande:

« Ma Reine ? Êtes-vous heureux avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr que je le suis. soupire le jeune homme. J'ai tout ce que je pensais trop beau pour moi... comme retrouver mon frère ou notre Yseult, ou ce palais.

_ Alors qu'avez-vous donc ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi mélancolique ?

_ Oh rien. C'est juste... fait Wirt mais il ne se voyait pas continuer sa phrase et détourne le regard.

_ Mais quoi, ma Reine? demande la Bête à guidant la face de son époux vers le sien avec une caresse.

_ Ma famille et mes amis me manquent ... soupire Wirt. Et voir Yseult grandir... ça me rappelle un peu quand Greg était petit. Je revois notre mère... notre disparition et ne pas savoir ce qu'on est devenu... Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir le cœur brisé...

_ Oubliez cette ancienne vie, ma Reine ! Vous n'y ferez que vous perdre.

_ Je ne peux pas oublier ma mère ! s'indigne-t-il en se tournant vers la Bête. C'est grâce à elle que je suis de ce monde ! Je l'aime et c'est normal !

_ Ma Reine...

_ Comprenez-moi ! Je suis Humain ! Malgré notre union et les pouvoirs que cela m'accorde, je reste un Humain. J'aimerais que Yseult puisse voir sa grand-mère même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois... »

La Bête s'écarte brutalement comme choqué ou blessé. Il fixe Wirt avec un air presque sauvage.

« Vous voulez donc me quitter ? Briser le deal que nous avons fait pour sauver votre frère ?

_ **Non !** s'affole Wirt en courant lui prendre les mains. Jamais de la vie ! Mais… comme chaque être vivant, j'ai besoin de savoir comment va ma famille. Et Yseult et moi ainsi que Greg, nous ne pouvons pas rester enfermé dans cette demeure. Ce n'est pas contre vous…

_ Comprenez-vous que cela peut-être dangereux ? **Vous êtes la compagne d'un démon, ma Reine !** Et Yseult est notre fille ! **Elle est autant en danger que vous si vous êtes découvert !**

_ Je le sais… » soupire Wirt en retournant fixé le ciel nocturne.

La Bête le fixe, encore en colère pendant quelques instants… puis il soupire en sentant la tristesse qui émane de son époux. Il s'approche de Wirt et pose les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

« Ma Reine… vous savez que notre fille n'a pas une apparence humaine…

_ Je le sais… soupire Wirt.

_ Et votre frère appartient désormais à ce monde. ajoute le Démon, faisant trembler son jeune époux, avant d'ajouter : C'est pourquoi je ne peux vous permettre de voir votre famille qu'une seule journée. »

Wirt se fige et se tourne vers son époux, stupéfait.

« Vous... vous le feriez volontiers ? espère la Reine.

_ Juste une seule journée... » commence la Bête mais d'un seul coup, il se retrouve pris dans l'étreinte de Wirt qui le serre dans ses bras et affiche le plus merveilleux des sourires sur son visage.

Wirt se met à pleurer de joie. Il allait revoir sa mère et ses amis. Certes, ce ne serait qu'une seule journée mais il sait que c'est déjà beaucoup. La Bête lui caresse les cheveux puis déclare :

« Je dois vous mettre en garde, ma Reine. Si vous ne rentrez pas avant que la lune soit souveraine du ciel, notre fille reprendra sa forme originelle et votre frère mourra. Tout deux ne peuvent pas vivre dans votre monde. Vous devez donc être très prudent.

_ Je le serais, c'est promis ! » sourit Wirt, fou de joie.

Sans attendre, il court rejoindre son frère en criant ' _ **Greg ! Greg ! On rentre à la maison !**_ '. La Bête sourit, heureux de voir son époux à nouveau plein de joie, mais il sait que cette journée sans son époux allait être très dure pour lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Greg et Wirt s'étaient préparé. Ils ne tenaient plus depuis la veille et tout deux s'étaient habillé de façon moderne pour se fondre dans le décor. Wirt avait dû se coiffer les cheveux en une simple queue de cheval et Yseult avait été habillée de la plus simple de ses robes de bébés. Une fois prêts, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur du domaine afin que la Bête puisse les ramener chez eux. Rien que le fait de sentir le soleil hors des murs du château fit un bien fou aux deux frères puis ils attendirent la Bête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Bête apparaît à l'ombre des arbres. Les deux frères le regardent (Wirt en souriant) et il leur tend la main.

« Je vais vous envoyer là où vous êtes entrer dans mon univers et vous aurez toute la journée pour profiter de votre famille et leur faire vos adieux car il sera difficile pour vous de les revoir. explique le Maître de l'Inconnu. Vous ne devrez rien dire sur moi afin de protéger notre fille et le deal qui tient Gregory en vie.

_ Fort bien. accepte Wirt.

_ Ensuite, pour revenir, vous devrez retourner là où vous êtes arrivé ici et dire : « En route vers l'Inconnu ! » et vous reviendrez ici, dans mon Univers. Et rappelez-vous. Si vous n'êtes pas revenu avant que la Lune soit souveraine dans le ciel, notre Yseult redeviendra ce qu'elle est et votre frère mourra ! »

Les deux frères se regardent et hochent la tête. Puis ils se tournent vers la Bête.

« Nous sommes prêts ! » affirme Wirt en serrant sa précieuse petite Yseult qui gazouille en découvrant l'extérieur pour la première fois.

La Bête lève ses mains et un passage de lumière coupe l'environnement qui les entourent en deux, comme si le filtre de cette réalité se brisait en un grand passage.

* * *

Les deux frères se serrent l'un contre l'autre et s'apprêtent à atterrir chez eux... lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans l'eau ! Dès qu'ils se retrouvent privé d'air, ils nagent et traversent la surface en respirant. Ils sortent de l'étang où ils sont tombé il y a plusieurs années et Wirt les fait sécher en quelques secondes grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs de 'démon'.

« Greg ? Ça va ?

_ Maintenant que je suis sec et à la maison, ça va. » répond l'adolescent en se redressant.

Wirt sourit puis baisse les yeux vers sa fille... pour voir que Yseult ressemble maintenant à une vraie petite humaine. Une fillette à la peau blanche, aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs à mèches vertes. Bien que surprise par sa nouvelle apparence, la fillette gazouille et rit en découvrant son nouvel environnement. Wirt observe leur environnement en souriant. À part des arbres plus grands, rien n'avait changé. Mais qui sait si leur quartier était resté le même ?…

« Tu viens, Greg ? » demande Wirt en remontant le chemin vers la ville.

Son frère le suit aussitôt, suivit par Jason Funderburker qui bondit joyeusement. Ils étaient enfin chez eux !

Puis ils entendirent le train au loin. Le bruit effraie la petite qui se blottit le plus possible contre sa mère au fur et à mesure que le train et le bruit qu'il produisait approchèrent. Berçant sa fille pour la rassurer, Wirt observe le train, se souvenant de comment ils sont arrivés dans l'Inconnu. Une fois que le train est parti, ils reprennent leur chemin vers chez eux. Après quelques minutes, ils passent le cimetière et arrivent devant les premières maisons. Leur vieux quartier n'a pas tellement changé que ça. Les magasins, bien que changés, restèrent des magasins. Pareil pour les habitations. Peut-être entre deux, des restaurants fast-food qui se sont installés de-ci de-là. Les deux frères se regardent avec un petit sourire puis s'avancent calmement. Ils croisent de jeunes enfants en vélos ou quelques personnes âgés qui ne font pas beaucoup attention à eux. En passant devant la maison de Mme Daniels, Greg fouille nerveusement dans sa poche et en sort son cailloux qu'il a volé avant d'aller dans l'Inconnu. Voyant que le jardin est encore entretenu, il en conclut que la vieille dame est toujours vivante.

« Je reviens, Wirt !» crie-t-il en courant vers le jardin.

Wirt rit en voyant son frère entré dans le jardin et remettre le cailloux là où il appartient avant de le rejoindre.

« Voilà ! Comme ça, Mme Daniels pourra plus m'en vouloir. sourit Greg.

_ Ah oui ? Et c'est gravé dans la pierre ? » demande son frère en prenant une grosse voix.

Tout deux rient, se souvenant de mouvements joyeux de leur enfance avant de reprendre le chemin vers la maison.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent à leur quartier, près de leur maison. Ils se regardent, hésitants, puis ils se dirigent là où ils ont vécu jadis. Ils arrivent devant la maison, soulagé de voir toujours leur nom sur la boîte aux lettres puis ils avancent vers la porte. Wirt hésite encore puis il frappe avant de bercer Yseult qui les regarde, intriguée.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre et une femme ouvrit la porte. Leur mère ! Bien que les années avaient passé, elle semblait rester la même ! Ils se regardèrent pendant un bon moment, les garçons par hésitation, la femme pour se remémorer ces visages avant d'enfin les reconnaître. Elle soupira (et les garçons crurent qu'ils l'avaient tué) et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

« Maman?... hésite Wirt, plus par peur qu'elle ne supporte pas le choc... lorsqu'elle se met à sourire malgré ses larmes.

_ **Wirt ! Greg !** » suffoque-t-elle en leur sautant au cou.

Les deux garçons sont surpris... puis ils la serrent dans leurs bras, heureux de la revoir enfin. Elle serre ses deux garçons, folle de joie... lorsqu'une voix d'homme appelle à l'intérieur.

« Chérie ? Qui est-ce ? »

Greg se fige et s'écarte aussitôt, surtout quand le deuxième habitant de la maison arrive à la porte. Il s'agit d'un homme d'un certain âge ressemblant à l'adolescent mais en plus large. Le père de Greg !

En voyant les deux jeunes gens devant la porte, il se fige... mais dès que l'adolescent lui sourit, il affiche le plus radieux des sourires.

« **Greg !**

_ **Papa!** » s'exclame Greg en courant lui sauter au cou.

Wirt sourit, touché par ces retrouvailles, son beau père s'extasiant de voir à quoi son fils ressemble, et dès que le père a fini avec son garçon, il s'approche du jeune homme.

« **Wirt !** Regarde-toi, mon grand ! s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux ? » s'étonne sa mère qui remarque seulement que son premier enfant a des cheveux longs et non courts comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu.

_ Eh ...bah... » commence Wirt hésitant jusqu'à ce que Yseult gémisse, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

Lorsque sa mère regarde sa fille, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il voit sa mère surprise poser ses mains sur sa bouche puis elle le regarde, choquée.

« Qui est cette enfant? demande sa mère. Est-ce la tienne? demande-t-elle avec sa voix presque étranglée par le choc.

_ Oui... Elle s'appelle Yseult... » sourit Wirt même si il est mal à l'aise.

Yseult lève les yeux vers les Humains devant elle et, voyant une ressemblance entre sa mère et la femme devant elle, la fillette gazouille joyeusement en tendant la main vers sa grand-mère. Greg sourit en caressant la joue de sa nièce qui pousse un petit cri de joie en regardant son oncle. Les deux parents sont figés en voyant la petite de quelques mois. L'adolescent lance un regard à son frère qui dit : « On leur dit quoi maintenant? »

Mais Wirt lui répond d'un regard qui dit: « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan ! »

Puis les deux retournent leur attention sur leurs parents.

« Heuh... du coup, on reste devant la maison ou ..? demande Greg.

_ Oh ! Suis-je bête ! » s'exclame leur mère en les laissant entrer.

* * *

Les deux garçons observent l'entrée avec un sourire nostalgique en voyant que rien n'a changé. Yseult regarde tout de ses grands yeux verts en riant de temps en temps. Ils se rendent dans le salon… et là, leur mère pose la question.

« Wirt… Greg… où avez-vous été toutes ces années ? »

Les deux garçons se figent et le père de Greg ajoute :

« On vous a cherché partout ! On a fait des battus, chercher de possibles cadavres, lancer des avis de recherches partout en Amérique mais personne n'a été capable de vous retrouver ! Et là, vous revenez comme si de rien n'était ! »

Greg regarde Wirt et lui fait signe de mettre son plan à exécution. Le jeune homme hoche en lui confiant sa fille puis il prend une grande inspiration. Il ouvre alors ses yeux qui se mettent à luire d'une étrange lueur mais seul Greg semble le remarquer. Une lueur semblable entoure les yeux des deux parents et Wirt déclare calmement :

« Greg et moi, nous nous sommes égarés cette nuit-là et quelqu'un nous a emmené loin de la maison et retenu captif. C'était une sorte de secte qui enfermait de jeunes gens et ils ont profité que nous étions perdus. Nous avons réussit à nous échapper après plusieurs années et nous avons tout fait pour rentrer. Avec nous, il y avait une jeune fille nommée Béatrice qui avait aussi été prise dans la secte. Elle nous a aidé à revenir dans le bon état mais nous avons dû être très discrets car nous craignons que la secte nous retrouve. Pour le bébé,… comme Béatrice et moi sommes devenu très proches au fur et à mesure des années,… il s'est passé ce qu'il devait se passer. Béatrice a eu tellement peur que ses parents la rejettent à cause du bébé qu'elle nous a demandé de rester avec elle jusqu'à la naissance.

_ Vous l'avez aider ? demande leur mère, sa voix semblant presque envoûtée.

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai réussi à l'aider à accoucher de Yseult. dit-il en lançant un petit sourire à Greg qui se retient de rire en se disant que la vraie Béatrice le tuerait si elle savait qu'il l'avait changé en demoiselle en détresse. Béatrice est restée un peu pour s'occuper d'elle mais elle voulait retourner auprès de sa famille et elle avait peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas le bébé. Alors… en tant que… père,… j'ai accepté de garder Yseult le temps que l'on trouve une solution. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'était de trouver une maison et élever Yseult avec elle. Nous sommes revenu pour vous expliquer et vous rassurer mais malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas nous voir autant que nous le voulons. Béatrice a trop peur que ses parents refusent alors nous avons trouvé une maison loin d'ici pour vivre avec Greg et Yseult. »

Puis Wirt cesse l'hypnose en clignant des yeux (qui redeviennent normaux) et leurs parents sont sortis de leur transe. Leur mère cligne des yeux pendant que le père de Greg secoue la tête en enregistrant cette information.

Les deux garçons attendent une réaction de leur part… et leur mère sourit malgré des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle se lève et va prendre la petite Yseult dans ses bras.

« Je suis fière de toi, Wirt. Elle est magnifique. sourit-elle en berçant le bébé qui rit joyeusement en tendant ses petites mains vers sa grand-mère.

_ Mais Greg est obligé d'aller vivre avec vous ? demande son beau-père.

_ Papa… Béatrice, Wirt et moi, on est devenu une famille dans un sens. Je sais que je peux paraître jeune mais je me suis attachée à Yseult et Béatrice. » explique l'adolescent.

Son père fixe Gregory comme incertain… puis il soupire avec un petit sourire.

« Même si j'avais voulu, j'aurais jamais pu te séparer de ton frère. rit-il, faisant sourire son fils, avant de se tourner vers Wirt. Quant à toi, mon grand, je suis ravi que tu ais pu devenir un homme comme tu le voulais. »

Le jeune homme sourit et rougit même si il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir 'un homme' comme ça. S'asseyant à côté de son grand fils, leur mère demande :

« Vous allez devoir partir quand ?

_ Nous partirons ce soir avant que la nuit soit tombée. répond-t-il en récupérant sa fille.

_ **Quoi ?** Mais ... **mais c'est trop court !** s'horrifie sa mère. On vient à peine de se retrouver et vous devez déjà repartir?

_ Désolé, Maman, mais nous devons être sûr d'être rentré en même temps que Béatrice. Tu peux me croire, ça lui a brisé le cœur de nous laisser partir avec Yseult.

_ Je peux la comprendre. soupire-t-elle en caressant les cheveux d'Yseult. Elle est vraiment magnifique. »

Yseult grince joyeusement en remuant ses petites jambes et en frappant dans ses petites mains potelées, attendrissant tout le monde avec ses petites manières.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après avoir discuté un peu et bien avant le dîner, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le père de Greg se lève et va ouvrir, intriguant tout le monde.

« Qui ça peut bien être? » demande leur mère qui, après cette histoire de secte, prit peur que ça ne soit ça!

Mais quand son mari ouvrit la porte, elle fut rassuré tout comme le père de Greg de voir d'anciens amis de Wirt et Greg venu les voir.

« Veuillez nous excuser... commence l'un d'eux.

_ Mais on a cru voir Wirt et son petit frère. Alors ça y est?! Ils sont revenu? Ils sont vivants? » fit une autre sur un ton d'excitation et d'inquiétude.

Les parents des deux garçons ne savent plus quoi dire tellement qu'il y avait de gens et que, comme eux, ils n'arrivaient encore pas à croire que leurs fils soient là.

Greg se fige et se tourne vers Wirt qui fixe le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant la nuit alors il hausse les épaules et son frère hoche la tête. Les parents comprennent le message et laissent entrer les jeunes gens. Greg est surpris en voyant ses anciens amis comme des adolescents (comme si il avait oublié qu'il en était un). Les adolescents hurlent de joie en voyant leur ancien camarade et tous courent serrer le jeune garçon et lui poser des questions. D'ailleurs, le grand 'gamin' aux yeux verts est totalement perdu, faisant rire Wirt.

Ce rire attirent l'attention des jeunes adultes (qui le reconnaissent même si il était assez rare ou gêné) et tous s'approchent de leur ancien ami. Ils y vont doucement parce qu'ils connaissent assez Wirt pour savoir qu'il détestait être le centre de l'attention… mais dès que les jeunes femmes (et les amies de Greg) voient le bébé, elles gazouillent toutes, attendries par cette petite bouille aux cheveux noirs et grands yeux verts.

« Awww elle est trop mignonne! gazouille une des jeunes filles.

_ Quelle amour! s'attendrit une jeune femme.

_ Regardez-moi ses mains minuscules! sourit une autre.

_ Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu? demande une des amies de Wirt.

_ Eh bien… marmonne Greg, hésitant, mais Wirt répond calmement:

_ C'est ma fille. Yseult. »

Les jeunes filles et femmes sont surprises (car Wirt est quand même bien jeune pour être déjà père) mais les rires du bébé et ses petites manières adorables les font fondre.

* * *

Le jeune père sourit, ravi que l'attention soit plus sur Yseult que sur lui… lorsque Sara, la fille dont Wirt avait été amoureux, apparaît avec eux. La jeune afro-américaine était devenue une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux et aux grands yeux marron sombre et, au vu de ses vêtements, elle n'avait pas arrêter le sport. Aucun doute que Wirt aurait continué à être amoureux d'elle! Greg tourne les yeux vers son frère qui est figé sur place en voyant son amour de jeunesse, son cœur se mettant à battre d'une façon qu'il n'avait battu que pour la Bête.

En faites, c'est comme si les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pour la Bête disparaissait pour revenir vers Sara ! Il aurait voulu lui dire, voulu lui avouer à propos de la cassette, de ses sentiments… ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde s'émerveille à une action de sa fille qu'il se tourne vers Yseult qui souriait à tout les gens qui l'entouraient en applaudissant de ses petites mains. Et là Wirt se dit que non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas pour Yseult ! Pas pour son époux ! La Bête certes l'avait soumis à ses ordres mais la créature s'était aussi adoucie à son égard. Il avait formé un couple, uni par un mariage et uni par la naissance de leur fille. Oh dieu, que cette situation semblait compliqué ! Ça le tourmentait trop…

« **Wirt!** entendit-il par Sara qui s'approche de lui. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir vivant ! sourit-elle avant de baisser les yeux vers Yseult. Et… ça me surprend de te voir avec un bébé dans les bras mais ça te va bien.

_ Merci… bégaye Wirt en rougissant.

_ Oh ! J'y pense ! s'exclame-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans sa poche pour en sortir la fameuse cassette, la cause même de leur arrivée dans l'Inconnu. Après que tu ais disparu, je l'ai gardé et j'ai réussi à trouver un magnétophone pour l'écouter. explique-t-elle avec une petite rougeur. J'ai été très touché par ce que tu y as écrit. Dès lors, je l'ai gardé en espérant pouvoir te remercier… dis-moi… tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu y dis ?

_ Euh… eh bien… oui… »

Avec un petit sourire, Sara embrasse Wirt sur la joue, le faisant devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, avant de récupérer la petite Yseult. La petite est intriguée par Sara et joue avec les bords de la veste de la demoiselle.

« Elle est vraiment très belle, Wirt. Félicitations à la maman. Je suis même un peu jalouse d'elle. Elle doit être si fière d'avoir un bébé aussi mignon avec un garçon comme toi, Wirt. » dit-elle, faisant encore plus rougir le jeune homme qui aimerait tout lui avouer.

Mais il sait que si il fait ça, ça mettra sa fille en danger. Pourtant, il aimerait tellement pouvoir tout dire à Sara, surtout maintenant qu'elle connaît ses sentiments pour elle et qu'elle ne semble pas dégoûtée. Il a même l'impression qu'elle est en train de lui dire que ses sentiments sont réciproques ! Il serre les poings alors que son cœur se trouve incapable de lui dire quoi faire, le faisant presque se sentir malade !

* * *

Ses amis se mettent à lui parler, à le féliciter pour Yseult et à lui demander des explications. Voyant que Wirt est un peu perdu, Greg répète le mensonge que son frère a raconté à ses parents, inventant des détails particuliers lorsqu'ils l'interrogent plus précisément, décrivant la Béatrice qu'ils connaissent en la présentant comme la mère de sa nièce, inventant une évasion parfaite avant une fuite longue à travers des villes et des bois (rendant leur aventure dans l'Inconnu plus crédible)… lorsque d'un coup, l'adolescent se sent mal et a du mal à respirer.

« **Greg ?** » s'affole sa mère en courant le rejoindre, ramenant enfin Wirt à ses sens.

Le jeune homme se fige en voyant son frère devenir pâle et le revoit alors prisonnier des branches d'Edelwood, lorsqu'il a accepté de devenir la compagne de la Bête ! Affolé, il regarde dehors pour voir la nuit et la Lune qui commence à se lever.

« Oh non… » suffoque-t-il avant de se tourner vers Sara pour regarder Yseult.

La petite commence à avoir ses cheveux qui reprennent leur forme de mousse et de feuilles ainsi que le bout de ses petits doigts qui redeviennent du bois. Sans prévenir, il reprend Yseult dans ses bras et avec Greg, il s'éloigne vers la porte. Alors que tout le monde s'affole, il réutilise le même sort d'hypnose sur tout le monde.

« Écoutez! On doit y aller ! Béatrice nous attend, mais... sachez que ... sachez qu'on vous aime et qu'on ne vous oubliera jamais ! Au revoir tout le monde et, s'il vous plaît, ne nous courrez pas après ! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte et sortant avec Greg et Yseult sans se retourner.

Et tous les trois courent dans la rue, se rendant au cimetière pour rejoindre l'étang de l'autre côté du mur… mais cela s'avère un peu plus compliqué vu que Greg s'affaiblit petit à petit.

* * *

Alors qu'ils voient le cimetière, le cadet s'effondre sur le sol, incapable de continuer, sous les coassements affolés de Jason Funderburker.

« **Greg !** s'affole Wirt. Non ! **Non non non, je t'en prie ! Tiens bon !** On y est presque ! »

Il retourne Greg pour voir qu'il respire à peine et devient pâle comme un cadavre. Wirt se met à pleurer, incapable qu'il ait été capable d'oublier que son frère pouvait mourir s'ils restaient.

« Je t'en prie, Greg… je peux pas te perdre pour de bon… tiens bon, je t'en supplie… »

Alors qu'il voit déjà son frère mort par sa faute, il sent des branches entourés ses épaules, tournant la tête, il se fige en voyant que Yseult a repris son apparence réelle et qu'elle a créée des vignes pour se mettre dans le dos de sa mère comme pour lui permettre de porter Greg. Il sourit à l'intelligence de sa fille, l'embrasse sur le front puis soulève son frère dans ses bras. Jason Funderburker bondit sur le ventre de Greg juste avant de son frère se mette à courir vers le mur, il utilise un sort qui lui permet de créer des branches comme la Bête pour passer le mur et se laisse glisser le long de la colline. Il serre fort Greg en voyant l'eau et saute dans l'étang en chuchotant :

« En route vers l'Inconnu... »

 _'Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour Greg_.' pense-t-il alors que l'eau se met à luire et que le passage vers l'Inconnu s'ouvre pour les laisser retourner dans l'Univers de la Bête.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 de la fiction. Wirt et Greg ont le mal du Pays (ce qui est compréhensibles car ils ont quand même une famille dans leur vrai Univers) et la Bête leur donne le droit d'aller dans leur univers une seule journée... mais Greg et Wirt se sont attardés plus que promis, pris dans le plaisir des retrouvailles et des sensations d'être chez soit alors qu'ils n'appartiennent plus à ce monde. Wirt arrivera-t-il à sauver son frère? Ou a-t-il trop traîné?**

 **Review svp :) Et à la prochaine :D**


	8. Chap7: les Vents de la Révolte

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **: les Vents de la Révolte**

Ils arrivent dans un grand **splatch!** en atterrissant au sol. Wirt et Yseult toussotent puis Wirt regarde son frère.

« Greg! Greg! On est rentré! Tout ira bien maintenant, Greg! »

Le jeune ado revient petit à petit à lui jusqu'à ce que son corps se convulse et qu'il tousse l'eau qu'il a dans son corps. Wirt pleure de soulagement en serrant son frère dans ses bras. Il était toujours vivant.

* * *

Mais soudain, Greg le repousse.

« Greg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Wirt.

_ C'est pas juste ! On a même pas pu rester plus longtemps avec Papa et Maman ! On a dû leur mentir et les hypnotiser pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec la Bête ! On est pas libres, Wirt ! On reste en cages !

_ Greg…

_ Et si moi j'avais voulu rentrer, hein ? Si j'avais voulu rester ? Et si Maman avait voulu voir grandir Yseult ? Il aurait fait quoi, la Bête ? Il m'aurait tué ? Comme il a voulu le faire ?

_ Greg, il n'a pas voulu te tuer ! Tu appartient à l'Inconnu mais tu es toujours en vie ! C'est ça, l'important !

_ **NON !** C'est pas ce que je veux !

_ Écoutes, je sais que c'est dur mais c'est déjà bien ce qu'on a eu aujourd'hui. répond Wirt en se rapprochant de Greg.

_ **NON !** J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps ! Tu n'as pas vu le regard de Maman ? Elle sait peut-être qu'on est vivant mais on lui a brisé le cœur en partant comme des voleurs !

_ Greg…

_ Tu préfères rester avec la Bête ? Je peux comprendre parce que vous avez eu Yseult et qu'elle a le droit d'avoir son père. Mais moi, je comptes rentrer à la maison ! **Que ce soit avec ou sans toi !**

_ Greg ! s'horrifie Wirt. La Bête ne va jamais te laisser partir ! Et ton âme est trop faible pour tenir chez nous…

_ **JE NE L'ÉCOUTES PLUS, LA BÊTE !** rage Greg. Moi, je rentres ! »

Sans un autre mot, Greg s'éloigne de son frère, furieux. Wirt ne peut retenir ses larmes en voyant son frère lui tourner le dos et même la présence d'Yseult (qui les regarde sans comprendre) et de Jason Funderburker ne le réconforte pas.

* * *

Dès que son cadet a disparu dans les bois, Wirt éclate en sanglots en serrant sa fille contre lui. Même si Greg était vivant, il lui avait tourné le dos. Il resta là encore à regarder l'horizon où son frère s'était éloigné avant qu'il ne ressente la présence de son mari. La Bête s'approche de lui avec douceur, faisant gazouiller Yseult, et pose ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Wirt a l'impression que son époux reprend des forces en le touchant et cela le fait sourire même si son cœur de frère pleure toujours.

« Je vous avais prévenu, ma Reine. soupire le Démon en l'incitant à se redresser. Mais je suis navré que vous aillez eu à passer par cette épreuve pour comprendre. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux le retrouver et…

_ **Si vous vous avisez de toucher un seul cheveu de mon frère, je me donne la Mort !** » menace Wirt en relevant des yeux furieux vers son époux.

La Bête est figé sur place, surtout que les yeux doux de son jeune époux se sont embrasé de rage d'un seul coup. Il semblerait qu'être allé dans son Univers et avoir dû affronter le rejet de son frère avait réveillé le côté démoniaque que Wirt avait reçu en s'unissant à lui. Soupirant, la Bête s'incline, surprenant Wirt.

« Je vous suis obéissant, ma Reine… Je ne peux pas imaginé vous perdre… »

Le jeune homme est surpris puis il tend la main vers la Bête.

« S'il vous plaît… je veux rentrer maintenant… »

* * *

Quelques jours sont passés et Wirt retourna dans ses tâches maritales. Tout sembla semblable dans le château… mais la Bête remarqua que sa Reine avait parfois du mal à combattre le chagrin dû au départ de son frère. Déjà parce qu'il avait failli oublié la lanterne et il s'était brûlé plusieurs fois avant de pleurer mais pas à cause de la brûlure.

Son cœur semblait se déchirer en voyant toutes les pièces qui semblent soudain atrocement vide sans le visage souriant de son frère, sans ses rires et sans… sans sa présence, tout simplement. Wirt avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, alors qu'il venait de faire ce deal avec la Bête. Il revoit les nuits qu'il a passé à pleurer, refusant de quitter son costume pour ne pas oublier Greg, où il chantait la 'balade d'Adélaïde' rien que pour s'imaginer la voix de l'enfant qu'il laissait derrière lui et les fois où il demandait de la mélasse avec sa purée pour se mettre à chantonner comme son frère. Et là, malgré Yseult, malgré sa nouvelle vie, il avait l'impression de revivre cette terrible période. Il est tellement désemparé que la Bête ne l'empêche pas de sortir à l'entrée de l'antre. C'est comme si il sentait que son amant se devait d'être libre ce jour-là.

Wirt sort de l'antre et se laisse tomber au sol en pleurant. Il commence à regretter d'avoir voulu retourner chez eux pour voir leurs parents et leur présenter Yseult. Si il n'avait pas été dans leur monde, peut-être que Greg serait encore près de lui. Mais il devait admettre que son frère avait raison. Ils étaient prisonniers de cette demeure. Les seules sorties qu'il pouvait faire étaient le soir pour récupérer de quoi faire alimenter la lanterne. À part avec Yseult, il n'était libre de rien ! Même Béatrice avait été amené de force et elle refusait de rester. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir d'être libre de sa vie ? Certes non… d'ailleurs quel idiot était-il pour accepter ainsi une vie de prisonnier ? Il espère que Greg aura fini par retrouver sa famille adoptive et qu'il vivra heureux même si il espère qu'il ne l'oubliera pas… mais au vu de ses dernières paroles, c'était peu probable qu'il souhaite se souvenir de lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Greg continue d'avancer furieusement dans l'Inconnu. Il espérait trouver un échappatoire vers leurs chez eux,... vers son chez lui avec ses vraies parents mais rien ! Rien à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Il commença à en avoir marre de tourner en rond dans les bois sans trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui ! Et tant pis pour Wirt ! Il lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute qu'ils sont dans ce pétrin, alors qu'il y reste !

Alors qu'il frappe furieusement dans un caillou en se promettant de faire payer la Bête d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se fige en voyant une cabane isolée qu'il reconnaît ! Surtout grâce à la jeune fille extrêmement pâle qui balaie les feuilles devant chez elle. Il s'avance, hésitant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête. Lorna (puisqu'il s'agit bien d'elle) se fige et lâche son balai dans un petit cri.

« Greg ? suffoque-t-elle en reconnaissant l'enfant derrière cet adolescent.

_ Lorna! » fait ce dernier en courant vers elle.

Ces drôles de cris attirèrent la vieille tante Whispers hors de la maison, et elle regarda depuis la porte les jeunes gens se rejoindre, se parler puis se rendre vers là où elle se trouvait. En voyant le petit propriétaire de la grenouille qui avait avalé sa cloche magique (qui n'est plus si petit), la vieille dame immense s'étonne.

« Toi ? Que fais-tu à nouveau dans ce pays ? Je pensais que toi et ton frère étiez rentrés chez vous. »

Greg baisse un peu la tête, inquiétant Lorna, avant de répondre.

« Non… je ne suis pas retourner chez moi… dit-il en combattant ses larmes avec difficulté. À part hier et encore… c'est simplement parce que la Bête l'avait accordé à Wirt…

_ Ton frère ? suffoque Lorna, se rappelant de ce jeune garçon si gentil pour qui elle avait eu des sentiments quelques temps. Quel lien a-t-il avec… la Bête ?… » questionne-t-elle timidement, sachant que Tante Whispers déteste la Bête.

Greg hésitait. Devait-il leur dire? Devait-il leur avouer que son frère était la Reine? Il ne savait pas et tante Whispers l'avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas.

« Suivez-moi tous les deux. C'est l'heure du thé! » fit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur.

Les deux jeunes gens la suivent sans protester.

* * *

Pendant le thé, Greg avait raconté toute l'histoire et avoué que son frère Wirt était devenu la Reine et l'époux de la Bête. Lorna avait été choquée et Tante Whispers était devenue tellement noire que Greg n'avait pas osé parlé de Yseult. Vu la réaction de la vieille dame qui récupérait toutes les tortues que la Bête laissait dans la Forêt, il valait mieux pour son frère qu'elle ne sache pas que l'union avait été consumée et qu'une enfant en était née. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle ferait à la petite.

« Ton frère a perdu la raison ! s'exclame Tante Whispers. Même si nous le récupérions maintenant, la Bête l'a certainement ensorcelé comme il l'avait fait avec toi pour t'empêcher de rentrer chez toi. Car je ne vois pas pourquoi ton âme serait trop faible pour retourner dans votre Univers.

_ Il y aurait donc un moyen de me ramener chez moi ? espère Greg.

_ Possible… mais je ne m'intéresse pas assez au Démon pour savoir comment contrer définitivement le sort. explique la vieille. Je ne connais que des solutions temporaires et qui contiennent le démoniaque… comme avec ma Lorna.

_ C'était un Démon de la Bête qui avait prit possession de moi… explique la jeune fille au regard étonné de Greg. Il voulait de moi comme Reine mais mes parents ont refusés. Il m'a alors possédé et… je les ai tué tout les deux... »

Lorna se met à pleurer en se souvenant du monstre qu'elle a été. Si ça n'avait pas été l'innocence de Greg et l'esprit vif et malin de Wirt, elle serait certainement encore barricadée chez elle pour empêcher qu'elle ne s'en prenne à des innocents.

« Si tu veux que je t'aides à partir d'ici, Gregory, il faudrait que tu récoltes plus d'information sur la Bête. Ses points forts comme ses points faibles ! » dit la vieille tante.

Le jeune adolescent réfléchit… lorsqu'il sourit.

« Je connais la personne approprié ! » dit-il, intriguant Lorna et sa tante.

* * *

Dans sa cabane, le Bûcheron coupe son bois pour le mettre dans son poêle avant de soupirer en s'installant dans son vieux fauteuil. Anna cesse de tricoter avant de le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il était comme ça depuis la disparition de Gregory. Il faut dire que sans ce jeune homme souriant, la maison semblait bien triste.

Soudain, alors qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de se réconforter, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Anna regarde son père qui fronce les sourcils en attrapant sa hache. Il s'avance vers la porte avec sa fille, l'ouvre d'un coup en levant sa hache… mais celle-ci reste en l'air quand il voit les grands yeux vert et la tignasse brune de Greg. L'adolescent leur sourit comme si de rien n'était mais Anna, elle, se sent émue aux larmes.

« **GREG !** » pleure-t-elle en courant le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers, heureuse de le voir en vie et de retour parmi eux.

Le Bûcheron est figé sur place, incapable de réagir face à l'apparition de son fils adoptif. Puis il réalise qu'il tient encore sa hache et la rejette au sol comme si elle brûlait. Mon dieu ! Il avait faillit tué cet enfant ! Puis Greg le regarde et le serre dans ses bras. Le bûcheron reste interdit quelques instants avant de retourner l'étreinte.

« Oh dieu soit loué ! Tu es revenu ! Tu es sauf ! » soupire le vieil homme.

Greg serre le vieil homme dans ses bras et soupire. Le Bûcheron le sent qui tremble et après quelques secondes, le jeune garçon se met à pleurer. Il comprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Surtout lorsque deux autres personnes (deux femmes) s'approchent à leur tour de la maison.

« Que s'est-il passé, Gregory? demande le vieil homme.

_ Je vais vous expliquer. fait Greg. Mais il faudrait rentrer. Les arbres ont des oreilles. » dit l'ado en incitant tout le monde à rentrer dans la demeure.

Puis il regarde l'horizon, vérifiant que personne ne les espionne, et ferme la porte derrière eux.

* * *

La Bête grogne en voyant que Gregory a rejoint le Bûcheron et Tante Whispers mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de protéger sa Reine et leur fille. Alors qu'il s'apprête à aller rechercher son époux, il l'entend qui remonte dans sa chambre. Il le suit sans bruit puis rejoint la chambre. Là, Wirt sourit en tenant un rocher dans sa main et, sortant son matériel de peinture, il commence à peindre la roche comme celle que son frère avait 'volé' à Mme Daniels. Dès qu'il l'a peint, il le sèche en un souffle puis il rejoint le berceau où Yseult commence à s'agiter.

« Hé, Chérie. Regarde. Maman t'a fait le même rocher qu'à Tonton Greg. » sourit Wirt même si ses yeux brillent de tristesse.

Yseult observe le rocher puis gazouille en le prenant dans ses petites mains. Attendri, sa mère la prend dans ses bras et tous deux jouent doucement… lorsque Wirt remarque la présence de la Bête. Il s'affole aussitôt.

« Aurais-je oublié la lanterne ? demande le jeune homme.

_ Non, ma Reine. Je m'en suis occupé, ne vous inquiétez pas. répond le Démon. Mais je crains que votre frère ne veuille s'en prendre à moi.

_ Greg ? s'étonne Wirt. Non, je ne peux y croire. Greg va simplement chercher à rentrer. Quand il comprendra qu'il doit rester ici, il se calmera. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra… soupire-t-il. Mais il vivra heureux et libre au milieu de ses amis. » soupire-t-il, la voix montrant que la liberté lui plairait bien.

La Bête le regarde, désolé, puis baisse les yeux vers Yseult qui joue avec le rocher dans ses mains.

« Ma Reine… il ne faut pas qu'il arrive malheur à notre fille…

_ Pourquoi arriverait-il malheur à Yseult ? Elle est en sûreté ici. » gazouille Wirt en jouant avec son bébé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans l'Inconnu, Greg a expliqué la situation au Bûcheron mais sans révéler l'existence de sa nièce. Alors que comme Lorna, Anna est choqué d'apprendre que le frère de son frère adoptif soit devenu la compagne de la Bête alors que le Bûcheron ferme les yeux, comme résigné. Il avait espéré que la Bête tuerait le jeune garçon mais il lui avait fait bien pire.

Voyant que Greg ne peut expliquer la suite, Tante Whispers reprend :

« Afin de ramener le jeune garçon chez lui, il faudrait récolter plus d'information sur la Bête. Ses points forts comme ses points faibles ! Et Gregory pense que vous pourriez nous aider. »

Le Bûcheron ouvre les yeux en regardant l'adolescent puis les personnes qui souhaitent l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Le vieil homme semble réfléchir. Puis pensif, il se lève et marche vers la cheminée, se penchant devant le feu.

« J'ai sans le vouloir servit la Bête il y a longtemps. Mon travail consistait à maintenir la flamme dans la lanterne que je prenais pour l'âme de ma fille. Je me suis résigné en sachant la provenance des arbres Edelwood. dit-il en prenant sa pipe, la remplissant de tabac et en l'allumant.

_ D'après Wirt, c'est surtout l'âme de la Bête qui luit dans cette lanterne. » dit Greg.

Le Bûcheron tire une bouffée de tabac et la recrache en fumée pendant qu'il réfléchit.

« Si tel est le cas, il faut éteindre la lanterne ! s'exclame Anna.

_ Mais Wirt soutient que si la Bête meurt, c'est tout cet Univers qui meurt car la Bête l'aurait crée.

_ Mais la Bête est tellement manipulatrice… soupire Lorna. Qui dit qu'il ne dit pas ça pour que ton frère continue à entretenir la lanterne ? »

Tante Whispers se lève et déclare :

« Dans ce cas, il faut avant tout lui couper les vivres et l'affaiblir. Si l'Inconnu se porte mal, nous aurons la preuve que notre existence dépend de celle de la Bête.

_ Et pour l'affaiblir, je ne connais qu'une seule façon ! dit le Bûcheron en coinçant sa pipe entre ses lèvres et se baissant pour récupérer la hache. Il faut couper tous les arbres Edelwood et récupérer toute l'huile que leur abattage pourrait provoquer ! Et il faudra également surveiller tous les habitants de l'Inconnu et les empêcher d'aller dans les bois afin que la Bête n'ait plus aucune victime !

_ Et si il s'avère que notre existence dépend de lui ? s'inquiète Anna.

_ Nous utiliserons sa méthode afin de le forcer à ramener Gregory chez lui ! »

Greg se sent mal car il sait que son frère serait malheureux si la Bête venait à mourir… mais il ne voulait plus être dépendant des humeurs de ce monstre ! Il devait rentrer chez lui !

* * *

Le lendemain matin dans le palais, avant que la Bête ne parte, il entend sa Reine l'appeler par son nom.

« **Dantes! Dantes!** » appelle Wirt en se rendant auprès de lui avec Yseult qui tient la main de sa mère en marchant.

C'est incroyable comme sa petite fille grandissait vite.

Dès que la Reine fut assez proche, il lâche la main de sa fille, s'abaisse à son niveau et lui chuchote :

« Vas-y. Montre à papa ce que tu m'as fais voir. »

Alors la petite sourit et, pas à pas, s'avance vers son père. Ses pas étaient encore un peu maladroit mais elle arrivait vers lui en gazouillant. La Bête s'agenouille pour pouvoir la recevoir dans ses bras et la petite rit et crie de joie en touchant les mains de son père.

« Bravo, ma princesse. sourit le Démon avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Tu deviendras une grande Reine pour cet Univers. »

Yseult crie et rit en posant ses mains sur la joue de son père avant qu'il ne la redonne à sa mère. Wirt embrasse sa fille, heureux qu'elle ait fait ses premiers pas même si il aurait aimé que Greg voit ça. Comme la Bête doit partir, il prend la main de sa fille et gazouille :

« Au revoir, Papa... »

Yseult gazouille en ouvrant et fermant la main et, dès que la Bête est partie, Wirt remonte avec Yseult qui sort son rocher en faisant des petits bruits qui attendrissent sa mère.

« Tu viens ? On va voir ce qu'il reste comme huile et remplir quelques bouteilles avec les branches qu'il reste de hier soir. » gazouille Wirt en faisant un bisou d'esquimau à sa précieuse petite fille.

Riant, la fillette semble acceptée d'aider sa mère même si elle ne ferra qu'observer.

* * *

Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, alors que Wirt était en train de fermer la bouteille d'huile qu'il vient de remplir, il voit la lanterne qui luit bizarrement alors qu'il vient de lui donner de l'huile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiète-t-il… lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

Affolé, il prend sa fille puis descend les escaliers pour trouver la Bête qui semble blessé.

« **Les arbres Edelwood!** s'indigne-t-il. **Quelqu'un les a coupé !**

_ Un autre démon?! s'inquiète Wirt.

_ Non impossible ! Les démons ressentent la présence d'autres ! **Ce n'est donc que l'œuvre d'un mortel !** »

Puis il se tourne vers Wirt.

« Ma Reine ! dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son époux. Quelqu'un nous déclare la guerre ! »

Wirt se fige et pâlit, serrant Yseult contre lui comme si il comprenait que si il y avait une guerre, elle pourrait être la première victime de cette folie.

« Mais si on s'en prend à vous… c'est l'Inconnu qui risque de disparaître…

_ Que reste-t-il comme huile ? » demande la Bête comme inquiet.

Wirt réfléchit et hausse les épaules.

« Si nous faisons attention, nous pouvons peut-être tenir un mois.

_ J'aurais largement le temps de faire pousser de nouveaux arbres ! Et ces mortels ne perdent rien pour attendre ! » grogne la Bête en devenant sombre.

Il s'éloigne dans le palais, décidant qu'il retournerait dans les bois dans la nuit, laissant Wirt et Yseult s'interroger du regard (même si la fillette semble plus perdue que inquiète).

« Tout va bien, ma chérie… on va s'en sortir… » marmonne-t-il en la serrant contre lui même si il est terrifié.

Et si celui qui leur déclarait la Guerre n'était autre que la personne pour qui il serait près à donner sa vie ? Et si tout ça était la faute de… Greg ?…

* * *

 **Les choses se compliquent dans l'Inconnu. Greg veut tellement rentrer chez lui qu'il renie son frère et révèle la faiblesse de la Bête, déclarant la guerre entre les Humains et la Bête. Que va-t-il se passer? Yseult et Wirt sont-ils en danger?**

 **Review stp? Et à la prochaine :D**


	9. Chap8: Bataille pour l'Inconnu

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** **: Bataille pour l'Inconnu**

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis le jour où les habitants de l'Inconnu ont déclaré la Guerre à la Bête. Tous les arbres Edelwood avaient été trouvés puis coupés avant d'être brûlés et chaque goutte d'huile noire avait été brûlée pour s'assurer que la Bête ne la récupérerait pas.

Greg observe attentivement la forêt autour de lui, incapable de voir un changement. Malgré qu'ils aient coupés les vivres à la Bête, l'Univers ne semblait pas aller mal. Il était peut-être juste un peu plus… gris ! Le soleil ne semblait plus vouloir briller mais vu la saison d'Hiver qui s'annonce, ce n'était rien de grave. L'adolescent espère juste que la Bête n'a pas utilisé Wirt et Yseult comme proies.

* * *

Soudain, ses pensées sont coupées par les paroles de son père adoptif.

« Gregory ! Nous en avons la preuve, maintenant ! La Bête nous a encore menti ! Il n'est en aucun cas celui qui maintient cet Univers en vie ! dit le vieil homme.

_ Il est donc temps d'arrêter le règne de ce Démon et de reprendre notre Monde ! déclare tante Whispers. Et dès que cela sera fait, nous pourrons te ramener chez toi ! »

Greg sourit, ravi à l'idée de bientôt rentré chez lui. Et si la Bête avait menti, alors en éteignant la lanterne, ils libéreront Wirt ! Son frère et sa nièce pourraient peut-être le suivre et rentrer avec lui !

* * *

Alors que Greg sent l'espoir l'envahir, dans le palais, Wirt semble très en colère. Mais pas contre les habitants de l'Inconnu ! Il est en colère contre son époux ! Et dès que celui-ci fut de retour...

« **Vous m'avez menti!** » s'indigne la Reine.

Depuis tout ce temps, il a été trompé ! Depuis tout ce temps, la Bête se servait de lui alors qu'il aurait pu ..…

« **Vous ne maintenez en aucun cas cet univers !** Et je pensais que vous m'aviez dit que vous vous êtes refusé de mentir envers moi ! »

Bien que Wirt semble s'énerver contre lui, la Bête répond calmement :

« Et je tiens parole, ma Reine. Mais je dois vous informer que le maintien de cet univers n'est plus de mon ressort. »

'Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?' se demande Wirt. Qui maintenait leur vie à présent ?

« Que voulez-vous dire? questionne-t-il.

_ Mon cher époux, sachez qu'en acceptant de concevoir avec moi et de porter notre héritière, vous avez permis à l'Inconnu de devenir indépendant de la lanterne et donc indépendant de moi. C'est maintenant à la princesse Yseult de survivre pour maintenir ce monde en marche.

_ Qu… quoi ?… » suffoque Wirt en pâlissant.

L'avenir de leur Univers dépendait maintenant de leur petite fille ?

« Mais… mais elle est si jeune… est-ce qu'elle en a conscience ?

_ Pas pour l'instant et, comme vous dites, elle est encore jeune. Elle maintient l'Inconnu en vie mais, sans mon aide, nous vivrions dans un monde instable, prêt à disparaître. Yseult maintient la vie et moi, je maintiens la forme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre. »

Wirt baisse les yeux, terrifié. Même si ils vivraient toujours, si la Bête mourrait, Yseult aurait tellement sur ses petites épaules qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et leur Univers pourrait s'effondrer. Soupirant, il se serre contre son époux.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru…

_ Ma Reine… je me sens dépérir… mais vous devez protéger notre Yseult quoi qu'il arrive… l'avenir de cet Univers en dépend…

_ Bien entendu… mais c'est tellement pour ses petites épaules… » pleure Wirt.

La Bête serre son époux, sentant sa tristesse et sa peur et cela le désole. Mais alors qu'il réfléchit, une idée lui vient.

« J'ai peut-être une solution pour alléger le devoir d'Yseult… » dit la Bête en forçant le jeune homme à le regarder.

* * *

Délicatement, presque comme pour ne pas effaroucher son époux, le Démon l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Wirt ferme les yeux, ayant presque l'impression que c'était un baiser d'adieu, mais la Bête approfondit le baiser comme lors de leur mariage ou de leur nuit de noces. Le jeune homme, bien que maintenant plein de désir, trouve ça un peu déplacé et le repousse doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Ma Reine… si je vous donnes un nouvel héritier, celui-ci aurait autant de pouvoir sur le maintien de cet Univers que notre Yseult… explique la Bête en soulevant sa reine dans ses bras pour l'amener dans leur chambre nuptiale.

_ Mais… rougit Wirt. Même si nous parvenons à concevoir à nouveau, il ne naîtra pas tout de suite. Vous disparaîtrez avant qu'il naisse.

_ Peut-être… mais tant que vous portez l'enfant, ma Reine, vous maintiendrez aussi cet Univers.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pendant son développement, l'enfant vous donnera ses pouvoirs afin d'assurer qu'il pourra arriver. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma Reine. Comme notre Yseult a déjà le maintient de l'Univers, vous ne serez que le stabilisateur même si je venais à disparaître. »

Tout en expliquant ça, la Bête était arrivé dans la chambre nuptiale. Là où il y a deux ans, ils s'étaient unis et avaient conçu leur fille. Allongeant Wirt sur les draps, le Démon embrasse son époux avec passion et le serre contre lui. Le jeune homme gémit au baiser de son époux mais, alors que la Bête s'apprête à lui arracher ses vêtements, il l'arrête.

« Je tiens à ces vêtements. Et si vous voulez un héritier, vu votre état, vous devriez économiser vos forces.

_ Plaît-il ? » rage le Démon alors que Wirt rit.

Comme pour taquiner son époux, le jeune Humain défait lentement sa tunique avant d'embrasser son époux. La Bête le serre contre lui et approfondit le baiser pendant que Wirt se débarrasse de ce qui lui reste de vêtements avant de murmurer en forçant son mari à le regarder :

« J'accepte de porter un nouvel héritier mais je veux que vous me promettiez que vous vivrez pour le voir naître.

_ Je ne peux vous promettre cela, ma Reine… soupire la Bête. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous promettre que je veillerais toujours sur vous-trois.

_ Si vous ne pouvez promettre que ça… soupire Wirt en embrassant son époux avant de s'interroger sur quelque chose qu'il a lu. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais… étant un demi-démon, je peux contrôler mes grossesses.

_ Bien entendu. Si vous sentez qu'il est trop dangereux pour vous que notre héritier se développe, vous pouvez ralentir son développement mais ça pourrait être dangereux à long terme. »

Enregistrant les informations, Wirt laisse son époux l'embrasser, le caresser et l'émoustiller comme lors de la conception d'Yseult. Il sent son corps s'offrir à son mari sans aucun soucis et, songeant à leur fille qui devait tant porter sur ses épaules, la Reine s'abandonne complètement aux touchés et caresses de son époux, acceptant avec grand plaisir de lui offrir un nouvel héritier.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de l'Inconnu, un plan était en train d'être échafaudé. Chaque personne que Greg avait rencontré dans l'Inconnu tenait à participer ! La Bête ne leur faisait plus peur ! Ils savaient comment le vaincre maintenant ! Cependant, alors que tous pensaient massacrer ceux qui étaient avec la Bête, Greg s'affole aussitôt !

« Vous pouvez tuer la Bête mais épargnez mon frère et tous les autres qui seront dans cette demeure.

_ Leurs esprits ont été manipulés, Gregory ! essaie Tante Whispers.

_ Tout peut changer ! Même les convictions des gens ! » insiste Greg.

Mais si Wirt s'était laissé berné, l'adolescent ne laisserait personne blessé son frère ou sa nièce !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Wirt avait été victime d'un malaise semblable à celui qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était enceinte d'Yseult. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus violent mais le Roi et la Reine comprirent ce que cela voulait dire. La Reine attendait un nouvel héritier !

« Reposez-vous, ma Reine. sourit la Bête, heureux de voir qu'ils allaient à nouveau être parents. Cette grossesse semble plus puissante que la précédente alors il vous faut vous reposer le plus possible. »

Caressant les cheveux de sa Reine qui est allongé dans son lit, la Bête lui embrasse le front avant de sortir. Wirt sourit en baissant les yeux vers son ventre encore plat et y pose sa main.

« Tu as peut-être été conçu dans l'urgence mais je vais t'aimer autant que ta sœur. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressembleras, mon trésor. » dit-il en levant les yeux vers le berceau où dort Yseult.

Il sourit en la voyant aussi innocente, surtout en se l' imaginant grande sœur.

* * *

1 mois avait passé et aucun autre habitant ne s'était changé en arbre et la Bête s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Maintenant ce qu'ils espéraient trouvé, c'était son antre ! Là où la lanterne se trouvait et probablement la Reine ! Plus les jours avançaient, plus Greg commençait à douter de son plan. Que feront-ils si ils trouvaient Wirt? Les tueraient-ils, lui et Yseult? Il s'en fichait du sort de la Bête mais de son frère et de sa nièce pas du tout ! Il espérait pouvoir les sauver !

Enfin, après plusieurs jours de recherche, un des habitants revient avec une grande nouvelle : il avait trouvé le repaire de la Bête !

« J'ai coupé les branches de tel façon qu'on puisse le retrouver si besoin était ! s'extasie-t-il.

_ **Parfait !** Maintenant que nous l'avons trouvé, il ne reste plus qu'à attaquer cet endroit maudit ! rage le Bûcheron.

_ Mais il ne faut pas faire de mal à Wirt ! **Ni à personne d'autre !** s'indigne Greg. La Bête est un monstre mais ceux qu'il a entourloupé ne sont pas forcément coupables ! **Ce sont des victimes !**

_ Nous ne pouvons rien promettre, Gregory. soupire Tante Whispers.

_ Ma tante, je vous prie ! soupire Lorna. On fera tout pour le sauver, Greg. Mais si la Bête l'a mis sous sa coupe, je crains qu'il n'obéisse à ses ordres et qu'il nous attaque.

_ Je connais mon frère. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. » sourit Greg.

Béatrice sourit à Greg, sachant que c'est vrai… mais elle craint qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de très grave.

Peu après avoir réglé les derniers détails de l'attaque, le groupe d'habitants de l'Inconnu se dirige vers l'antre de la Bête, armes en mains et chants de guerre à la bouche. Greg avance au côté du Bûcheron et de Béatrice qui a tenu à les accompagner. Des combattants, ce sont eux les moins déterminés. Greg avait peur qu'ils s'en prennent à Wirt et Béatrice… elle craignait qu'ils fassent la plus grosse erreur de leur vie ! Dès que l'antre est en vue, Greg sent son cœur qui s'emballe. Aujourd'hui, tout se jouait ! Sa liberté et celle de son frère !

* * *

Dans le palais, Wirt verse l'huile dans la lanterne et regarde Yseult qui joue avec son rocher avant de la rejoindre.

« Hé, chérie. sourit-il, attirant l'attention de sa fille. J'ai une grande nouvelle, ma Yseult. »

La fillette l'interroge du regard. Si petite et si intelligente. Wirt lui caresse les cheveux puis, caressant son ventre, il dit :

« Dans quelques temps, ma chérie, tu seras grande sœur. Maman attend un autre bébé. » explique-t-il.

Yseult le regarde puis regarde la main de sa mère qui caresse son ventre avant de gazouiller joyeusement comme si elle avait compris. Wirt rit à son petit gazouillis et la serre dans ses bras… lorsqu'un violent coup et une grande clameur résonne dans la demeure. Wirt s'interroge sur le bruit et prend Yseult avec lui. Il se rend à la porte d'entrée. Une fois là, les voix qu'il entend deviennent plus fortes et il se fige en reconnaissant quelques unes. Les habitants de l'Inconnu avaient su retrouver l'antre, mais comment? Il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les portes en bois convulsent et qu'il entend les habitants utiliser un bélier pour rentrer. Les branches des portes craquent, affaiblis par la faiblesse de leur maître qui surgit des ombres.

« Courez vous cacher, ma Reine ! » ordonne-t-il avant d'utiliser l'énergie qui lui reste pour consolider les portes.

Wirt s'inquiète car son époux est déjà très faible mais il sait qu'il doit avant tout protéger Yseult et l'enfant qu'il porte. Inquiet, il remonte dans sa chambre et serre sa fille contre lui. Yseult pleure, laissant les branches autour de la porte s'agrandirent et se couvrirent d'épines… mais Wirt la berce pour éviter qu'elle ne pleure trop fort.

« Chut… chut, ma chérie… chut… tout va bien, Maman est là… tout va bien, c'est promis… » chuchote-t-il.

La fillette se calme mais les bruits aux portes de l'antre lui font trop peur pour qu'elle fasse disparaître les épines. Wirt la berce et chantonne sa berceuse, inquiet pour sa Yseult et pour son futur bébé.

* * *

À l'extérieur, les habitants de l'Inconnu s'acharnent après la porte en hurlant : ' **À MORT LA BÊTE !** ' et continuent à frapper la porte en hurlant. Greg observe ça, presque effrayé. Béatrice le remarque et le sort de la foule pour lui parler.

« Greg ! Tu vois que ça va trop loin !

_ Je dois rentré chez moi… marmonne Greg.

_ **ARRÊTE !** Regarde autour de toi ! s'indigne-t-elle en lui montrant la foule haineuse. C'est de la Haine pure que tu envoie à ton frère ! Je sais que la Bête t'as fait beaucoup de mal mais est-ce qu'il a été assez cruel pour s'en prendre à Wirt ? Ou à Yseult malgré que ce soit une fille ?

_ Non mais…

_ Greg… tu t'attendais à mourir lorsque tu as accepté de prendre la place de Wirt mais ton frère a refusé que tu meures. Il est arrivé trop tard pour te permettre de rentrer mais tu es toujours vivant. Si la Bête avait été le Monstre que tout le monde pense, il t'aurait laissé mourir en capturant Wirt et lorsqu'il aurait donné naissance à Yseult, il l'aurait tué pour que Wirt lui donne un héritier mâle. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu envoies une foule de haine envers ton frère et sa famille ! »

Greg détourne le regard honteux… mais Béatrice le force à la regarder.

« Greg, écoute-moi ! Ils ne laisseront personne s'en sortir. Wirt et Yseult mourront avec la Bête ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Greg se met à trembler alors que des larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues et il secoue la tête.

« Non… moi, je… je voulais juste rentrer chez moi…

_ Mais quel 'chez toi', Greg? Un chez toi où tu seras heureux sans ton frère? demande Béatrice. Greg, si tu rentres chez toi, là ou tes parents et tes amis t'attendent, seras-tu heureux sans ton frère et sa famille? »

Greg tremble en serrant les poings. Certes, la Bête ne le considérait pas comme un membre de sa famille mais Wirt et Yseult ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il se souvient de Wirt avant son mariage, qui lui promet de rester avec lui à tout jamais, même si il épousait la Bête. Il se souvient de la peur de Wirt lorsqu'il attendait Yseult et Greg qui le soutient. La naissance d'Yseult où il avait eu si peur de perdre son frère… et il entends son père.

« _Même si j'avais voulu, j'aurais jamais pu te séparer de ton frère._ »

Entendant ce que son cœur semble se rappeler, il éclate en sanglots et serre Béatrice dans ses bras. La rouquine sourit et lui caresse les cheveux en le laissant pleurer, sachant qu'il a compris.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir que le bruit leur indique que les portes ont cédé et que la foule entre enfin dans l'antre de la Bête. Greg se fige en s'écartant de Béatrice.

« **WIRT !** s'affole-t-il en voyant la foule entrée dans la demeure.

_ Vite, Greg ! Wirt m'a montré un passage par l'arrière ! On pourra passer par là pour trouver Wirt et Yseult avant eux !

_ Ok je te suis ! » répond l'adolescent avant de suivre la jeune femme vers le passage.

* * *

Wirt s'affole en entendant que les gens entrent mais il ne peut se permettre de montrer leur présence. Même si la Bête avait besoin de lui, l'existence de ce monde reposait maintenant sur lui et ses enfants. Il fredonne pour garder Yseult calme et prie pour que la Bête arrive à s'en tirer malgré sa faiblesse.

La Bête fait pousser autant d'arbres que possible pour bloquer les mortels et protéger sa famille. Greg et Béatrice entrent sans se faire voir dans le couloir et montrent les marches aussi vite que possible. une fois au troisième étage, ils se ruent sur la porte de la chambre de la Reine et essaie de l'ouvrir mais ils n'y arrivent pas alors ils frappent à la porte.

« Wirt! appelle Béatrice. Wirt, c'est nous ! » fait Greg.

Wirt se fige en entendant la voix de son frère et Yseult gazouille joyeusement en reconnaissant la voix de son oncle. Cela suffit à faire disparaître les épines et la Reine se lève pour ouvrir. Il se fige en voyant son petit frère devant lui, ses joues trempés de larmes mais ses yeux remplit de joie en voyant qu'il va bien. Wirt sourit, fou de joie de voir celui qu'il croyait avoir perdu devant lui.

« **Greg !** » pleure-t-il en serrant son frère retrouvé alors que Yseult gazouille joyeusement.

Les deux frères pleurent de joie lorsque Greg éclate en sanglots.

« Pardon, Wirt… j'ai été méchant… je t'ai mal parlé et même traité comme si tu étais mon ennemi… mais tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime, Wirt… pardonne-moi d'avoir été un gros égoïste… pardon pardon… »

Wirt serre Greg, attristé par ses pleurs mais attendri de revoir l'enfant que Greg était encore. Lui caressant les cheveux et l'embrassant sur le front, il espère le calmer et lui chuchote :

« Je te pardonnerais toujours, Greg… tu es mon frère et je t'aime plus que tout… »

Greg refuse de regarder son frère… lorsqu'il sent une minuscule main sur sa joue. Ouvrant les yeux, il voit Yseult (qui semble avoir encore grandit) qui le regarde avec un grand sourire avant de gazouiller joyeusement, comme voulant lui ramener le sourire… ce qui marche puisque Greg ne peut résister à cette petite bouille. Mais il tient quand même à expliquer à Wirt l'origine de cette attaque.

« Wirt ! La Bête t'a menti ! Il ne contrôle pas cet univers ! C'est un autre mensonge ! Ça veut dire que tu étais libre depuis tout ce temps, Wirt. finit Greg.

_ Non, Greg. Tu te trompes. dit Wirt d'un ton attristé.

_ Quoi? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles? demande Greg, perturbé.

_ Il est vrai que la Bête ne contrôle plus le maintien de notre univers, Greg… car ses pouvoir, c'est Yseult qui en a hérité. explique Wirt.

_ Yseult !? suffoquent Greg et Béatrice.

_ Oui, notre petite Yseult. » sourit la Reine en baissant les yeux vers sa fille.

Les deux Humains se regardent puis baissent les yeux vers le bébé.

« C'est une blague ! suffoque Béatrice. C'est un bébé d'à peine un an ! Comment peut-elle maintenir cet Univers ?

_ La Bête le lui a transmit durant sa conception. Bien sûr, étant jeune, ses pouvoirs sont instables. Elle maintient la vie de cet univers mais pas sa forme. répond Wirt en remettant sa fille correctement dans ses bras.

_ Attends ! Ça veut dire que si la Bête meurt,… »

Les deux jeunes gens se figent en comprenant que leur monde est malgré tout en danger ! Wirt, lui, rougit en sachant que désormais la Bête n'était plus celui qui stabilise leur Univers mais… il hésite… devait-il leur dire?

Soudain, un rugissement de la Bête retentit dans tout le palais, affolant les trois adultes, et Greg s'exclame :

« Wirt ! Où est la lanterne ?

_ Dans ma chambre. » dit Wirt en retournant dans ses appartements pour récupérer la lanterne.

Jamais Greg et Béatrice ne l'ont vu luire aussi faiblement. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se préoccuper de la Bête que Béatrice les presse.

« Ne traînons pas ! S'ils viennent ici, ils vont s'en prendre à Yseult ou à toi Wirt ! »

Les deux frères ne se font pas prier alors ils suivent la demoiselle. Wirt serre Yseult contre lui pour être sûr que personne ne la voit et garde la lanterne fermement tenu dans sa main. Il ne pouvait ni perdre sa fille ni perdre son époux. Et tant que Greg et Béatrice pensent qu'il stabilise encore l'Univers, ils l'aideront à sauver la Bête. Malheureusement, leur fuite ne passe pas inaperçu.

« **Là ! Des fugitifs !** hurle quelqu'un.

_ **Vite, Wirt !** » s'horrifie Béatrice.

Sans rien connaître de sa condition, la demoiselle l'attrape par la main qui tient la lanterne. Wirt prie alors pour que son enfant ne souffre pas de cette course et espère être vraiment capable de contrôler sa grossesse pour protéger son enfant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la Bête essaie de vaincre ses ennemis.

« **Pauvres idiots ! Savez-vous donc qui je suis !?** rugit le Démon en essayant de les encercler de branches.

_ Un menteur et un manipulateur ! rage le Bûcheron en coupant les vignes qui commencent à recouvrir les habitants.

_ Un démon sans cœur ! ajoute Tante Whispers.

_ Un briseur de famille ! » vocifère la mère de Béatrice.

Tous se mettent à crier pour ordonner sa mort mais le Démon sait que tant que la lanterne brillera, il restera vivant. Et tant que son époux garde la lanterne, il y a peu de chances qu'un de ces idiots l'éteigne.

Le Bûcheron observe la Bête, heureux de la voir aussi faible, puis il se faufile dans la foule à la recherche de Greg et de Wirt. Certes, il avait du mal à croire que le jeune homme puisse encore être vivant ou sain d'esprit en ayant vécu aussi longtemps avec ce Démon mais son fils adoptif qu'il avait apprit à aimer et à chérir ne voulait pas perdre son grand frère. Cependant, si Wirt était devenu la Reine, c'est lui qui devait avoir la garde de la lanterne. Il fallait donc le retrouver !

« Couvrez-moi ! » ordonne le Bûcheron, armé de sa hache en courant vers les escaliers.

Il se rend au deuxième étage mais ce n'était qu'un grand couloir… jusqu'à ce qu'il voit de la lumière faire défiler des ombres. Il pense tout de suite que c'est la Reine qui essaie de s'enfuir avec la lanterne et court en direction de la source lumineuse. Il croise quelques uns des hommes qui ont réussi à passer qui fouillent les chambres et les pièces avant de suivre quelqu'un… qui se trouve être la grenouille Jason Funderburker avec la bouche remplit de lucioles.

« Bon sang ! Où ils sont passés ? » râle un des jeunes hommes.

Le Bûcheron observe attentivement, entendant les bruits de batailles en bas… lorsqu'il entends des bruits au-dessus de lui. Sans rien expliquer aux jeunes hommes, il continue à remonter les escaliers. Il arrive donc au troisième étage et ouvre les portes une par une. Ne trouvant rien, il continue alors son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il voit de la lumière provenant d'un second escalier qui était plus petit (sans doute celui réservé aux domestiques).

« Désolé, Wirt, mais je fais ça pour le bien de tout le monde. » dit-il avant de se lancer à la poursuite des fugitifs.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Wirt, Greg et Béatrice s'arrêtent pour respirer, la demoiselle cachant la lanterne derrière son jupon. Greg remarque que son frère est très pâle et cela l'inquiète.

« Wirt ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui, Greg… je… je suis juste pas très en forme. respire la Reine.

_ Pourquoi ? Me dis pas qu'en t' unissant à la Bête, tu t'es uni à son âme ! s'affole l'adolescent, incapable d'imaginer qu'il a peut-être tuer son frère.

_ Greg, calme-toi. sourit Wirt. Mon âme va très bien. C'est ... c'est juste... fait Wirt entre deux respirations.

_ On se pose un peu puis on ressortira par l'arrière. Après, on revivra la lanterne. dit Béatrice.

_ Ah ouais ... avec quelle huile ? s'indigne la Reine, exaspéré. Vous avez coupé tous les arbres ! La dernière bouteille qu'il restait, je l'ai terminé ce matin !

_ Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a plus rien pour la lanterne ? »

Wirt soupire et secoue la tête.

« La moindre brise sur la flamme et elle s'éteindra. À moins que trouver par miracle un reste d'huile noire quelque part, la Bête est condamné. » dit-il d'un air triste avant de baisser les yeux vers Yseult.

Greg se sent alors très mal d'avoir aidé à couper tout les arbres… lorsqu'il se souvient de quelque chose.

« Le moulin ! s'exclame-t-il, surprenant les deux autres. Béatrice ! C'est ta famille qui a le moulin où le Bûcheron faisait son huile, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui… d'ailleurs, on a mit un petit moment à le réparer ! grommelle la rouquine.

_ Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera un reste d'huile noire là-bas ! sourit l'adolescent.

_ Euh…. Ça me paraît peu probable, Greg… soupire Wirt.

_ On peut toujours essayer ! Allez ! On y va ! » sourit le jeune garçon en se redressant avant d'aider son frère à se lever en prenant Yseult dans ses bras.

Mais avant que Wirt ne se relève, il sent quelqu'un le soulever violemment par le bras et sans qu'il ne sache quoi dire ou quoi faire, Wirt se retrouve face au Bûcheron.

* * *

Celui-ci semble surpris de voir à quel point il a changé et de voir Béatrice et Greg avec lui. Par chance, il ne remarque pas le bébé dans les bras de son fils adoptif. Son attention se porte à la lanterne au pied de Béatrice.

« Mon garçon, je veux bien croire Gregory quand il me dit que tu as gardé toute ta tête. dit-il en regardant Wirt. Alors, donne-moi cette lanterne que je mette un terme au règne de ce Monstre ! »

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, Wirt le repousse avec un sort qui produit une sorte de bouclier avant de s'enfuir, suivit par Greg qui cache Yseult sous sa veste et Béatrice qui tient la lanterne.

« **LES ENFANTS ! ATTENDEZ !** » crie le vieil homme sans comprendre.

Pourquoi Greg aidait la Bête en protégeant la lanterne alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui une fois la Bête anéantie ? Croyant que la Reine avait entourloupé son fils adoptif et la jeune Béatrice, il récupère sa hache et les suit. Wirt et ses amis dévalent les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte dérobée… lorsqu'ils tombent face aux autres habitants de l'Inconnu. Ceux-ci ne perdent pas un instant à le reconnaître.

« **Hé ! Voilà sûrement la Reine !** crie l'un d'eux.

_ **Ils ont la lanterne !** s'exclame un autre.

_ **Attrapons-les !** »

Wirt s'affole, pensant surtout à ses enfants, puis il tend les bras pour repousser ces attaquants qui se retrouvent assommés. Le Bûcheron commence à les rattraper et crie :

« **Wirt ! Gregory ! Arrêtez et réfléchissez ! Vous commettez une erreur !**

_ **On a déjà commis une erreur !** » crie Greg en serrant Yseult contre lui pour la cacher.

La voie étant libre, les jeunes gens s'enfilent entre les habitants de l'Inconnu et descendent malgré les cries du Bûcheron. Ils se dépêchent avant que les autres ne se remettent de leur chute et s'empressent de sortir de l'antre.

« **Les enfants !** hurle le Bûcheron, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. **Amis ! Ils ont été entourloupé par la Bête ! Ils protègent la Lanterne ! Il faut la récupérer à tout prix !** »

Cependant, la Bête fait apparaître de nombreuses vignes qui bloquent les habitants furieux puis le Démon fait souffler des vents violents qui aveuglent tout le monde avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa Reine. Il devait le retrouver et mettre fin à tout ça… même si il ne voit qu'une seule solution pour sauver celui qu'il aime et leurs enfants.

* * *

Wirt a l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, alors qu'il fuyait la Bête avec Greg et Béatrice. Très vite, la rouquine prend la direction de la fuite.

« Le moulin est par là ! Vite, avant que cette bande d'enragés nous rattrape ! » dit-elle en tenant la lanterne aussi fort qu'elle peut.

Wirt s'assure que son frère suit avec Yseult qui observe tout, émerveillée par ce qu'elle voit, avant de regarder la lanterne. L'Âme de son époux brille de moins en moins, montrant qu'il est en train de mourir, et ça lui brise le cœur. Il fallait trouver de l'huile noire et le plus vite possible !

Au bout d'un certain moment, la Reine commence à ralentir. Tous ses efforts l'épuisent. Surtout vu sa condition.

« Arrêtons-nous !… S'il vous plaît, arrêtons-nous… fait Wirt, essoufflé, inquiétant ses amis.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Wirt ? s'inquiète Greg. La dernière fois que tu as été comme ça, c'était quand t'étais seulement enceinte d'Yseult. »  
Béatrice se fige en réalisant… mais avant qu'elle ne puisse interroger son ami, une large ombre se dresse devant eux, faisant hurler les deux adultes et inquiétant la Reine.

Par chance, ce n'est pas un habitant mais la Bête !

« Dantes ! sourit Wirt, intriguant Béatrice qui ignorait que la Bête avait un nom.

_ Ma Reine ! Vous ne devriez pas vous épuiser pour protéger cette lanterne ! s'indigne-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Wirt. Surtout dans votre état !

_ Mais… c'est mon devoir ! dit Wirt alors que la Bête caresse son visage.

_ Je vous libère de ce devoir ! déclare-t-il en prenant la lanterne. Il vous faut surtout protéger nos enfants !

_ Nos ? s'étonne Greg en baissant les yeux vers Yseult qui le regarde avec un petit sourire.

_ Mais… essaie la Reine mais la Bête se redresse.

_ Non ! Vous avez suffisamment souffert pour moi, ma Reine ! Il en est assez ! »

Wirt se fige en tremblant, comprenant que son époux était en train de lui faire ses adieux.

« Non… vous aviez promis… » sanglote le jeune homme.

À cet instant, le Bûcheron sortit de la Forêt, hache levée et prêt à attaquer.

« **BÊTE !** » rugit-il en levant la hache.

Wirt se tient devant la Bête comme pour le protéger mais la Bête le recule sur le côté.

« Ce n'est pas votre combat, ma Reine. » dit-il tendrement.

Puis il se tourne vers lui et le regarde dans ses yeux.

« Depuis qu'on m'a condamné dans la lanterne, je n'étais plus qu'un démon agonisant. Permettez-moi de vous remercier de m'avoir accordé tant d'années de bonheur auprès de vous et de notre fille, ma Reine. »

Puis sans un autre mot, il jette la lanterne.

« **DANTES, NON !** » s'horrifie Wirt en essayant de la récupérer mais son époux le stoppe.

L'objet roule sur le sol, aux pieds du Bûcheron qui la saisit et ouvre la lanterne, mettant la faible flamme à nue.

« **NON !** hurle Wirt en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

_ Je fais ça dans votre intérêt, jeune homme. » dit le Bûcheron.

Prenant une inspiration déterminée, il souffle sur la flamme. Et dès que la flamme s'éteint, la Bête sort un cri terrifiant d'agonie avant de s'écrouler au sol.

« **Dantes!** s'horrifie la Reine en s'agenouillant devant le corps mourant de la Bête. Dantes… » appelle-t-il d'une voix douce.

La Bête se tourne vers son époux pour le regarder et approche sa main de sa joue. La Reine, à ce touché, réfugie ses larmes dans le creux de la main de son mari, la tenant.

« Ma Reine... celui qui m'a mit dans la lanterne…. agonise la Bête.

_ Chut, ne dites plus rien. Calmez-vous. chuchote doucement Wirt.

_ Méfiez-vous de Crypto... ma Reine... méfiez-vous de lui... » fait-il dans un dernier effort avant de donner son dernier souffle.

Le corps de la Bête se décompose en millions de particules de poussières qui s'envolent dans le vent.

* * *

Wirt se fige en sentant la main qu'il tient disparaître sous ses doigts et en voyant le corps de son époux disparaître sous ses yeux. Des larmes embrouillent sa vision alors que les Habitants de l'Inconnu célèbrent la mort de leur Oppresseur. Greg et Béatrice sont désolés pour leur frère et ami mais ils sont surtout surpris que l'Inconnu soit encore aussi stable alors qu'il n'y avait maintenant que Yseult. La petite, elle, se fige en voyant son père disparaître puis, comme si elle comprenait, elle se met à pleurer.

Dès que son premier cri de désespoir à quitter sa bouche, les arbres se mettent à se tordre violemment, affolant tout le monde, et s'ornent de larges épines tranchantes. Wirt est tellement anéanti par la perte de son époux qu'il ne réagit pas aux pleurs de sa fille. Attiré par la source des pleurs, le Bûcheron remarque alors la petite caché par Greg et retire le gilet, révélant Yseult en larmes. L'homme et les autres se retrouvent mortifié devant son apparence.

« Une descendante de ce Démon ! » hurle une femme, horrifiée.

Les hommes lèvent aussitôt leur hache, prêts à la tuer comme ils ont fait avec la Bête malgré les avertissements de Béatrice et les cris affolés de Greg qui refusent qu'on s'en prenne à sa nièce… lorsque Wirt semble sortir de sa transe. Il se redresse, ses yeux luisants de colère et ses cheveux se décoiffent et se mettent à flotter dans le vent. Il lève la main et les arbres déformés par Yseult lui obéissent, saisissant les habitants les plus proches pour les empêcher de les rejoindre. Les gens hurlent et essayent de s'échapper mais Wirt semble incontrôlable.

« Le pauvre a perdu la tête ! suffoque Tante Whispers en écartant Lorna pour la protéger.

_ **Wirt, mon garçon ! Calme-toi !** » s'affole le Bûcheron.

Mais le jeune homme reste sourd à ces pleurs, n'entendant que ceux d'Yseult, sa douleur et sa colère face à de tels idiots. Il semble déterminé à tuer tout ceux qui ont un lien avec la mort de son époux.

* * *

Voyant qu'il ne peut faire entendre raison au jeune homme, le Bûcheron lève sa hache et se rue vers Wirt qui le bloque d'un regard avant de le repousser d'un simple reste. Tous suffoquent en voyant que le frêle garçon qui avait été un ami était maintenant un homme aux puissants pouvoirs comme la Bête. Furieux car c'est le Bûcheron qui a éteint la Lanterne, Wirt rage en levant la main, prêt à le tuer,... lorsque Greg (après avoir confié Yseult à Béatrice) se place entre les deux hommes, les larmes aux yeux.

« Wirt... Mais enfin arrêtes ! Tout ça va trop loin !

_ **Ça ne va pas trop loin!** Ils ont décidé de franchir la limite en voulant s'en prendre à ma fille! Depuis ça va trop loin! » rage Wirt

Il semble prêt à achever le Bûcheron... lorsque Béatrice hurle:

« **Wirt! Penses à tes enfants !** »

Wirt se fige alors que Greg fronce les sourcils au pluriel qu'elle utilise. La rouquine s'avance vers son ami et pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Yseult a besoin de toi tout comme l'autre que tu attends. Ne les mets pas en danger en montrant un monstre alors que tu n'es qu'une mère qui protège ses enfants. dit-elle d'un ton calme.

_ **Wirt!? Tu es enceinte ?** suffoque Greg.

_ De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous ? **Tout ce qui touche la Bête vous répugne !** » s'indigne la reine.

Il se met à pleurer en redevenant aussi misérable qu'avant, libérant ses prisonniers, alors que Yseult se tait, comme si elle sentait que sa mère avait besoin de soutien. Béatrice s'agenouille à ses côtés pour le serrer dans ses bras avant d'être rejoint par Greg. L'adolescent regarde son père adoptif du regard, comprenant qu'ils ont fait une erreur. Le Bûcheron semble se voir il y a plusieurs années, lorsqu'il a perdu son épouse puis quand il a cru perdre sa chère Anna.

Celle-ci s'approche à son tour et s'agenouille devant la Reine. Délicatement, elle force Wirt à la regarder et ce qu'elle voit n'est pas un Démon en devenir mais un jeune homme qui, comme son père, a perdu celui qu'il aimait.

« Papa… dit-elle en se tournant vers le vieil homme. Est-ce que tu serais capable de punir quelqu'un pour avoir le cœur brisé ? Comme tu l'as eu ? »

Tous se tournent vers le vieil homme qui était un peu le chef de la Rébellion puisqu'il était celui qui avait eu le plus d'expériences avec la Bête, les autres fuyant plutôt le Maître de cet Univers comme la peste. Le Bûcheron reste interdit quelques instants, ses pensées et ses certitudes se mélangeant avec ce qu'il voit. Mais il sait que Wirt était un brave garçon. Un peu perdu comme beaucoup de jeunes gens, mais il le voit très mature et prêt à tout pour ses enfants. C'est ce que tout bon parent ferait et il le sait que trop bien. Il soupire et sourit :

« Me penses-tu si cruel, Anna ? »

La jeune fille et son frère adoptif sourient, heureux que leur père comprenne. Les autres habitants se regardent, s'interrogeant du regard, mais comme ils ne voient qu'un jeune homme maman d'une petite fille et d'un futur bébé, ils sourient et baissent les armes. Seule Tante Whispers refuse cela !

« Nous ne pouvons accepter qu'un démon survive à la Bête ! » rage-t-elle en voulant s'approcher… mais sa nièce se dresse devant elle.

La demoiselle aux cheveux noirs la fusille du regard.

« Ma Tante… le responsable de la mort de mes parents n'est plus ! Inutile de continuer à massacrer des vies innocentes de ses actes passés ! Voulez-vous donc devenir semblable en tuant une petite fille qui n'a eu pour seul péché d'avoir un père qui était un démon ? »

La vieille dame regarde sa nièce adoptive en profondeur. Un long silence passe entre eux avant que la vieille ne parle.

« Tu es devenu une femme plein de sagesse, ma nièce. »

Lorna lui sourit et fait une révérence pour la remercier sans un mot puis se tourne vers Wirt. Elle s'approche de Béatrice pour observer la petite Yseult qui semble déterminée à essuyer les larmes qu'il reste sur les joues de sa maman. La demoiselle anciennement maudite ne peut que sourire devant tant d'innocence mais, par son statut d'ancienne démone, elle sent que cette enfant est très puissante.

« Voilà donc pourquoi notre Univers ne s'effondrait pas. dit-elle calmement en caressant les cheveux de mousse et de branches de la fillette. Son père lui a transmit ses pouvoirs. »

Tous se figent, surtout la famille de la fillette.

« Comment peux-tu… ? s'étonne Wirt.

_ J'ai été une démone quelques temps. dit-elle en cajolant la fillette qui éclate de rire. Ça veut dire que même si on le voulait, si nous tuons ce petit ange, nous disparaissons tous.

_ Exact… soupire Wirt.

_ Et tant que tu portes le deuxième héritier, c'est toi qui stabilise tout ça. »

Wirt rougit et hoche la tête.

* * *

Greg observe Wirt puis se lève et s'incline comme il s'amusait à le faire lorsqu'il était serviteur. Son frère se fige.

« Hé ! Mais tu fais quoi, Greg ?

_ Bah, c'est simple ! sourit l'adolescent. Je m'incline devant la mère de la Princesse de l'Inconnu, notre Reine ! »

Wirt se fige… mais rapidement Anna, Lorna et Béatrice l'imitent et s'inclinent devant lui comme devant une Reine. Puis le Bûcheron s'incline, puis un autre homme, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Même Tante Whispers s'incline devant leur souveraine qui maintenant gardait leur univers intact. Wirt est un peu gêné par cela et se dirige vers Greg pour le relever.

« Je vous remercie d'accepter le titre que la Bête m'a donné… mais sachez que je ne suis en aucun cas supérieur à vous. Alors relevez-vous tous ! J'accepte d'être votre Reine jusqu'à ce que Yseult puisse prendre son rôle mais je refuse que vous vous voyez inférieur à nous. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les habitants de l'Inconnu sont surpris mais ils se redressent sans discuter. Wirt sourit et, récupérant Yseult dans ses bras, il déclare d'une voix calme et noble :

« Je vous promet de protéger cet Univers et de vous aider dès que vous en aurez besoin. Si une de mes décisions vous semble étrange, je veux que vous m'en parliez pour que nous puissions décidé ensemble du meilleur pour l'Inconnu. »

Tous acclament le jeune homme comme leur Reine et Greg vient serrer son frère dans ses bras. Certes, il était toujours dans l'Inconnu mais il sait maintenant où est sa vraie famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà :D La Bête est malheureusement décédé mais Wirt et Yseult vont bien. Wirt est donc devenu la Reine de l'Inconnu et il porte maintenant un nouvel héritier. Greg lui a pardonné et donc tout va bien... pour le moment!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un review :D Et à la prochaine! Encore un chapitre :D**


	10. Epilogue

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 1_

 ** _Écoutes ma flamme chanter_**

* * *

 **Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous avertir d'une décision que nous avons prise avec Foxiso. Quelqu'un nous a fait entendre que les gens préféraient "Bill Cipher" à "Bill Crypto" mais ces deux noms sont exactes. Un est en VO et l'autre en VF**

 **Ces deux noms nous plaisaient bien mais Bill ne peut avoir qu'un seul nom. Alors bah... on a tiré à pile ou face ^^ Le hasard a gardé "Crypto". Donc ce sera "Bill Crypto" (dsl pour ceux qui préfèrent "Cipher" mais ça reste le même personnage).**

 **Voilà! Alors voici l'épilogue. WARNING: Mpreg et scène de naissance**

* * *

 **Épilogue : Oh non! C'est Bill !**

5 mois ont passé depuis et le ventre de Wirt s'était arrondi de plus en plus. Il avait dû revenir dans son ancienne garde robe de grossesse. Bien que 5 mois ont passé, la reine souffrait du silence éternel de la Bête, bien qu'il y avait Yseult et quelques uns des habitants qui aidaient avec l'entretien de l'antre.

Tout allait bien… jusqu'à ce que Wirt ressent comme une vibration, un bourdonnement dans son cerveau. Il se retourne et fixe le hall derrière lui. Il avait ressentit la présence d'un démon ! Certes sa famille et lui ne sont pas les seuls démons de l'Inconnu, comme Enoch... mais Enoch vivait depuis longtemps ici et si il venait au palais, il venait toujours annoncé ! Alors non ! Ce démon ne venait point d'ici ! Mais une chose est sûre : il était dans le palais !

Alors, malgré sa grossesse avancé, Wirt s'élance à la recherche de l'individu, fouillant pièce par pièce, chaque recoin, chaque cachette que l'antre compte,… mais rien ! Il ne voyait rien ! Pourtant ses sens se sont alarmé. Que se passait-il sinon?

* * *

Soudain, il entend sa fille pleurer et se rue vers sa chambre. Il se dépêche de monter les escaliers et, enfin vers le troisième étage, il se rue sur la porte et l'ouvre en grand. Il se rue vers le berceau et trouve sa fille toujours dedans (grâce au ciel) et la prend dans ses bras. Il regarde si elle n'a aucune blessure avant de la bercer contre lui quand il entend :

« Aww ! N'est-ce pas chou, ce petit bout de spectacle? »

Il se tourne pour voir devant lui un être triangulaire luminescent aux jambes et bras noirs comme son chapeau, son nœud papillon et sa canne mais l'élément le plus distinct était l'œil. Un grand œil au milieu de tout comme si c'était le centre vital de cet être.

« M'enfin. Ça m'arrivera bien aussi un jour d'avoir une petite famille. Je veux dire, je n'ai plus beaucoup à attendre. dit l'être en s'installant sur le siège de la coiffeuse.

_ Mais enfin qui êtes-vous? demande Wirt en serrant Yseult contre lui.

_ Oh ? Alors là, ma Reine, enfin si je puis vous nommez ainsi, vous m'épatez! Vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler de moi? Même pas une fois? Pourtant votre mari la Bête et moi, nous remontions très loin ! Des siècles et des siècles avant votre existence je devrais même dire ! fait l'être en s'admirant dans le miroir avant de se relever et de flotter dans l'air. Je me nomme Bill Crypto, votre excellence! »

À ce nom, Wirt se fige et serre Yseult plus fort dans ses bras.

« **Bill Crypto!?** s'horrifie-il dans un chuchotement.

_ Oh ! On a une réalisation de "déjà entendu", ma Reine? dit l'être, ayant remarqué le petit effet de terreur qu'il venait de donner. Bon, je ne vais pas vous le cachez ! Je sais que mon nom dans les Multiverses fait un sacré effet une fois prononcé tout haut ! » se moque le triangle flottant.

Wirt n'aimait guère la façon de parler de ce personnage, probablement dû à son anoblissement? Ou le fait que son ...

« Oh voyons, je sais que vous êtes mère deux fois ! Pas la peine de me materner à mon tour, votre majesté ! Et je ne suis pas aussi hostile que votre mari vous l'a fait croire dans ses derniers mots en agonisant. »

Wirt se fige, interdit.

« **Comment savez-vous cela? Qui vous l'a dit ?** ordonne la Reine.

_ Du calme, voyons! Du calme! Je ne l'ai su que de par moi-même ! Et oui, j'ai le pouvoir de **VOIR TOUT!** fait Bill en flottant autour de la Reine. Et même que je vous ai à l'œil depuis longtemps. Faut vous avouez que vous avez eu une relation assez nian-nian! Oh, ne le prenez pas mal ! Vous étiez un couple très adorable. Que dis-je, une famille adorable avec "boule de fleur" qui est venue au monde, et maintenant avec les deux jumeaux que vous attendez. » dit le triangle en retournant sur le siège de la coiffeuse.

La Reine était outré. Comment osait-il observé leur vie? Que savait-il d'autre ? Ne respectait-il donc aucune vie privée?

* * *

« Que venez-vous faire ici? s'indigne le jeune homme.

_ Ah! Content que vous ramenez le sujet, votre altesse! Eh bien voyez-vous, je viens d'une dimension en train de mourir petit à petit et j'ai prévu d'en prendre une autre pour cela. Malheureusement pour atteindre la vraie dimension que je convoite, il y a un petit retard de rien du tout. Mais par chance, maintenant que votre défunt époux n'est plus, j'ai décidé de conquérir cette dimension. Oh ce ne sera que temporaire, le temps de rattraper le petit retard qui m'incombe… et ainsi je pourrais réclamer ma propre Reine. »

Wirt suffoque en comprenant que Bill voulait qu'il devienne sa Reine, qu'il abandonne le serment qu'il a fait à son époux et sûrement qu'il lui abandonne ses enfants. Furieux, Wirt serre Yseult contre lui et recule, espérant gagner du temps.

« Quelle dimension voulez-vous donc et que vous ne pouvez pas obtenir ? demande-t-il.

_ Vous la connaissez très bien puisqu'il s'agit de votre dimension d'origine. dit Bill avec un petit air satisfait.

_ **Non mais ça va pas, vous !?** s'indigne la future mère, oubliant la politesse face à ce personnage. **Vous voulez prendre mon royaume, m'obliger à devenir votre Reine en attendant de prendre le contrôle de mon Univers plus tard ? Hors de question ! Je ne trahirais pas Dantes pour un démon de ton espèce !** »

Bill semble soudain furieux, son œil se fronçant et devenant rouge.

« Voyez-vous ça. Parce qu'on obtient deux-trois pouvoirs et qu'on attends les enfants de l'ancien Maître de cet Univers, on se prend pour une grande Reine ? Écoutez-moi, ma chère Reine ! Je tiens à avoir cet Univers avant mon Grand Projet pour ta dimension ! Alors, que vous le vouliez ou non, je prendrais le contrôle de cet Univers ! Surtout dans votre état, avec ces deux larves qui vous pompent votre Magie, **vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !** »

Bill tend les mains vers Wirt et le repousse violemment, le faisant tomber sur le sol avec Yseult qui se met à pleurer. Par chance, la Reine parvient à protéger son ventre de la chute avec un sort d'amortissement mais il panique en voyant le Triangle se dresser devant lui, menaçant voir prêt à le tuer.

« Maintenant, ma Reine, je vous le redemande. Si je promets de ne toucher à aucun de vos enfants, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma Reine ? Ma Reine à moi ?

_ **Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !** rage Wirt même si il a peur.

_ Oh ! Ça peut s'arranger… » sourit Bill en claquant des doigts.

Une puissante orbe apparaît dans sa main, affolant la future mère qui sent ses enfants bougés dans son ventre, et le démon triangulaire s'apprête à l'achever en criant : « **Longue vie à la Reine !** ». Sauf que alors que l'orbe s'abat sur Wirt, une puissante protection se met à l'entourer et repousse violemment Bill qui se cogne dans le miroir de la coiffeuse qui éclate en milles morceaux.

* * *

Wirt se fige en réalisant que la magie ne vient pas de lui mais de ses futurs enfants. Il relève la tête en entendant Bill grogner pour voir le démon en forme de triangle redressé son chapeau, son œil furieux avant de baisser le regard vers le ventre de la Reine. Il semble soudain intéressé.

« Vous attendez de biens puissants enfants, majesté. dit-il avant de relever la tête avec une sorte de petit sourire. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. Je ne vais pas prendre cet Univers. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Mais dès que vous aurez donné naissance à vos Jumeaux, je reviendrais et je viendrais réclamer ma Reine ! dit-il solennellement, affolant Wirt. Une Reine que j'élèverais pour m'obéir et, quand le moment sera venu, je prendrais possession de votre Univers et de l'Univers où vous êtes nés ! »

Puis un portail de lumière s'ouvre derrière ce triangle ingrat et il flotte en marche arrière vers ce portail.

« Sur ce, souvenez-vous ma Reine ! Dans ce bas monde, on a rien sans rien. La réalité n'est qu'une illusion. L'univers est un hologramme. Faites des stock d'or. Bye bye! » fit Bill en s'évaporant dans la lumière.

La reine reste là à fixer l'endroit d'où le démon est partit et il berce son Yseult avant de quitter sa chambre. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il devait en avertir les autres !

* * *

Wirt savait qu'il devait protéger ses enfants à naître de ce démon de Bill donc il mit tout en œuvre pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais les approcher. Mais même si il n'était pas le maître de cet Univers et que Wirt le protégeait beaucoup, il pouvait toujours provoquer de petites catastrophes qui prouvent qu'il avait toujours un œil sur l'Inconnu. Dès lors, Wirt eu tellement peur qu'il ne quitta plus l'antre et utilisa sa capacité à contrôler sa grossesse afin de pouvoir réfléchir à comment protéger ses enfants.

Yseult fêta son deuxième puis son troisième anniversaire heureuse, entourée de sa famille… mais sans que la situation s'arrange assez pour que Wirt se permette de reprendre le cours normal de sa grossesse. La fillette s'étonnait que sa mère reste enceinte aussi longtemps mais ses tantes Béatrice, Anna et Lorna ainsi que son oncle Greg lui avaient dit que c'était pour protéger ses petits frères ou sœurs.

« Maman ? Les bébés, ils viennent quand ? demande-t-elle encore une fois, de plus en plus impatiente de les rencontrer.

_ Bientôt, ma chérie. lui répond Wirt en caressant ses longs cheveux. Dès qu'ils seront en sécurité, ils arriveront. » promet-il même si il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

L'été passa calmement, avec des journées que Wirt et Yseult passaient ensemble, la petite parlant ou chantant des chansons à ses cadets, proposant de jolis noms pour deux princesses ou deux princes… mais dès qu'ils le pouvaient, Greg et Wirt confiaient la petite à Béatrice et Anna avant de parler sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Wirt ? s'inquiète Greg.

_ J'en sais rien… soupire la Reine en caressant la houle où ses deux enfants bougent calmement car ils commencent à manquer de place. Tout ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que j'approche vraiment du terme et qu'ils peuvent arriver n'importe quand… J'ai peur pour eux, Greg, j'ai peur… » sanglote-t-il alors.

Greg se dirige vers son aîné, le serre dans ses bras et lui caresse le ventre, sentant ses neveux bougés comme heureux d'avoir un contact avec leur oncle. Il sourit et essuie ses larmes en promettant :

« T'inquiète pas, Wirt. On va pas laisser ce Bill toucher tes enfants. On trouvera un moyen de les sauver, je te le jure. »

Wirt sourit et serre son frère, fou de joie.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, le 31 août, que tout s'accélère. Wirt avait ressenti des douleurs dès le réveil mais comme il attendait maintenant deux bébés, il pensait que c'était surtout dû à leur manque de place dans son ventre… sauf que alors qu'il était avec Greg et Béatrice dans le jardin, il avait ressenti une violente contraction.

« Wirt ? Ça va ? s'inquiète Greg.

_ Oui… je… je crois que… » commence la Reine lorsqu'il perd les eaux.

Tous se figent et Wirt panique.

« Oh non... Non non non... Ils ne peuvent pas naître maintenant... s'affole-t-il.

_ Wirt ! Calme-toi ! intervient Béatrice. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi qui décide mais eux. Même si tu n'es pas prêt, eux le sont !

_ Mais... bégaie Wirt avant de grimacer en sentant un des bébés descendre plus bas dans son ventre.

_ On est là pour t'aider, Wirt. Ne t'inquiète pas. rassure Greg en caressant la joue de son frère.

_ Greg ? Va prévenir le Bûcheron pour qu'il rassemble le plus d'hommes possibles pour protéger l'antre. ordonne calmement mais fermement Béatrice. Mais avant, va dire à Anna d'amener Yseult ailleurs et qu'elle prévienne Lorna. On aura besoin d'elle si jamais Bill essaie d'approcher.

_ Même une poignée d'hommes ne sera pas suffisant… souffle Wirt, paniqué. Il a su me renverser d'une seule main... dit-il mais une contraction le coupe.

_ Tu vas arrêter d'être pessimiste, oui? rale la sage-femme. Écoutes ! Greg, Lorna et les hommes s'occupent de Bill, Anna s'occupe d'Yseult, et toi et moi, on s'occupe de ces jumeaux ! Ok? » fit-elle en enlevant les "ornements" et les surplus de la tunique de la reine.

Celle-ci respire profondément entre les contractions et hoche la tête. De toute façon, il n'a pas tellement le choix.

* * *

Alors que Béatrice l'aide à se mettre à l'aise et commence à l'examiner, Greg s'inquiète.

« Attends, Béatrice ! **Tu vas pas le faire accoucher là !?** s'indigne -t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Greg. explique-t-elle en terminant l'examen. Un des bébés est déjà près à sortir et, vu les contractions, si on essaie de le faire remonter dans sa chambre, il accouchera dans l'escalier.»

Wirt se met à gémir en sentant le premier de ses enfants prêt à sortir avec les contractions, l'autre semblant également pressé de voir le jour vu son agitation. Greg pâlit mais il sait que Béatrice sait ce qu'elle fait alors, après un dernier encouragement à son frère, il court prévenir Anna.

« **Greg!** » gémit Wirt avant qu'une contraction ne le frappe mais son frère quitte son champ de vision.

Cette fois-ci, il accouchera sans le soutien de son frère.

* * *

Wirt gémit alors que Béatrice le débarrasse de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements, sentant que ses enfants sont plus que prêts à naître. La rouquine écarte les jambes de la future mère et s'occupe de regarder l'avancé de l'accouchement.

« **Seigneur !** suffoque-t-elle, ce qui inquiète Wirt. Tu as dû être en plein travail depuis un moment, Wirt ! Vu ta dilatation, t'aurais presque pu accoucher en marchant. Là, il ne faut pas perdre un seul instant ! **Pousse, Wirt!** »

Bien que affolé, Wirt hoche la tête en respirant et, dès que la contraction le frappe, il pousse. En sentant le premier jumeau descendre plus bas, Wirt hurle de douleur. La Bête l'avait prévenu que ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui de ralentir sa grossesse pendant trop longtemps. Et vu la douleur que cet accouchement provoque, il comprend.

« C'est bien, Wirt ! encourage Béatrice. Ça avance bien ! On devrait avoir la tête rapidement. »

Wirt sourit sauf qu'une nouvelle contraction le fait hurler. Surtout qu'il sent le deuxième jumeau s'agiter brutalement, lui faisant atrocement mal.

« **Béatrice !** hurle-t-il en se doutant qu'il y a un soucis. **À l'aide, Béatrice !** » sanglote-t-il en se tordant de douleurs.

La rouquine s'affole puis, intriguée, elle ouvre la tunique de Wirt pour voir son ventre. Il semble marqué d'ecchymoses dû aux coups du deuxième petit mais ce qui horrifie la demoiselle, c'est l'œil qui semble se dessiner sur le ventre de Wirt. Bill ! Ce monstre avait sûrement affolé le deuxième jumeau et, comme l'enfant était magique, il blessait sa mère.

* * *

Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter davantage, Lorna arrive, visiblement affolée.

« **Wirt ! Oh mon dieu, quel monstre !** » s'horrifie-t-elle en courant les rejoindre.

Aussitôt, elle pose sa main sur le ventre de la Reine, là où l'œil se forme, et se met à réciter une incantation. Wirt est intrigué par ce qu'elle fait mais l'affolement de son enfant le blesse trop pour qu'il puisse s'inquiéter d'autre chose. Par chance, dès que Lorna a fini son incantation, l'œil disparaît et l'enfant se calme, permettant à Wirt de respirer.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir avant, Wirt. s'excuse la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Tante Whispers et moi avons senti qu'il y avait un problème et que ce démon était après toi. J'ai alors fait aussi vite que possible.

_ Merci, Lorna… souffle-t-il, heureux que ses enfants se sont enfin calmés.

_ Je vais m'occuper de soigner ces ecchymoses. sourit l'ancienne démone. Toi, occupe-toi de tes bébés.

_ Maintenant que nous avons régler le problème affolement, on va pouvoir reprendre. soupire Béatrice, soulagée. Allez, Wirt ! Pousse ! »

Lorna l'aidant à se redresser tout en caressant son ventre pour faire disparaître les ecchymoses, Wirt se remet à pousser même si il hurle à la douleur que provoque la sortie de l'enfant. Une fois la douleur passée, Wirt s'allonge sur Lorna qui le maintient et reprend autant de souffle qu'il peut avant la prochaine poussée, espérant que Bill n'avait que ce seul tour dans son sac.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Greg avait été cherché de nombreux hommes pour protéger l'antre avec le Bûcheron. Les cris de Wirt inquiétaient tous ceux qui les entendaient. Même la petite Yseult pleurait en serrant sa tante Anna, inquiète, mais la jeune femme lui assure que sa mère va bien, qu'elle était seulement en train d'avoir les bébés.

« Je veux pas avoir de bébé si ça fait mal... » marmonne la fillette, faisant rire sa gardienne même si elle n'est pas très rassuré non plus.

Elle craignait que ce monstre de Bill essaie de s'en prendre à sa famille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Wirt pousse sur une nouvelle contraction sous les encouragements de Lorna lorsque Béatrice annonce :

« **Ça y est !** La tête est sortie, Wirt ! Encore un effort et nous avons le premier bébé ! »

La Reine se rassure un peu à ça mais ça n'évite en aucun cas le danger qui rôde autour d'eux puis, quand la contraction arrive, il pousse autant qu'il peut. Bien que le premier ne soit pas encore né, il sent le deuxième qui se prépare à le suivre. Il sent également le premier qui sort lentement et il hurle malgré les encouragements de Béatrice. Bien qu'ayant promis de rester avec les hommes pour protéger l'antre, Greg est inquiet en entendant son frère hurler. Il aimerait pouvoir être là pour soutenir son aîné pendant cette naissance comme il avait été là pour Yseult. Le Bûcheron le remarque et sourit.

« Vas-y, mon garçon. dit-il.

_ Mais Wirt... bégaie Greg même si il en meurt d'envie.

_ Ton frère a plus besoin de toi là bas qu'ici.»

Greg sourit, le serre dans ses bras puis court rejoindre Wirt.

* * *

Arrivant dans le jardin, il entend :

« **Un dernier effort, Wirt ! Le voilà !** » encourage Béatrice.

Il s'approche alors que Wirt est en train de pousser et lui prend la main. La Reine est trop occupé par la naissance de son enfant pour faire attention à la présence de son frère et hurle en donnant la dernière poussée qui libère le premier des Jumeaux. Ce n'est que dès que Wirt s'allonge qu'il regarde son frère et lui sourit avant que les deux ne regardent dans la direction des pleurs. Le premier des jumeaux commençait à vivre ! Béatrice la calme en la frottant dans les linges.

« C'est une petite fille. » sourit la sage femme en donnant l'enfant à sa mère.

Wirt ne perd pas de temps à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'admirer. La petite nouvelle-née a déjà une petite tignasse brune sur sa petite tête ronde, un tout petit nez rond et de grands yeux marrons qui observe tout autour d'elle. Une parfaite petite humaine ! Dès qu'elle remarque sa maman, la fillette gazouille joyeusement en tendant la main vers elle… mais Wirt sait qu'il ne peut pas profiter d'elle plus longtemps car il sent sa cadette (il ne voit pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas une deuxième fille) prête à rejoindre sa sœur.

« Tiens-la moi, Greg… » souffle-t-il en tendant sa petite fille.

Greg sourit et berce sa nièce en souriant, ravi de voir une petite aussi joyeuse, surtout que la petite gazouille en tendant la main pour caresser le visage de son oncle. Wirt sourit à cette vue mais la contraction lui rappelle qu'il a encore un enfant à faire naître.

« Ok, Wirt. reprend Béatrice. Vu que la première est sortie, le passage devrait être plus facile pour la deuxième. Alors recommence, Wirt. À la prochaine contraction, pousse de toutes tes forces ! »

Wirt hoche la tête en respirant, sentant l'enfant qui bouge, semblant se préparer à naître aussi vite que possible, ce qui le rassure. Il fallait que l'enfant naisse au plus vite. Il craint que si Bill sente sa faiblesse, il arrive aussitôt pour s'en prendre à ses enfants. Ainsi, quand la contraction le frappe, Wirt pousse de toutes ses forces. Comme prévu, le bébé sort bien plus facilement que sa sœur mais il n'empêche que la douleur demeure, le faisant gémir.

* * *

Après plusieurs poussées, Béatrice annonce :

« La tête sort. Ça va vraiment beaucoup plus vite. Encore un effort, Wirt ! Il arrive ! »

' _Juste un effort…_ ' pense Wirt. Alors, avec la force qui lui reste et avec le soutien de Lorna dans son dos, Wirt pousse, sentant la tête sortir avec difficulté, comme si le bébé était soudainement bloqué… et Béatrice se fige.

« Oh mon dieu ! Arrête ! Arrête de pousser, Wirt ! Ne pousse pas ! » s'affole-t-elle.

Tous sursautent à sa panique soudaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? panique Wirt, surtout qu'il la sent qui travaille autour de la tête du bébé.

_ Le bébé est bleu ! explique Béatrice en continuant ce qu'elle fait.

_ **QUOI !?** s' horrifient la future maman et son frère.

_ C'est le cordon ! ajoute la rouquine après avoir terminé son examen. Il s'est entouré autour de son cou ! Peut-être dans la panique de tout à l'heure. Le cordon a fait tellement de tours qu'il ne peut plus respirer !

_ Sauve-le, Béatrice ! panique Wirt. Je t'en prie, sauve-le !

_ T'inquiète, Wirt ! Respire et ne pousse pas ! Je vais défaire ces nœuds et tirer ton deuxième bébé de là ! » promet-elle.

Elle se met aussitôt à travailler au niveau du cordon pendant que Wirt se retient de pousser. La douleur monte en flèche et il a de plus en plus de mal à combattre son instinct. Il gémit en sentant son corps protester, le forcer à continuer.

« Béatrice… pleure-t-il, craignant de blesser son bébé.

_ J'y arrive, j'y arrive !… râle-t-elle… lorsqu'elle se fige. Oh non… Wirt ! Il est vraiment bien bloqué. J'ai une solution mais elle est risqué.

_ Quoi ?… quoi donc ?… souffle Wirt en respirant pour s'empêcher de pousser.

_ Quelle solution ? interroge Greg.

_ Je peux couper le cordon qui reste autour de son cou. Ça sera dangereux pour lui car il n'aura plus d'oxygène et tu risque de perdre beaucoup de sang mais il n'y a que cette solution si on veut qu'il vive. »

Wirt s'affole, horrifié à l'idée de perdre un de ses bébés… puis il supplie :

« Fais ce que tu as à faire… ne t'occupe pas de moi… sauve mon bébé… »

* * *

Béatrice hoche la tête puis sort les ciseaux d'Adélaïde de sa poche. Elle les avait gardé à cause de leurs lames toujours tranchantes. Sans aucun doute, Béatrice se met au travail, sachant que son ami et Reine avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses instincts. Wirt tremble de douleur et de peur pour son enfant en serrant la main de Greg et le tablier de Lorna lorsque enfin, Béatrice lui donne le feu vert.

Hurlant, il pousse pour libérer les épaules et dans un dernier cri de douleur, il sent le bébé quitter son corps… sauf que le bébé ne pleure pas. Tous s'affolent, surtout que le bébé est légèrement bleu, mais Béatrice se met à lui frotter vigoureusement le torse en soufflant dans ses petites narines.

« Allez ! Respire ! Respire ! » s'affole-t-elle en continuant, intriguant le bébé dans les bras de Greg,… puis, à son grand soulagement, le bébé redevient rose, toussote et enfin pousse son premier cri.

Wirt soupire en se laissant tomber sur le sol et sourit, heureux que cette douleur soit enfin partit et que ses deux enfants soient bien, vivants et en bonne santé, surtout son dernier-né. Lorna l'aide à se redresser pendant que Béatrice termine de nettoyer le deuxième jumeau qui continu de pleurer.

« Un sacré petit braillard ! sourit Béatrice même si elle pleure de soulagement. Et après on dit que c'est les filles qui pleurent sans arrêt.

_ Quoi ? s'étonne Greg.

_ Un petit garçon ?… » souffle Wirt, étonné.

Comme la petite fille était la première-née, il s'était persuadé que c'était une petite fille qui les rejoindrait. Mais c'est bien un petit garçon que Béatrice lui tend. Un petit bonhomme assez semblable à sa sœur avec les mêmes cheveux, le même visage et le même nez… sauf que contrairement à sa sœur, il ne semble pas se rendre compte que c'est sa mère qui le tient et qu'il est à l'abri.

« Chut… chut, mon petit trésor… tout va bien… maman est là… » chuchote Wirt en le berçant.

Le bébé se calme enfin et ouvre de grands yeux bruns comme sa sœur. Hoquetant un peu car ses sanglots se calment seulement, il regarde sa mère avec des yeux pleins de questions. Puis quand sa mère l'embrasse de partout sur le visage, il est d'abord surpris par cette affection soudaine avant d'enfin gazouiller et de toucher le visage de sa mère. Puis Greg s'approche avec l'autre enfant et pose le premier jumeau dans les bras de Wirt pour que la famille soit ensemble.

* * *

Les deux bébés se regardent, intrigués par la présence de l'autre… mais la petite fille gazouille joyeusement en tendant les bras vers son frère qui semble être affolé par ces mouvements brusques, gémissant en se serrant contre sa maman, mais la fillette parvient à toucher la main de son frère. À ce contact, le petit garçon se calme et se tourne vers sa sœur avant de gazouiller joyeusement avec elle. C'est comme si un lien s'était créé entre les jumeaux, attendrissant les adultes autour d'eux… lorsque la fillette soulève une petite mèche de cheveux bruns de son frère qui rit. Sauf que cela intrigue Wirt car il remarque soudain une marque sur le front de son dernier-né.

« Greg ? Tu peux me la reprendre, s'il te plaît ? demande-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonne l'adolescent en récupérant la petite.

La jeune maman positionne son fils convenablement dans ses bras et soulève la frange de son petit garçon pour voir une marque étrange sur son front. Une marque de naissance semblable à la constellation de la Grande Ourse.

« Tiens donc… en voilà une marque étrange… » murmure Wirt alors que son fils attrape ses doigts en gazouillant doucement, comme intrigué.

Bien qu' intrigué par la marque, Wirt décide qu'il verra ça plus tard et récupère sa fille avant de serrer ses jumeaux contre lui. Les deux bébés gazouillent joyeusement en se serrant contre leur mère lorsque Béatrice dit doucement :

« Greg ? Tu peux aller me chercher quelqu'un pour déplacer Wirt dans sa chambre ? Après deux naissances, il a besoin de se reposer.

_ Oky doc ! » sourit l'adolescent en faisant le salut militaire avant de sortir sous les rires amusés mais fatigués de Wirt.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, Yseult était enfin autorisé à rencontrer sa mère et les jumeaux et, avec Anna, elle se rendit donc au troisième étage et entra dans la chambre de la Reine. Elle est surprise de voir sa mère dans le lit en pleine journée mais ce qui l'étonne davantage, c'est que sa maman n'a plus de gros ventre et qu'elle tient deux petites choses emmaillotés dans des couvertures sous le regard attendri de Tonton Greg et Tante Béatrice.

Yseult s'avance timidement vers sa mère, monte sur le lit avec l'aide de Tonton Greg et rejoint sa mère qui lui sourit.

« Bonjours, ma chérie…

_ Maman… bégaie la petite, un peu perturbée. Les bébés sont là ?…

_ Oui, ils sont là maintenant… sourit Wirt en baissant les yeux vers les deux petits. Regarde, Yseult… c'est ton petit frère Mason et ta petite sœur Mabel. »

Yseult s'approche, intriguée d'avoir un petit frère et une petite sœur, puis observe les deux bébés humains (et non démon comme elle) contre la poitrine de sa mère. La petite fille tète calmement alors que son frère dort paisiblement en faisant de petits bruits de bébés. Yseult est surprise qu'ils ne lui ressemblent pas mais, en même temps, elle les trouve trop mignons avec leurs membres minuscules et leur peau rose, douce et molle contrairement à la sienne.

« Bonjours Mabel ! Bonjours Mason ! » sourit-elle en caressant la joue de son frère.

Le bébé gémit et proteste avec d'adorables petits bruits même si sa main minuscule attrape le doigt de sa sœur aînée. Yseult se retient de crier de joie… lorsqu'elle remarque la marque sur le front de Mason. Intriguée, elle écarte la petite frange et observe la marque en forme de constellation. Wirt est heureux de voir que la rencontre avec son aînée se passe bien,... mais, bien sûr, la menace de Bill rôde toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

Que faire maintenant pour protéger ses derniers? Surtout son petit Mason. Même si en parlant de Reine, Bill laissait penser qu'il essayerait de prendre Mabel, il se doute que pour récupérer l'Inconnu, ce démon triangulaire serait capable de tuer son petit garçon pour l'empêcher de devenir un Roi fort, juste et meneur de paix dans cet Univers… comme ce que symbolise le pin dans sa culture mortelle. Surtout que Wirt a l'impression que cet arbre serait certainement l'arbre ''totem'' de son fils. Comme celui de son père était l'arbre Edelwood et que celui de Yseult semble être l'ébène.

« Je trouverais un moyen de vous protéger, mes chéris… » chuchote-t-il en embrassant les deux bébés, Mason souriant dans son sommeil et Mabel gazouillant joyeusement.

Mais comment? Comment protéger et anticiper les actions d'un œil qui voit tout? Qui est omniprésent ?

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Wirt s'était remis bien plus vite que lorsqu'il avait eu Yseult. Peut-être était-ce l'urgence de la situation ou son instinct de mère mais toujours est-il qu'il réfléchissait sur quoi faire avec Mason et Mabel. Surtout qu'il savait que plus il attendait, plus il risquait d'attirer Bill vers eux.

Enfin, après plusieurs jours, Wirt convoqua Greg, Béatrice et Lorna dans la salle du trône après avoir demandé à Anna de veiller sur les enfants. Dès qu'ils sont tous là, ils voient que Wirt a décidé quelque chose de grave et qu'il a pleuré. Que pouvait-il donc se passer ?

« Mes amis… commence-t-il la voix tremblante. Après de nombreuses réflexions, je… je ne vois qu'un seul moyen pour protéger les Jumeaux…

_ Quoi donc ? s'inquiète Greg car tout dans l'attitude de son frère disait que Wirt avait prit une grave décision.

_ Bill m'a dit qu'il y avait un seul endroit où il ne pouvait pas aller : l'Univers d'où Greg et moi nous venons.

_ Quel est le rapport avec les Jumeaux ? demande Lorna.

_ Malheureusement, j'ai tourné le problème dans tous les sens et… dit la Reine en commençant à pleurer. Je ne vois que cette solution pour les sauver de Bill…

_ Wirt… suffoque Béatrice en comprenant.

_ Je vais devoir les envoyer là-bas… »

Lorna se retient de hurler sous le choc alors que Greg pâlit d'horreur.

« **Wirt ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !** s'horrifie l'adolescent en courant rejoindre son frère. C'est tes enfants ! Tu ne peux pas les abandonner ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

_ **Non, Greg !** hurle Wirt même si des larmes coulent sur ses joues. J'ai réfléchi à tout les moyens mais tant que Bill sera là, peu importe où ils seront dans l'Inconnu, il les retrouvera...

_ Mais Wirt...

_ **JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX, GREG ! IL N'Y A PAS D'AUTRE SOLUTION !** » s'énerve la Reine avant d'éclater en sanglots.

L'idée même d'abandonner ses enfants lui paraissait inconcevable mais il ne voit pas quoi faire d'autre pour empêcher Bill de les approcher et de s'en prendre à eux. Parfois les reines devaient prendre des décisions qui dépassent leurs compétences pour protéger leur famille et leur peuple. Et croyez-le, c'était dur pour Wirt quand on ne peut pas se détacher de ce rôle, même en étant mère. Greg sent son cœur se serrer en voyant son frère en larmes et il court le serrer dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux en fredonnant la première chansonnette qui lui passe par la tête.

* * *

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, l'air semble devenir très lourd et un rire démoniaque résonne. Wirt s'affole aussitôt en reconnaissant cette voix. Bill Crypto ! Et pouf ! Hors de nul part, il apparaît.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, que se passe-t-il? Quelqu'un est mort? Eh bien tant pis, ainsi va la vie ! Mais bon, si je m'en fis à mon œil, il n'y avait que de bonnes nouvelles dont une naissance ! Et par ailleurs, félicitations à la maman ! Une reine qui m'est promise et une terre bientôt conquise ! Alors Veni, vidi, vici comme on dit ! » fait Bill en flottant devant eux et faisant paraître un verre dans sa main.

Wirt serre les poings. Il haïssait vraiment cet individu. Béatrice regarde la Reine qui la regarde à son tour et hoche de la tête et, sur ce signal, Béatrice s'éloigne lentement chercher du renfort puis il regarde son frère et lui fait signe (du regard) de prendre les enfants.

« **Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, Bill !** rage Wirt pour détourner l'attention du Triangle qui boit son verre d'une traite. Disparaît avant que ça ne tourne mal !

_ Oh par moi-même, j'ai peur ! rit Bill. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses me faire, petite Reine ? Tu t'es affaibli en ralentissant ta grossesse afin de m'empêcher de toucher à tes précieux enfants ! Mais tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas là pour ton univers. Je viens simplement récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

_ Tu ne possède rien ici ! Tu m'entends ? **Rien du tout !** rage Wirt en jetant une onde magique vers Bill qui l'évite en riant.

_ **Faux,** votre Majesté ! Depuis quelques temps, il y a quelque chose qui m'appartient. dit Bill en s'avançant vers la Reine de l'Inconnu. Alors soyez bon joueur et conduisez-moi à la chambre royale que je puisse enfin rencontrer ma Reine ! ordonne-t-il calmement avec un air sûr de lui.

_ **JAMAIS !** » hurle Wirt en lui jetant un livre dans l'œil.

Bill se met à hurler de douleur et frotte son œil en rageant, permettant à Wirt de s'enfuir.

* * *

Pendant que le triangle commence à régénérer son œil, la Reine retourne en courant vers la chambre pendant que quelques hommes commencent à entrer dans l'antre pour les défendre contre l'envahisseur. En chemin, il croise Greg qui tient les Jumeaux et Anna qui tient la main de Yseult.

« **Maman !** panique la fillette.

_ Tout va bien, ma chérie...» chuchote Wirt en embrassant sa fille puis il récupère son fils en le serrant fort contre lui.

Le pauvre petit tremble en gémissant à toute cette agitation. Sa mère pleure en le berçant, sachant que l'heure des au revoir est très proche.

« On a plus le temps ! Anna ! Vas te cacher dans la chambre et protèges Yseult ! Greg, suis-moi ! Vite ! »

Mais avant que Wirt n'est le temps de faire trois pas, Greg le stoppe.

« Wirt, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu risques de perdre beaucoup de chose. »

Wirt se fige, interdit et tremblant.

« Certes ... mais ce serait l'indignation totale si je leur refuse le droit de vivre ! »

* * *

Les deux frères courent alors vers la salle de bals sans se faire voir pendant que Anna court cacher Yseult. Ils y arrivent sans se faire voir et, bien que tremblant et ayant les yeux brillant de larmes, la Reine confie ses enfants à son frère.

« C'est toi qui va les amener à leur nouvelle famille, Greg. Si je pars, Bill comprendra tout de suite que nous les avons cachés ailleurs.

_ Mais Wirt, à qui je les confie vu que je suis obligé de revenir ici ?

_ À n'importe qui qui te semble digne de confiance. » dit Wirt en caressant les petites têtes de ses jumeaux.

Greg voit que c'est très dur pour son frère et, même si il entend la bataille dehors devenir plus forte, il sait que Wirt devait dire adieux à ses bébés. Pleurant, la Reine embrasse fort son fils puis sa fille avant de leur chuchoter:

« Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, mes chéris. Je suis désolé de devoir vous envoyer là-bas mais il en va de votre vie. Soyez justes, gentils, braves et surtout ne vous séparer jamais. »

Avec une dernière berceuse, il les embrassa encore une fois sans savoir quand il pourrait refaire cela, puis se recule pour faire face à Greg.

« Évites quand même notre famille. Ce serait trop facile pour Bill de les retrouver là-bas et on mettrait notre famille en danger. dit Wirt. Je sais que c'est dur mais... trouve quelqu'un assez digne de confiance pour eux.

_ T'inquiète pas, Wirt… » promet calmement Greg.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Wirt utilise ses pouvoirs, marmonne quelques mots puis son frère disparaît avec les Jumeaux... et juste à temps !

* * *

À peine Greg a-t-il disparu que Bill entre dans la salle en ricanant.

« Bien tenté, Majesté. Mais je vous observe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous êtes trop fragile et attaché à votre famille pour éloigner vos enfants de vous. rit le triangle. Alors assez de blagues. s'agace-t-il en attrapant le bras de Wirt. Conduisez-moi à vos jumeaux, je choisis ma Reine et je vous laisserai peut-être en vie !

_ C'est hors de question... rage Wirt.

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! J'avais demandé par pure politesse ! »

Bill repousse violemment la Reine puis monte vers le deuxième étage, là où Anna avait sa chambre quand elle restait.

* * *

Souriant, le démon ouvre la porte et se dresse devant Anna qui serre très fort Yseult contre elle. Sauf que son sourire disparaît dès qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'y a que les deux "femelles".

« **QUOI !?** suffoque-t-il, incapable de croire qu'il a été berné. **Où sont-ils ? Où sont les Jumeaux ?** rage-t-il. **Où les avez-vous cachés !? RENDEZ-MOI MA REINE, ESPÈCE DE VOLEURS !** » rugit-il en attrapant la jeune femme par le col de sa robe.

Mais Anna ne se laisse pas faire et agrippe le pic-feu (comme ils sont près de la cheminée) et l'utilise pour se défendre mais Bill riposte avec sa canne (qu'il a fait apparaître).

« Ahah ! On se la joue comme ça ? Eh bien , **EN GARDE!** dit-il en entrechoquant les deux armes et repoussant Anna au sol. **Touché!** » fait Bill avant que le bout de sa canne devient pointu.

Il s'apprête à tuer la fille du Bûcheron lorsque des épines s'enroulent autour de son corps et le propulse en arrière. Il tombe alors lourdement aux pieds de la Reine qui est surpris de voir que Yseult a su se défendre. Il lance un rapide sourire à sa fille avant de baisser les yeux vers Bill.

« Retourne d'où tu viens, Bill Crypto. dit-il d'un ton noble. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. »

Le démon en forme de triangle le fusille du regard et se met à léviter avant de claquer des doigts, ouvrant une brèche vers son univers.

« **Ce n'est pas fini, Majesté !** rage-t-il. **Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je retrouverais ma Reine ! Et dès que mon grand projet sera réalisé, je reviendrai déduire cet Univers et tous ceux que vous aimez ! Ma vengeance sera terrible et le temps de la Bizarrerie arrivera enfin !** » menace-t-il en disparaissant.

Wirt reste fier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu... puis il éclate en sanglots en tombant à genoux. Yseult court serrer sa maman dans ses bras et demande :

« Maman... ils sont où, Mabel et Mason?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. sourit Wirt malgré ses larmes. Ils vont bien et ils sont à l'abri de Bill. »

Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, Wirt espère que Greg arrivera à trouver une famille idéale pour ses jumeaux.

* * *

Dans le monde Réel, Greg court aussi vite qu'il peut dans les rues déserte à cause de la nuit qui est tombée sur cette ville de Californie. L'adolescent court en cachant ce qu'il tient sous sa veste, espérant pouvoir trouver une famille pour son neveu et sa nièce. Mais laquelle choisir? Facile à dire, difficile à faire… Qui serait assez fiable pour confier les enfants ? En plein milieu de la nuit en plus ! Il cherche, observe, écoute mais pour l'instant rien ! Et hors de question qu'il les laisse à n'importe qui !

Soudain, alors qu'il passe près d'une fenêtre ouverte, il entend vaguement un couple parler d'avoir des enfants. Il s'approche et écoute pour voir qu'il s'agit d'un jeune couple, certainement mariés depuis un ou deux ans, et la jeune femme semble triste.

« On trouvera un moyen d'avoir une famille, ma chérie. rassure le jeune homme. On s'aime et c'est ça qui importe.

_ Mais j'aimerais tellement avoir un enfant... et je suis incapable d'en avoir... » pleure la femme.

Greg se sent triste pour le jeune couple et baisse les yeux vers ses neveux endormis… mais il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à les abandonner.

« Je me sens... vide et inutile ! » pleure la jeune femme, attirant encore une fois son attention.

Et encore une fois, il se sentait peiné pour le couple. ... Sa décision était prise ! Il confierait les jumeaux à cette famille ! Alors, avec le cœur serré mais le plus noble devoir, il fait ses dernières salutations aux jumeaux (qu'il espère n'être pas aussi dernière que ça) et glisse quelque chose dans la couverture du petit garçon avant de les laisser en bas de la porte, les déposant délicatement, avant de frapper à la porte et de disparaître un peu plus loin. Il se cache derrière une barrière de façon à voir sans être vu.

* * *

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre et l'homme sort. Il se fige en voyant les deux bébés endormis sur le pas de sa porte. Il sort alors pour observer les alentours, cherchant qui avait pu commettre une telle chose alors que son épouse sort à son tour. En voyant les jumeaux, elle se met à sourire, attendrie, et elle les récupère dans ses bras en les berçant doucement. Elle semble alors être la plus heureuse des femmes et il semblait presque qu'elle avait été faites pour avoir un bébé dans les bras (même si là, elle en tenait deux). Son époux revient vers elle et sourit en voyant les bébés paisiblement endormis dans les bras de son épouse.

« Regarde comme ils sont adorables. À croire que quelqu'un a entendu nos souhaits et nous as amené ces deux petits trésors. gazouille la jeune femme en les berçant.

_ Chérie, voyons. » rit son époux même si il est d'accord avec elle.

Il caresse les cheveux du petit qui gazouille en dormant… lorsqu'il remarque une lettre dans la couverture du petit bonhomme. Intrigué, il prends la lettre et la lit.

« _Chère famille, veuillez vous occuper de ces deux adorables petits jumeaux qui répondent au nom de Mason et Mabel. Ils ont besoin de ce que n'importe quel enfant a besoin : l'amour d'une famille. Je ne peux malheureusement plus m'en occupé pour le moment mais je reviendrais les chercher dès que je le pourrais. Cependant, jusque là, je vous demanderais de ne rien dire aux enfants et de vous assurer qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés quoi qu'il arrive._ Et c'est signé, _la maman de Mason et Mabel..._ » lit-il.

Le couple se regarde, intrigué par cette lettre, puis baisse les yeux vers les deux petits bouts de chou endormis. Puis, sans tarder, ils décident de rentrer avec les deux bébés et referment la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Greg sort enfin de sa cachette et regarde une dernière fois la maison avant de s'en aller. Ça y est ! Les jumeaux étaient enfin sains et saufs dans leur nouvelle famille ! Mais sans qu'il ne le sache, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas directement interagir dans leur dimension d'origine, Bill les avait observé depuis sa dimension où il possédait une fenêtre sur sa dimension convoitée… et jubile en sachant dans quelle famille précise sont tombé les jumeaux de la Bête.

« **Oh !** Ohohohohohoh ! Oh, ma Reine ! Que voilà une piteuse stratégie de votre part ! rit-il. Sans que vous ne le sachiez, vous venez d'envoyer vos précieux enfants directement dans la gueule **DU LOUP!** »

 **sap uo nif ?**

* * *

 **VOILA! Pour cette fiction en tout cas^^ Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Ah et attention: Il y a des codes pour découvrir des indices cachés... comme les messages de Bill ^^ Utilisez ces codes (atbash, vigenere, césar ou abj126 ) et vous découvrirez le secret :)**

* * *

Bkf cerj fr znrarjmns cwb os cnxiafa

Uw nrqea f' bqkharnj fszwro kbj vwjv, jr owf awbsapb

Mmr Wgkdbpu csezn hs sqcqjr nnefr hxef qa uqa

( **mot de passe** : cehcé 'd uej ud etanssiup sulp al te elibom sulp al ecèip al)

* * *

 **Review SVP :D**


End file.
